Namikaze Naruto: Son of the Kiiroi Senkō
by Blandusername
Summary: This story is about what Naruto's life would have been like had Minato handled the night of the Kyūbi attack differently. How would Naruto's life differ if instead of living in the shadow of his burden, he was in the shadow of his legendary father? Alive!Minato and Kushina.
1. Prologue

Welcome to _Namikaze Naruto: Son of the_ _Kiiroi Senkō_

This story is about what Naruto's life would have been like had Minato handled the Kyūbi differently. How would Naruto's life differ if instead of living in the shadow of his burden, he was in the shadow of his legendary father?

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

' _Today is finally the day._ ' Thought Minato excitedly. After nine months of waiting and preparing, today was the day the love of his life would birth his son, Naruto. He couldn't wait to meet his son, to teach and guide him and he knew that Kushina felt the same.

Naruto couldn't be coming at a better time, the Third Shinobi World War came to an end a few months before Kushina became pregnant and it is a much safer time to raise a child. Granted life as Hokage was anything but calm, with all the meetings and late nights at the office, Minato only had a few hours of free time usually, but he would rather be busy than fighting a war.

Kushina mirrored his thoughts and was glowing with joy, family had always been important to her and the thought of raising her own made it hard for her not to constantly be happy, which in turn made Minato even happier. News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept relatively quite in the village only the elders, the Sandiame and trusted Jōnin knew about it. Despite both parents happiness at having a child and wanting to have a huge celebration, they had to take into account that Kushina is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and that they needed to handle her labor with care.

Minato shook off the sleep and went to get ready, today he would be home with Kushina but they were going to get everything prepared for later. He needs to make the preparations for the barriers and find a team of ANBU to guard the spot. Sarutobi-sama suggested that they have the baby outside of the village walls incase something were to happen and he agreed with his predecessor.

Minato put on his blue jumpsuit and tapped his shins before putting on his flak jacket then his favorite piece of clothing, his white haori with flames at the bottom. For ceremony, Minato wears the traditional Hokage robes but for day to day Minato prefers the haori since it doesn't restrict movement and it looks badass.

Now fully dressed Minato walked into the kitchen to see Kushina in her orange shirt, sweatpants and her pink slippers cooking breakfast with a smile on her face. She loves cooking and she loves to hear how good her food is, and she's never disappointed when it comes to her husband and hopefully her son as well soon.

"Morning Kushina, morning Naruto." Greeted Minato hugging Kushina from behind and rubbing he large belly to greet Naruto. Kushina smiled and put her hand over Minato's and rubbed her stomach and they both laughed when they felt a kick from their son.

"Seems like sochi's awake." Said Kushina before going back to cooking and made both of them a plate. Minato went over to the table to eat before sweat dropping at Kushina's plate, which had almost three times the food that he has.

Noticing his look Kushina had a tick mark on her forehead, "I'm hungry and so is sochi dattebane!" Growled Kushina making Minato put his hands up in fear of her temper, she is after all the only person to constantly defeat him.

xXx

After eating and cleaning up the mess Minato went to his home workshop to work on the barrier seals for later. Normally he would use a genjutsu barrier and a detection barrier but was having second thoughts. If he were to only have those then a skilled ANBU could get in before he could do anything about it and that would not work not at all.

The closer they got to the birth the more paranoid he's been getting, and now Minato is drawing up four sealing tags, they would make it impossible for anyone to enter with chakra larger than a genin but anyone could leave. Then he surrounded the barrier with a failsafe containing a mid-level Raiton jutsu to stun and knock out whoever tries to remove it and doesn't know exactly how. The complex barrier would also have the formula for his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) so if someone were to try and break it he would be there in a flash.

Minato smiled at his work and took the tags and placed them into his ninja pouch, he may have the day off but he has a meeting with Sarutobi-sama and Biwako-sama to talk about the plans.

Minato locked the door to his workshop with a seal that only responds to him and Kushina before going downstairs where he can hear Kushina talking with Sarutobi-sama and Biwako-sama.

"Ah Minato, looks like we can begin." Said Hiruzen ending the small talk between the two women so they can get started.

Minato took his seat next to Kushina and nodded to his predecessor and the Sarutobi matriarch, he grabbed Kushina's hand and offered her a smile before getting serious.

"Everything is ready, we have the location prepared and I have the barrier tags ready, all I need to do is put them in place." Reported Minato, both of the elders nod and the Sandaime smiles at the blond.

"Very good. Kushina, you are going to be escorted by my wife to the shelter. Minato will already be there and I'll be in the Hokage's office. Minato, have you picked the ANBU you want guarding you today?" Asked Hiruzen.

Minato nodded, "I have a team I want to pick, but I will be giving Kakashi the day off. He's been working nonstop and he deserves some time off after guarding Kushina everyday." Minato sent a worried thought to his last student, the loss of Obito and Rin was too much for him and Minato hoped that guarding his pregnant wife would lighten the darkness in his heart. However in his weekly report Kakashi hasn't had any change.

"Very well, I shall return to the office. Good luck you two." Said Hiruzen before leaving to return to work.

Minato watched the Sandaime leave before turning to his wife and kissing her passionately making her sputter, "I'm going to get the ANBU and finish the preparations, I'll see you there." Said Minato before leaving.

Kushina watched her husband leave with a smile, then turned back to Biwako to finish their earlier conversation. As tuff as Kushina was she was terrified of how much child birth would hurt, after all she doesn't that much experience with extreme pain in that area.

xXx

(Later that Night: Remote Location)

"It Hurts Dattebane!" Screamed Kushina as loud as she could, she was right in her earlier assessment in that she wasn't prepared for the pain, it was unimaginable.

Minato watched with worry, he's never seen Kushina in such pain. "Will she be alright?" He asked hoping that nothing was going wrong, he winced when he felt the Kyūbi fighting to get out of the seal.

Biwako scoffed at the Yondaime, "You're the Fourth Hokage, so stop being so terrified! If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!" Exclaimed Biwako trying to break the man out of his worry.

Minato nodded and refocused on containing the Kyūbi which was not cooperating at all. ' _You stay in there_ _Kyūbi_ _, Naruto please hurry!_ ' And thats when he heard it, the cries of his son.

Minato turned to Biwako who was cooing a sleeping Naruto and walking towards him, Minato reached out to take him but he was moved away from him, "Ah ah, mother first!" She said making Minato pout although he looked to his beautiful wife. ' _Thank you Kushina, you've made me the happiest man in the world._ '

An exhausted Kushina turned to look at her baby boy, "Naruto-kun, its so good to meet you." She wanted to take him but was too tired to move.

Biwako knew full well what Kushina as going through and pulled Naruto back up, "Don't worry you will have plenty of time with him later." She said before walking over to take his measurements.

xXx

Outside of the cave where Kushina was giving birth to Naruto, Tobi knew that the only time a seal as strong as the one Kushina has would weaken is during childbirth. The only problem is that this barrier around them is messing with his sensory abilities, he can feel the area but he can't pinpoint it to use Kamui(1) to get inside. Tobi decided that it would be better to try than to wait around and hope for the best.

He teleported into one of the caves and found nothing, Tobi flared his chakra in frustration before teleporting again to the cave right next to this one. This time he heard voices, he then sighed in relief that he might not be to late. Now that he was in the right place he used his training to sneak into the room. Tobi watched as two nurses cleaned and measured a little blond baby, now was his chance.

xXx

Minato was still basking in the happiness of his sons birth, he turned to Kushina before becoming serious, "I know that you just went through a lot Kushina, but I'm going to re-tighten the seal now." Said Minato before focusing on the seal that was on Kushina's stomach.

Before Minato could do anything he heard someone collapse. Thats when he felt someone new and they had a _lot_ of chakra. ' _How the hell did someone like that get through that barrier?!_ '

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchūriki. Or this child dies before his first hour." Threatened Tobi holding a kunai to Naruto's throat who was now wailing at the tension in the room.

Minato started to become frantic and Kushina was grunting in pain since the Kyūbi was thrashing around inside the seal. "W-wait, Calm Down." Said Minato frantically. He needed to think of something he needed to fix the seal and save Naruto.

"Calm down? Why, I'm as cool as can be. Lets see what you can do, Yondaime." Said Tobi before throwing Naruto in the air, and lunging the kunai into the air to impale the infant.

Minato used his unparalleled speed in combination with the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to catch Naruto before the masked man could touch him again. Tobi watched as Minato held his son, it would be touching if he didn't have a mission to take care of. ' _Lets see how fast this one is._ ' Mused Tobi before activating several explosive tags that were on Naruto's blanket.

Minato teleported to one of his hideouts then tossed away the blanket and flashing away again to escape the explosion. Minato and Naruto made it just outside of the safe house, ' _That man, he's after Kushina which means he's after the_ _Kyūbi_ _. I need to get Naruto somewhere safe then save Kushina._ ' Minato rubbed Naruto cheek to calm him before using the Hirashin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) to take Naruto somewhere safe and put him in his crib.

xXx

(With Tobi and Kushina)

Kushina was being held up by jutsu formula using the Kaibi Hōin (Tail Releasing Method) to remove the Kyūbi _._ Kushina felt like her life force was being pulled from inside of her, it was agonizing and despite all of her training she could do nothing but watch as this monster ripped an even worse monster from her gut.

"Why…why are…you doing this?" Gasped Kushina. Why would anyone want to release the Kyūbi, Konoha has never used it as a weapon and she was the container because it was too dangerous to let roam. What good could come from releasing the fox?

"I want my pet back. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Asked Tobi rhetorically knowing full well that Kushina did not in fact know that he was waiting for this moment all week. Which is when he heard Kakashi talk to his grave about it.

Kushina dropped her head in defeat and tried to focus on something other than the pain. However right as she did that her body lost all energy and she collapsed onto the bolder she was standing on.

She heard an extremely loud roar and looked up to see the massive form of the Kyūbi standing over her, growling and looking very upset. Tobi smirked under his mask and looked at the dying red head.

"I think it would be fitting for the prisoner to kill its jailor, no?" He asked before putting the Kyūbi under his Sharingan's control and sending a mental command to kill Kushina. The Kyūbi responded immediately and slammed its paw down where she was destroying the bolder instantly.

Luckily, Minato arrived in time to save her before that could happen. Minato landed on top of one of the trees and sent a bone chilling glare towards the masked man, who only chuckled in response causing Minato to teleport away.

xXx

(Inside Konoha)

Tobi teleported inside of the village with unparalleled ease, his Kamui gave him instant teleportation to any place without the use of formulas. So if he wanted to he could go right now to Iwagakure and summon the Kyūbi for a few minutes then go to Kumogakure do the same and come back here and repeat the process without much trouble. However, he has a plan for tonight and that involved using the Kyūbi to destroy Konoha.

He listened around and spread his senses to feel his former home, which was alive and full of happiness and excitement. It made him sick, these fools are living in a fantasy land and now he's going to make it a nightmare.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Exclaimed Tobi while slamming his palm onto the ground. The Jikūkan Ninjutsu activated and erupted a huge plum of smoke and out came the Kyūbi. The strongest of the Bijū roared in a mindless rage before swinging its palm destroying buildings and killing dozens of Shinobi and civilians.

The shinobi quickly sprung into action attacking in teams hoping to distract the Kyūbi from destroying the village and killing even more people.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen watched in horror as the exact thing that was supposed to be prevented was happening and hundreds of his villagers were being killed by the enormous Bijū. The elderly Sandaime removed his Hokage robes and adorned his battle attire while preparing himself to face off against the Kyūbi.

"Hokage-sama! The Kyūbi is attacking the village!" Alerted one of his ANBU in a panic.

Hiruzen tightened his arm guard before turning around, "Yes. I can see that." Replied the Sandaime before rushing to the battlefield.

xXx

The village was in a state of what only could be describe as chaos. Dozens of shinobi would line up to face off against the Kyūbi only to be easily killed as if they were only insects, which to the Kyūbi…they were.

Hiruzen arrived to a rooftop and overlooked the battle, not much can be done when there is an enormous monster destroying buildings with ease. Hiruzen formed his hand seals before bitting his thumb and slamming his hand onto the rooftop he was standing on and preformed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). Erupting from the smoke was his long time partner: Enma.

Enma wasted no time before using the Henge: Kongōnyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff). Hiruzen grabbed the indestructible staff and twirled it with practiced ease. The best thing about Enma in his Henge is that he can still sense whats happening around him. And thanks to the countless hours of training with his partner, his is capable of knowing exactly when Hiruzen wants him to extend without even being told.

Hiruzen leaped into the air and extended Enma nearly a kilometer long and with strength only surpassed by his female student slammed the staff down onto the Kyūbi's head. The only affect that his attack seemed to have was making the Kyūbi angry. It roared and the wind from it's roar launched any shinobi in front of it away from the battlefield and most likely killing them when they hit the ground.

The Sandaime grimaced at his attacks lackluster affect before preparing another attack. He stopped however when the Kyūbi started to build chakra. That wasn't good.

xXx

(Atop the Hokage Monument)

Minato frowned at the Kyūbi, he knew what it was planning. After all, his very own creation the Rasengan was made after he witnessed a Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb) during the war. Minato watched the Kyūbi for a moment before pulling out one of his signature kunai and running through a few seals preparing a jutsu to protect the sacred monument he was standing on.

As the enormous ball of destructive chakra came flying towards him destroying buildings even in proximity to the jutsu. Minato stood firm and raised his arms to activate his jutsu the Hiraishin: Dōrai (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder).

A huge jutsu formula appeared next to Minato which looked to be consuming the Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb). Minato closed his eyes to feel for his Kunai around the village and made a one handed ram seal. Off to the distance several kilometers away was a massive explosion. ' _I have to be careful. With explosions this big there aren't many of my kunai that I can safely send those away to._ ' Grimaced Minato.

Minato was broke from his thoughts when he sensed someone behind him and quickly swung his arm around to plunge his kunai into their head. However the kunai and his arm merely pass right through the masked man's head only for him to grab it and try to suck Minato in with his jutsu. Minato sensed the danger and quickly teleported away.

' _He really is as quick as a flash…next time the instant we touch!_ ' Thought Tobi while making a one handed ram seal to teleport to Minato to keep him busy while the Kyūbi destroys the village.

xXx

Minato caught his breath and waited for the masked man to inevitably come to confront him. He only had a few options to deal with the calamity of a night this turned out to be. He only knows of a few seals that can contain the Kyūbi, and even then it would be very risky. Not to mention if he doesn't reseal all or some of it into Kushina soon she will die, and he will _not_ allow that to happen. If he can deal with the man fast enough, then he can preserve chakra to save not only Kushina but everyone in Konoha.

MInato narrowed his eyes at the space in front of him distorting in a spiral pattern and out came the same masked man who manage to follow him almost instantly, without a jutsu formula. ' _This is bad, he can teleport without markers or seals. That surpasses both the Nidaime and myself. Not to mention he entered the barrier without tripping any security, killed the ANBU, separated me from Kushina and controlled the_ _Kyūbi_ _…there is only one man who could have done all that._ '

"Are you…Uchiha Madara? No, thats impossible, he's dead." Said Minato before grabbing a handful of his custom kunai and tossed them in the air making them land all around the open area they were about to fight in.

Madara chuckled and removed his hood, "Ya know…I sometimes wonder about that."

The Yondaime wasted no more time and teleported forward and stabbed the masked man in the chest, even with the Sharingan he couldn't counter the instantaneous movement of the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu). Minato jumped away when the masked man became intangible again and he started to fall through him.

Tobi took out his chain and attached it to his wrists and charged forward toward Minato. The Yondaime waited a moment for the masked man to run right over one of his kunai that was in the ground. Minato made a Rasengan instantly, ' _When he's intangible, attacking is useless. However based on my attack earlier the intangibility is activated by reflex. And no Sharingan can counter my jutsu._ '

The instant Tobi stepped over a kunai he was blasted into the ground by Minato's Rasengan. Minato applied the jutsu formula for the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) onto the point of impact before touching again and applying a Keiyaku Fūin (Contract Seal) releasing the Kyūbi from the Masked Man's control. Minato wasted no time before teleporting back to the village.

He didn't notice or acknowledge that the Masked Man was still breathing.

xXx

Minato arrived to see that the Sandaime and the shinobi of the village were doing a valiant job in keeping the Kyūbi from moving further into the village. Minato teleported directly under the Kyūbi and used the Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique). Gamabunta appeared several hundred meters in the air and came crashing down on top of the Kyūbi, with Minato atop of Gamabunta's head.

Gamabunta shook off the dizziness of being summoned and looked around. "Gamabunta-sama, please hold the Kyūbi for a moment while I prepare." Asked Minato. Gamabunta's eyes widen at the mention of the Kyūbi before trying to hold him down only to be rewarded by a claw to the face nearly cutting his left eye out. The Kyūbi thrashed but was held down under the massive weight of the boss toad summon.

Minato atop gathered chakra from nature and his eyes his eye became yellow with a horizontal toad like pupils and around his eyes was the pigmentation of a perfect sage.(2) With the large amounts of potent chakra Minato easily jumped the Kyūbi and himself to a safe distance away from the village.

Unfortunately, it was also where Kushina and Naruto were. But Minato was not know for being the fastest shinobi alive for nothing as he saved Kushina and Naruto before the Kyūbi could hit the ground after teleporting.

Minato looked at the Kyūbi with determination, he knows what he needs to do. "Kushina, do you think you can hold it still?" Asked Minato hopefully. Kushina nodded and used her Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) to bind the Kyūbi.

Minato nodded and created the throne and placed Naruto on it and started flowing through handseals. First he used the Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal) and sealed half of the Kyūbi inside of Kushina. Minato momentarily thought of splitting the yin and yang half of the Kyūbi but decided to evenly split the Kyūbi so that Kushina and Naruto don't have an imbalance of either. Kushina nearly passed out from receiving the Kyūbi back into her seal but was quickly rejuvenated by the return of it's chakra now in her system.

With renewed energy Kushina tightened the chains holding the Kyūbi and helped Minato in sealing the other half. "Kushina, I'm going to use a different seal on Naruto. I want to make sure he can use the Kyūbi's chakra later on in case someone like the Masked Man comes back." Explained Minato to which Kushina nodded in agreement, whatever made her baby safer worked for her.

Minato flashed through seals and used the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Sign Seal). He left it slightly open so that Naruto would be constantly receiving the Kyūbi's chakra and so that he could call upon it should he need to. The Kyūbi roared angrily at being sealed once more but could do nothing as he was sucked into the infants stomach.

Both Minato and Kushina dropped to their knees in relief but started to fuss over Naruto who was crying at the turn of events that he managed to survive in the first hour of his life.

Hiruzen and a few shinobi arrived to the area and rushed over to Minato and Kushina hoping that they were alright.

"Minato! What happened to the Kyūbi?" Asked Hiruzen, he didn't want to ask why Kushina was still alive seeing as that may be interpreted wrong.

"I managed to seal it inside of both Kushina and Naruto, since I doubt I could have sealed it all at once by myself." Explained Minato making Hiruzen's eye's widen, that must have took a _lot_ of chakra. "I'll explain more later." Finished Minato before catching Kushina who finally succumbed to her exhaustion and passed out.

Minato picked up Kushina who was holding Naruto in her arms, even unconsciously terrified to let him go. He nodded to the Sandaime before teleporting home to get some well earned rest with his family.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

(1)- Any Jutsu that is the same in both the Japanese and English like the Rasengan, Chidori and Kamui, will be normal and with no translation like the Kamui is translated into _Authority of the Gods._ Based on the wiki at least.

(2)- Minato was a perfect sage and could enter it without the help of Fukasaku and Shima. Even though he says it takes him a while to enter it, in the manga it took like two minutes tops.

If you have read my other stories you will see the change in format, with the jutsu's being in Japanese and what not. That is because I have been talking with other writers (who are WAY better than me) and they told me that it works better like this. I would do it with my other stories but I don't want to change mid way through the story.

This was in my head for weeks! I didn't really want to put it out before I finished my first story but I was having trouble writing with this is my head so I thought it would be better to start this story and see if people wanted to read it. Hopefully you guys don't hate it too much.

Obviously much of it is the same as cannon, this is the prologue and the point of divergence is Minato quickly finishing the fight with Tobi and using Sage Mode to seal the Kyūbi into Kushina, saving her. As well as giving Naruto access to an abundant supply of potent chakra. And in the end both of them survived.

Note that this story will NOT be a neglect or extremely fluffy story. It will be my adaptation on how Naruto's life would be with his parents being alive. So if you want Naruto to be neglected by Minato and Kushina, this isn't for you. If you want constant family fluff, same deal.

Thank you for reading this and the next chapter should be out in a couple of days thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

Peace Out!


	2. The Incident

_**AN:**_ Welcome back, my updates are random with no real schedule but don't expect this story to be updated every other day. I mostly did this to give the story some content to look at until I update again.

Chapter 2: The Incident

* * *

 **(Time Skip: 4 Years After the Kyūbi Attack)**

xXx

(Namikaze Household)

A small child ran around the house giggling at his mother who was trying to catch him. Naruto loved to run, his father was know to being the fastest and strongest shinobi ever and he wanted to be just like him. So in his young mind, always running would make him faster. Much to Kushina's annoyance who was trying to get Naruto dressed. Oh yeah, Naruto was naked.

Kushina sighed at her energetic son, he never stopped running and she blamed it on one of the shinobi at the Hokage office who was telling Naruto about his fathers skills while he was there a few weeks ago. Now all he wants to do is run and be like his father, which was adorable but it got tiring after a while.

"Naruto! If you don't get over here this instant! No ramen for a week!" Shouted Kushina with a vicious smirk, he shared the same weakness as his father.

Naruto froze mid-step and turned back to his mother and ran back to her. He had a frightened face and looked to be close to tears, if he couldn't have his ramen then…whats the point!? Kushina smiled and lead her son to his room to get him ready. Naruto's fourth birthday was last week and she bought him some new clothes.

Kushina smiled at her now clothed son. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with two white lines going down each arm, grey shorts and the blue sandals that everyone wears. He looked very cute but he was missing one thing, and she finished it last night.

"Naruto-kun, I made this for you. It will keep you warm since its very cold this time of year." Said Kushina with smile, she was holding a long dark blue scarf with white stripes that looked to be bigger than him. **(1)**

Naruto smiled at his mother with s slight sweat drop, "It's a bit big Kaa-chan." He liked the present but its way to big for him.

Kushina smiled and started to warp it around Naruto's neck, it nearly swallowed up his whole face. She could only really see the top of his nose and up. "It may be a bit big to you now but I made it so you can use it as you grow." Not to mention he looked incredibly cute with a overly large scarf on.

Naruto nodded, he liked the scarf but now he's ready to do what they were going to, whatever that was. He guesses that his father won't be with them, for the past few days he's been very busy at the office. Something about a treaty with another village. Naruto never really paid attention when his father was talking about it.

Kushina grabbed Naruto's hand, much to his embarrassment and they left the house. She wanted to get Naruto some things and then take him to the park. She and Minato were talking about starting Naruto's training soon and they would need to get some books and new ninja gear.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Minato let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, there are a lot of things going on this week. In the aftermath of the Kyūbi attack the village relations with the Uchiha clan have been strained to say the least. When he sent shinobi to where the Masked Man should be lying dead, the ninja found nothing signaling that he wasn't dead and left the village. When Minato went to the Uchiha compound he sensed everyone there with his Sage Mode, no Uchiha in the village had the chakra reserves or signature to match the Masked Man. Which means that he was a missing Uchiha.

Since the Third Great Ninja World War ended five years ago, there were a lot of unaccounted for Uchiha. Not to mention he could be either a missing shinobi or less likely, a shinobi thought to be dead. So in the end unless he were to show back up, Minato doubts he will be able to find him. He tried to sense the mark he left on him but it was either too far away to sense or the man removed it. **(2)** Judging from the skill set the man possessed, he most likely removed it as soon as he left the village.

If the strained relations with the Uchiha weren't enough, Minato has been focused on a potential alliance with Kumogakure. If it were to go through then three of the great five would be together and Jiraiya-sensei's dream would be that much closer. Later today, a Kumo ambassador would be arriving to discuss the terms of the alliance. Hopefully, they don't ask for too much. Kami knows that Ay-dono isn't the most reserved individual.

The door to his office opened and in walked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime. Even though Minato has taken over as Hokage, the Sandaime likes to help Minato with the duties of the Hokage. It helps getting work done and keeping the village functioning even better, which is how the village is nearly repaired after only four years.

"Morning Minato, We have a big day today." Greeted Hiruzen.

Minato nodded and summoned the ANBU outside of his office. In walked a teenage sized ANBU with a masked that was decorated to look like a dog. "Kakashi, I want you to be the one to escort the Kumo shinobi to my office." Ordered Minato.

There were two reasons that Minato wanted Kakashi to be the one to escort the Kumo group. One is that he completely trusts Kakashi as a ANBU captan. The other is that Kakashi is starting to get a very fearsome reputation in the enemy villages. So he doubts the three or four foreign shinobi would try something in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi bowed and left the office without a word. Making Minato frown at his only students silence. He has been hoping that time in the ANBU guarding Kushina would help him, which it didn't. Then Kakashi's service record was too good to remove from ANBU and now Minato is worried that keeping him inside of the black ops will only further darken his soul. He'll have to come up with something soon otherwise he's worried he'll loose Kakashi.

Hiruzen watched as Minato went over paper work, "He'll be fine Minato, he's strong." Assured Hiruzen trying to ease the Yondaime's worry. He definitely knows what it's like to worry about his students, he's still worried about two of them.

"I just don't know what to do with him." Sighed Minato, maybe putting him in the regular force would help. It would certainly help himself since Gai keeps asking about Kakashi. "Regardless, we need to focus on the treaty."

The Sandaime nodded and reached into his robe to retrieve his pipe. Lighting it with a flare of Katon chakra, both Hokages got to work on their preparations for the meeting later.

xXx

(Outside of the Village)

Razo walked towards Konohagakure no Sato, he stands 5'6 with black hair and dark eyes. He wears the standard Kumogakure shinobi uniform but he has a bandanna instead of the normal headband. Raikage-sama selected him to accomplish this mission to retrieve a Hyūga and Namikaze Naruto, they were recently tipped off that he possesses the same special chakra as his mother. Raikage-sama wants a Hyūga because Kumo doesn't have many Kekkei Genkai users and having a Hyūga baby factory would be nice.

The Yondaime Raikage told him that he should take them while Taji has a meeting with the Hokage. As soon as he gets the brats he'll book it back to Kumo at top speed, which is another reason that he was selected for this mission. Of all the Jōnin in Kumo, he was one of the fastest. The best part is that even if they were caught, Konoha couldn't really do anything unless they wanted war and Konoha would never risk war, no matter what.

Taji was the ambassador from Kumo, he is an elderly man that served in Two Shinobi World Wars and retired to serve as an ambassador. Raikage-sama wanted him to be the distraction since he is a highly respected shinobi and the higher ups won't end a meeting early out of respect. Giving Razo enough time to get as far away as he can.

"We should be to Konoha in the next hour or so. Once you are escorted to the meeting, I'll find us a place to stay." Razo said evilly, this plan was flawless. Taji nodded and kept walking.

xXx

(Later that Night: Namikaze Household)

Kushina smiled at her son who was reading his new book, _Chakra and its Uses._ Her son was so engrossed in his book that he couldn't smell the ramen she was cooking, which meant that he was _really_ interested in his book.

This kind of had a double effect on Kushina, on the one hand she is happy that her son is interested in starting his studies so that he is ready for the academy. But on the other hand she doesn't want her baby to grow up so fast. She should get him some more toys or something, or introduce him to some boys his age.

Yes, thats exactly what she will do tomorrow.

Naruto was finding his new book very interesting and extremely informative.

 _Chakra is essential to even the most basic_ _technique_ _. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water_ _, exhaling fire_ _, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts._

He didn't know he'd be able to do all of that, he couldn't wait. He could imagine standing on top of water and blowing out a huge fireball. He went on to read the different types of techniques chakra is used for. The most common being Ninjutsu.

 _Ninjutsu is a term referring to almost any_ _technique_ _which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike_ _genjutsu_ _, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations_ _._

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he could transform! Amazing! He's going to go outside to try and use his chakra.

"Kaa-chan! I'm going to go outside for a bit!" Shouted Naruto not even waiting for him mother to respond.

His families home didn't have the largest space, a little yard and some plants. But right now he didn't need a lot of room. Naruto skimmed over one of the earlier parts of the book that informed him on how to access his chakra.

Naruto sat on the ground and close his eyes to focus. He put his hands into the shape that he saw in the book and concentrated. While he had his eye closed and was meditating he calmed and tried to find his center.

However, while he was concentrating, he heard something off to the side.

 _Shut Up you stupid brat and let me look!_ Someone whispered angrily making him open his eyes and look around.

 _Thats his son! Blond, blue eyes with whisker like scars!_ Naruto's eyes widen at that, nobody has whiskers other than him. He was quite shy about that and this person is definitely looking for him.

Naruto was about to run back inside when he was snatched up and shoved into a bag with a little girl about his age who was crying. "Now you two stay quiet for Razo Oji-san." He said nicely before closing the bag and throwing it over his should making the two children hit there heads on each other knocking them out.

xXx

Back inside of the house Kushina was putting the finishing touches on her Uzumaki Ramen. Both Minato and Naruto loved her ramen and she thought that since tonight was going to be stressful for Minato she would make his favorite.

She hasn't heard anything from Naruto for the past fifteen minutes, "Naruto! Dinners ready!" Called Kushina knowing that he would be there faster than should be possible for someone his age.

She frowned when nothing happened, where was that little guy? Kushina got a weird feeling in her stomach she walked outside and her eye's widened. Naruto isn't there!

Kushina frantically looked around and ran towards the Hokage's office. She never cursed her lack of sensory ability until now. She needs to get to Minato so he can send everyone after the person responsible for taking her baby.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Aggravating, is the word Minato would use to describe the meeting so far. The only thing Taji has done is ask for ridiculous terms that they would never agree with and deny anything that he or Sandaime-sama suggested. Although, Minato's face didn't show any of the annoyance he was feeling.

"Something else could be unlimited unchecked access between countries. Your shinobi could enter as could ours." Proposed Taji knowing full well that it wouldn't work. His job is distract since no shinobi would dare disrespect him by interrupting the meeting so he needed to make it last as long as possible.

"Taki-san, that wouldn't exactly-" _I don't care if he's in a meeting with Kami! I'm going in!_ Came the familiar voice of his wife when she's truly angry. He started to sweat slightly since he couldn't remember what he did to get her so mad.

The doors to the office burst open and in walked Kushina with the most furious face possible. He red hair was floating behind her resembling the nine tails of the Kyūbi. Taji stood from his seat at the disrespect but was floored from a killing intent even stronger that he's ever felt in his life.

"Minato!" Barked Kushina making the Yondaime flinch. "Someone has kidnapped Naruto!" She turned to the old man who she just intimidated and her eyes widen in recognition, he's a Kumogakure ambassador. Kumo, the village that tried to kidnap her. Kumo, the village that doesn't mid taking children for military strength. Kumo!

"You Bastards! It wasn't enough that you tried to take me but my four year old son!" Roared Kushina choking Taji fully intended on killing him.

Minato must have come to the same conclusion as he summoned Kakashi who was outside into the office.

"Kakashi! Naruto-kun was kidnapped! Form a team and get him! And bring me the person responsible _alive_!" Ordered Minato darkly, he would like to have a few words with the person responsible.

Minato went over to Kushina and pulled her off of Taji, he couldn't die. Not yet at least. Kushina looked at Minato incredulously, this man was one of the ones responsible for taking her baby and Minato didn't want him to pay?

"Kushina he can't die yet. We need to question him." Said Minato before ordering the Chūnin outside of his office to escort Taji to a holding cell.

After he was gone Kushina could hold it in anymore and started to cry. Minato quickly pulled her into an embrace rubber her back as she sobbed into his chest. Her baby, was taken just like her. The difference was, she was a Genin when they took her. Not a four year old baby! The more she thinks about it the more worried she got.

Minato was having similar thoughts and was worried that they might do something to Naruto if he doesn't cooperate. When they get Naruto back home, Minato will personally start his training. He was foolish to think his enemies wouldn't try something against his son.

Hiruzen watched them with a sad face, he knows full well the danger a Kage's family faces. Luckily for him, his clan was always willing to watch out for Asuma and Kien **(3)** while he was away.

"I'm going to step out. I know everything will work out, Kakashi will find him." Reassured Hiruzen before leaving the family to comfort each other.

xXx

(With Razo)

Razo sped away from the village with the two children in the sac over his shoulder. They were relatively quiet and weren't wiggling making this much easier. He can already see the accommodations for completing his mission in record time.

He felt so wiggling come from the sac and frowned. The wiggling turned to thrashing and screaming, Razo sighed angrily. It seems the boy is awake.

Naruto was punching and kicking the person carrying him as hard as he could while screaming. If he could hurt this guy he could get back home, hopefully. He's never left the village and doesn't know where they are since he's in a bag.

Razo took the sac off his back and opened it up to quiet the brat. When he opened it he heard a childish war cry before he was punched in the face. Despite the brat not being very strong he hit his nose just right and broke it causing a lot of blood to come out. Some of it got onto Naruto making him freeze, he's never seen so much blood before.

Razo felt a surge of anger. He couldn't hit the brat for risk of hurting him too much so he settled for Genjutsu. He may not be extremely skilled in this field but he could use it on some brat.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)!" Said Razo with a snarl. It's only a D-Rank genjutsu but it would be more than enough to deal with a child. Picking the blond up and throwing him back into the sac.

He was about to start running when he got a gut feeling that he should move. Right when he jumped back, shuriken impaled the tree he was in tell Razo that he wasn't alone.

Kakashi tsk'd at the Kumo shinobi noticing them. His team was the best tracking team in the Black Ops, so it's kinda embarrassing that they were noticed.

Kakashi rushed in using his ANBU training to approach unnoticed to take care of this annoyance. In the ANBU, Kakashi is hailed as second only to the commander and was capable of sneaking up on other ANBU without them noticing.

Razo put the sac under his arm and darted away, if he could get to the border it would be a declaration of war for them to follow him further.

Kakashi sped forward and used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to get in front of the enemy and darted forward with his kunai. Normally he would use a Raiton jutsu to subdue this guy but he didn't want to risk hurting Naruto.

Razo noticed an ANBU approaching and grimaced, fighting an ANBU with one arm would be difficult. He took out a kunai and hoped he could kill this guy quick and get back home.

Kakashi went for a slash hoping that Razo would block it. When the Kumo ninja moved his arm up to parry the attack Kakashi spun the kunai in his hand reversing the grip and spinning on his heal stabbing him in the gut. The kidnapper grunted in pain and tried to bring down his kunai on the silver haired ANBU's skull. Kakashi used his gift from Obito to avoid the attack and kick him in the stomach knocking him out.

Kakashi used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and made a perfect copy of himself to bind the Kumo shinobi and make sure he doesn't try to run. He made sand signals to tell his team to head back to the village.

The real Kakashi opened the sac and was shocked to see a young Hyūga lying unconscious on top of Naruto. Gently putting the young Hyūga to the side to find his sensei's son. Reaching into the bag and picked up the blond and felt a surge of anger. The child was covered in blood and looked to be under the influence of a genjutsu.

 _Naruto looked around his home with confusion. How did he get here? Walking around he heard him mother humming in the kitchen while cooking. Naruto walked into the kitchen to see a sight that he doesn't get very often and it brought a smile to his face._

 _His mother was happy and serving food while his father was at the table. He never really gets to eat with both of his parents very often. Naruto walked up with a smile and took a seat at the table and his father smiled at him._

 _Naruto found that he couldn't move something forced him still. The windows broke and several men rushed into the kitchen. Naruto watched as they attacked his mother and father and couldn't move to help._

 _His mother was stabbed by one of the men and the others were beating on his father. Naruto started screaming but no sound was coming out. Naruto watched as the men attacked his parents helpless the only thing he can make out about the men is that they has Kumogakure headbands._

 _Tears started falling from his eyes at the sight._

Suddenly the world around him shatters and he sees a man with a dog mask hovering over him. Naruto still had tears in his eyes but put on a frown. He didn't know what this man wanted but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

Kakashi knowing that he didn't have the people skills to deal with the situation took out the gift he received from his sensei when he made Jōnin. Kakashi threw the triple pronged kunai on the ground to make it send a ping to his sensei who should still be able to sense the kunai at this range.

Suddenly Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. Kushina felt the slight tingle of a jutsu and looked around and saw her baby on the ground covered in blood and crying. She nearly teleported to him pulling him in a motherly hug.

Naruto let the events of today catch up to him and passed out in his mothers arms. Kushina looked over to a very recognizable ANBU. "What happened?" Snarled Kushina.

Kakashi felt some sweat drip down his forehead at the redhead's tone. "From what I could gather. This man put both Naruto and the Hyūga in the sac. Naruto must have started thrashing and when the Kumo shinobi opened the bag Naruto punched him breaking his nose. Which would explain the blood." Started Kakashi giving the good news first and letting out a sigh when Kushina smirked and Minato who was holding the Hyūga smiled towards his son.

"From there, I know that Naruto was put under the influence of a Genjutsu. I don't know what it was but Naruto was pretty shaken up. Thats when I summoned you two here hoping that it would help ease him." Finished Kakashi and grimaced at the horrified look on Kushina's face and the grim look on Minato's face.

Minato put his hand on Kushina and Kakashi's shoulders and used his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu). They were instantly transported away.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Everyone appeared in the office and Minato gently set down the Hyūga on one of the chairs in his office. Minato turned to Kakashi. "I want you to inform Hiashi that we have found a stolen Hyūga. Now that I think about it, I think this is his daughter since she doesn't have a Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)" Ordered Minato and his student left with out a word.

Kushina wiped her eyes and looked at Minato, "What did he see? What if it scars him for life? What…what are we going to do?" Sobbed Kushina holding Naruto tighter. Minato wrapped both of them in a hug as if to protect them from the world and pushed back a tear, he failed in keeping his son safe. Next time both he and Naruto will be prepared.

Several minutes later the door to the office opened and in walked Hiashi Hyūga with a stern face. "Thank you for saving her, Hokage-sama. We only noticed her absence ten minutes ago." Said Hiashi while bowing in respect. The Hyūga Patriarch felt shame that he didn't even notice his daughter being kidnapped, he left her to train in one of the training grounds and thought she would be safe in their compound. Someone is going to be punished for this.

Minato nodded in return knowing that despite the hard exterior, Hiashi was quite worried about his daughter. The Clan head picked up is unconscious daughter and left to take her home. ' _Forgive me Hitomi, I almost lost our daughter._ '

Minato stood up and regained his composure. With everything that happened tonight, he needs to see to the interrogation of the two Kumo shinobi. Not to mention dealing with the Raikage, he has a few things he'd like to say to him. Mostly involving a Rasengan smashing into his overly muscular mouth. But this needed to be handled carefully.

"Kushina, I'm going to over see their questioning." Said Minato before kissing her on the check and rubbing his sons hair. Kushina watched him leave and hoped that whatever was happening to the two Kumo shinobi involved a hammer to their crotches and maybe fire. She picked up her son and carried him back to their home.

xXx

(Konoha Detention Center)

The Detention center was the headquarters for the Torture and Interrogation Force. On the outside it was a one story building with no windows but on the inside it went deep underground to several sub basements.

Minato walked with purpose to the room holding both of the Kumo shinobi. His Haori was flowing behind him and his face was firm. He was going to have them questioned, tortured then killed. Then he's going to go home and be with his family.

The Yondaime arrived to a door with a light above it signaling that it was occupied. Minato opened the door and walked in, inside was the two heads of the Torture and Interrogation force Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. There was a two way mirror that showed both Kumo shinobi tied to chairs.

"Have you two started yet?" He asked the two Jōnin who only shook their head in response. "Get to it, start with the one with the bandana. Ibiki…no restraint." Ordered Minato with a blank face.

Both Jōnin nodded with a grim look. However they understood why the Yondaime was so angry. Kumo spat in their face and tried to kidnap his son and a Hyūga heiress. It was pretty much a declaration of war.

"I'll get started then Hokage-sama." Said Ibiki giving his leader a salute before leaving the Yamanaka and Hokage in the room to observe.

xXx

' _This turned out awful. If I make it out of this the Raikage will have my head._ ' Thought Razo shamefully, he was chosen specifically for this mission and he failed. Not to mention the fallout for his failure. Raikage-sama won't budge against Konoha when they accuse him of ordering the kidnapping of a Hokage's son and a clan heir.

The Raikage believes that since they have more shinobi than Konoha that they can intimidate the Hokage into doing whatever he wants. If they were dealing with the Sandaime Hokage then maybe, it was a well know fact that the elderly Hokage favored peace over everything. But this is the Yondaime Hokage, the Kiiroi Senkō. He won't be intimidated by numbers. He killed over a thousand Iwa shinobi _by himself._ If the Raikage doesn't understand this then they could have a war on their hands.

"Welcome, I always love company. Now I thinks its time to begin." Said Ibiki with a cruel smirk

xXx

Minato rubbed his temples in frustration after watching Ibiki and Inoichi do their work for the past three hours. Apparently the Raikage believed that these two would be able to get away with his son and a Hyūga without getting caught. The idiot.

He will be sending a message to the Raikage in the morning. Minato didn't know what was wrong with A, kidnapping children is despicable. He shook his head and teleported home with his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu). Normally he wouldn't use his jutsu in such frivolous ways but he just wanted to go to bed.

Opening the door to his bedroom he sees Kushina curled around their son. He knew that this hit her extremely hard, not only did it happen while she was home. But this happened to her when she was a genin, Kumo kidnapped her for her special chakra. Minato hated them for that but it gave him the chance to sweep Kushina off her feet so he got over it much faster than her. But now their four year old son was taken and it brought up old wounds.

Minato walked around to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around both of them before falling asleep after a very exhausting day.

xXx

(The Next Morning)

Naruto thrashed around in his sleep having a nightmare. He woke up panting with sweat on his forehead. He noticed that his mother had him in a tight grip and his father was looking at him with worried eyes having been woken up from his tossing around.

Minato felt his heart break at seeing his son experience a nightmare that was obviously from the Genjutsu he was put in last night. He tried to think of what he could do to help calm his son down but he knew that it would take a while for him to have his sense of security back after having experienced the reality of the shinobi war much to young. It reminded him of Kakashi, who found his fathers dead body after coming home from the academy one day. Naruto would likely have nightmares for a while and a lot of trouble ever trusting a Kumo shinobi.

Minato was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto wiggled out of Kushina's arms and crawled out of the bed. Naruto didn't even turn or say anything to him. He just walked out of the room silently.

Knowing that he should keep Naruto company he got out of bed to take a shower.

xXx

Naruto walked into his room and went to his closet to look for something. His birthday was last week and he received a few gifts but he was looking for one in specific.

 _Thats his son! Blond, blue eyes with whisker like scars!_

Naruto started to throw around toys in search for a white box. Naruto moved a shogi box that the Nara family gave him and found it. It was a small white box with shuriken designs covering it. Opening the box Naruto let out a sigh of relief. This was given to him by his fathers student.

It was a dark blue almost black mask, if he was Identifiable by his birthmarks then he would cover them. Naruto took off his shirt and put the mask on that hugged his skin and covered his neck as well. Naruto then put on a clean long sleeve blue shirt with white stripes going down the sleeves. His new mask and shirt matched quite well mused Naruto while looking at himself in the mirror.

Naruto nodded to his reflection and went outside where his book should still be.

Naruto walked outside and found his book lying on the ground. He walked over to it and started to read it with intense focus that he didn't posses yesterday. And thats how Naruto spent the next few hours of his morning, reading over the many properties and applications of chakra.

xXx

Minato watched his son from inside, he wondered what made Naruto want to put on the mask that Kakashi got him for his birthday. He heard Kushina walk down the stairs yawning and he turned to her with a smile.

Kushina gave him a kiss and looked out the window to see their son focusing intently on his book that she bought yesterday. "Why is he wearing that mask?" She asked lightly. When she saw her husband shrug she decided to go and ask him. Being curious himself, Minato followed.

Naruto was going over a paragraph about Nature Transformation. The book said that this was the most commonly used Ninjutsu for Offense and defense.

 _Change in c_ _hakra_ _nature is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in jutsu. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities._

Naruto nodded to himself at the new information. He was going to continue on to find out what shape transformation is but was brought out of his book when his parents came outside.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Greeted Kushina and Minato expecting Naruto to jump up to tell them about everything he read about.

"Morning Kaa-san, Tou-san." Replied Naruto before going back to his book. Right now this was his training, he needs to learn the fundamentals so he can start training correctly.

Both parents were shocked at the response, not only did it lack the usual cheerfulness that Naruto always had. But Naruto called them Kaa-san and Tou-san, he always gave them the affectionate Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. They both gave each other worried looks now knowing that last night had deeply affected their son.

Naruto, unaware of his parents current states looked up to his father with serious eyes, which Minato wanted to laugh at since he looked more cute than serious. "Tou-san, when can we start training?" Asked Naruto.

If Minato was asked this two days ago he would have told him in a few months. But after last night, he agrees that he should start his son's training so that he could defend himself should something like this ever happen again. No- _when_ this happens again. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking that his enemies were above coming after his son in his own home anymore.

"Let me go get some things. We can start now." Replied Minato with a serious face.

Kushina's face fell, her little baby was thrown into the harsh reality of shinobi life and changed. It broke her heart that she couldn't protect him for a few more years. But something positive came out of this, she has been neglecting her training these past few years since she's been taking care of Naruto but if his training begins then she can start training again herself.

Naruto nodded to his father and went back to read his book while his father went back inside to gather some thing.

Kushina crouched down and rubbed her sons cheek getting him to look at her, "Why are you wearing this Naru-chan." Asked Kushina afraid of his response, she hoped that it was his shyness over his birthmarks making him want to cover them up. It reminded her of herself as a child, she used to be embarrassed of her red hair since it was so different but she learned to love it since Minato and later Naruto, tell her how much they like it.

"My birthmarks, thats how he knew who I was." Was Naruto flat reply.

Kushina's eyes widen, Naruto must have heard what that man said before he took him. Now he wants to hide his face because he doesn't want to be recognized. She briefly wanted to tell him that now people will recognize him as one of the few people who wear a mask but if this made him feel safe then she would let him.

Minato came outside with his flack jacket on a shinobi pouch in his hand. "Naruto! Lets go to a training ground!" Called Minato from the doorway. Their back yard wasn't that big and it was against the law for shinobi to train inside of the village. Even the Hokage has to follow the rules.

Naruto jumped up and ran over to his father, following him towards a training ground.

xXx

(Outside of Konoha)

Minato and Naruto arrived to a clearing right next to a mountain. It was a decent sized clearing with trees and decent shade from the mountain.

Minato turned to Naruto with a serious face, "This is yours." Said Minato handing Naruto the shinobi pouch that had the standard genin supplies.

 _25- standard shuriken, 10- standard kunai, 5- level 1 explosive tags and 25 feet of bandages._

Naruto looked over everything in the pouch with curiosity. He's never used any of these things before. Strapping to his backside in the middle since he's small enough for it to seem like a larger medic pouch on his small frame.

Naruto nodded at the additional weight and looked back to his father. Who smiled at his determined son. "The first thing any shinobi should learn is how to access their chakra. I want you to use this hand seal and concentrate." Lectured Minato showing Naruto the ram seal.

Naruto centered his gravity like the book told him and closed his eyes and focused while holding the ram seal. After a few minutes Naruto started to feel his chakra and pulled on it. Minato who was watching smiled at his son who managed to find his chakra quite fast. His eye's widened when he sensed the amount of chakra Naruto has.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back to his father, "Whats next Tou-san."

Minato was too caught up in his thoughts to answer right away. Naruto's reserves were naturally going to be large. After all, the Uzumaki clan was know for their life force. Not to mention Naruto is a Jinchūriki, meaning that his reserves would be even bigger when he used the Kyūbi's chakra. He would have to make sure that Naruto focuses on chakra control otherwise he'll have trouble with complex jutsu later on.

"We're going to work on conditioning then Taijutsu. I want laps around this field, I'll tell you when to stop." Ordered Minato making Naruto take off running around the opening.

xXx

Naruto collapsed onto the ground exhausted, his father drilled him nonstop for the past three hours. Laps, push-ups, sit-up, then he had to learn katas for Taijutsu. After learning the katas his father made him practice them over and over until he memorized them. He could do them in his sleep.

Minato gave his son a proud look, he kept up with the training and didn't complain once. Whenever Naruto looked like he was going to quit he would narrow his eyes in determination and go back to work. It filled the Hokage with pride to see that the philosophy of never giving up that he wanted his son to inherit may have indeed been passed to Naruto.

"Lets get you home." Said Minato softly before giving his son a piggy back ride home. These were times that he cherished, since he's Hokage, he has very little free time so when he could spend time with his son it made him very happy. Naruto wanted to tell his father to put him down and that he could walk but was too tired and decided to enjoy the ride.

xXx

(Kumogakure no Sato: Raikage's Office)

Ay sat behind his desk reading a message that just arrived from Kumo. He half expected it to be a message detailing the results of the meeting.

He was surprised and angered to learn that his two shinobi we caught and killed. The message goes on to say that the Yondaime would let the matter go since the guilty party was put to justice. Which meant that Razo and Taji were killed.

Ay wanted to demand the ones who killed his shinobi handed over to him but suspected that Minato himself most likely killed them for trying to take his son. He wouldn't expect Minato to hand over himself. In the end there wasn't much he could do to retaliate, _yet_. He'll wait and see how the wind flows and continue to build his forces.

The other villages after the Third Shinobi World War went into disarmament, only agreeing in returning their villages to their former might. But not Ay, he has more shinobi than any other village. Granted Kirigakure was an unknown but a civil war doesn't help a village build forces.

Yes, he'll continue to build his village's strength and wait for an opportunity to present itself.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **(1)** \- This is the scarf from The Last that Konohamaru found that was made by Kushina for Naruto.

 **(2)** \- It was never specified how far the Hiraishin could be used so I made it so that Minato could only go as far as he could sense the kunai's "ping". Makes more sense this way, otherwise Minato could just teleport to a kunai in a different village. I know other stories have Minato do that, but that seemed a little ridiculous to me.

 **(3)-** The Hokage's other son was never named for some reason. So this is going to be his name. If he was named please tell me.

I hope you guys like the story so far. Naruto was exposed to the life as a shinobi. I need feedback for the story so leave a line or two so that I know that you guys like what you see.

Next chapter we'll see Naruto's skills as a shinobi in training.

Peace Out!


	3. Training

**AN:** Man I got the writing bug for this chapter. I just couldn't stop after finishing the last one. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Training

* * *

 **(Time Skip: 1 Year Later)**

xXx

(Outside of Konoha)

"Again!" Shouted Naruto to himself after failing to land a Taijutsu combination on his training partner a.k.a his father. For the past year Naruto has been working with his father whenever he got the chance. Minato was more than willing to help his son train and Kushina would even take Naruto to train when she felt like it.

Naruto shook off the fatigue he felt and readied a kunai before running at his father with all the speed he could muster, which was pretty fast much to his and his father's pride.

Minato watched his son charge with a calm face, he was genuinely impressed with how fast Naruto learns. He is slightly above average at learning through theory, but where Naruto shines brightest is when he goes to the training ground and learns by watching and doing. Minato's never seen anything like it, Naruto was able to comprehend and get the gist of the Taijutsu form he was trying to teach after only seeing it once. Thats just incredible no matter who you ask. It will be interesting when they start Ninjutsu and Genjutsu training to see how his learning curve is affected when the material isn't strictly physical.

Naruto slashed upwards with his kunai making Minato calmly lean to the side to let the slash safely pass him by. Undeterred by the missed attack, Naruto kept up attacking with his kunai stabbing and slashing hoping to catch his father at least once.

Minato calmly dodged and redirected his sons attack watching him with a scrutinizing gaze that he would use on his students in his Jōnin-sensei days. Naruto's form was good and he had very high stamina, considering his Uzumaki heritage and being a _Ji_ _nchūriki_ , it wasn't much of a surprise. Kushina was never tired in their early years. Things that they will work on- speed, technique and tactical thinking. Naruto is already quite fast for his age and very smart, he's surprised Minato several times during their spars with his planning, traps and forward thinking. But, it could be better. Technique, Naruto's Taijutsu is very good but he hasn't mastered all of the katas. But they have plenty of time to work on it.

Naruto frowned under his mask before going for a horizontal slash on Minato who leaned back to escape the attack. Seeing his father react how he expected, Naruto threw his kunai as hard as he could towards Minato's stomach.

Surprised at the change in tactic, Minato contorted his body and spun in the air over the kunai making a slight show of it hoping to irritate his son. Naruto jumped back and reached into his ninja pouch and grabbed four shuriken before throwing them at his airborne father hoping for the best.

Minato let out a sigh mid spin, showboating put him in quite the situation. The shuriken coming for him will hit before gravity can take affect. Granted he could contort his body so that _he_ won't get hit but his precious Haori will get skewered. Or he could teleport a few feet away, but that would mean his five year old son forced him to  Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu). Taking option one, Minato twisted his body dodging the shuriken and watched as his haori took some damage. Minato landed on his feet and held up his hand to stop his son from continuing.

"That was impressive Naruto. Capitalizing on me while I was airborne knowing that I would have limited options." Praised Minato with a smile, Naruto nearly glowed under his fathers praise.

"Thanks Tou-san." Responded Naruto rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "When can we start Ninjutsu?" Naruto wanted to learn some jutsu, he was progressing but he still isn't strong enough.

He's still vulnerable.

Minato watched his son's eye's go through several emotions with a slight frown. He could tell that he was still insecure about his skills and most likely felt vulnerable. It was normal to feel that way after being kidnapped, it was a miracle that that it didn't effect him more considering how young he is.

Despite that Minato wanted to hold off on Ninjutsu training until Naruto entered the academy. As he is now he is already far ahead of other students in the academy, he would put Naruto close to genin level as he is now. No use to further separate Naruto from the rest of his future classmates.

"We're going to hold off on Ninjutsu until you enter the academy." Answered Minato. Naruto had a disappointed look in his eye. Seeing the look Minato took out a scroll from his ninja pouch.

"We may not start Ninjutsu yet but your progress is coming along so well that I got you something." Started Minato before unsealing a custom ninja pouch.

It was larger than normal pouches, it was twice as wide as a normal one and had several more pockets and held way more tools. Minato knows that Naruto likes to incorporate tools into his Taijutsu but would run out fast so he thought that getting his son a bigger custom pouch would help.

Naruto took the gift with a smile hidden under his mask. Naruto opened the pouch too look inside and saw that it was already full and ready to go. It contained a different set of tools and a larger number of the standard ones.

 _60- Standard Shuriken, 30- Standard Kunai, 10- Level-2 Explosive Tags, 25 Feet of Bandages and 2- Spools of 50-Foot Ninja Wire_

However, Naruto took one of the kunai that was inside of the pouch that looked different and held it in his hand. It was one of his father's Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) kunai.

"I thought that you should have one with you just in case." Said Minato answering the unasked question. Naruto wanted to give it back to his father and tell him that he didn't need it but knew otherwise, just because his Taijutsu is good doesn't mean that he could fight off the person that would be sent to kill him. Naruto removed his normal ninja pouch before putting on the larger one. Naruto moved around to get accustom to the weight, then put both hands into the pouch and threw two hands full of shuriken towards the target attached to one of the trees.

"Thanks Tou-san, I like it." Said Naruto. Minato nodded happily that his gift was appreciated.

Minato made a unique hand sign and next to him smoke erupted and a copy of Minato was looking right at Naruto. As much as he hated it, Minato could only spare two or so hours in the morning to train his son before he needed to get to work. Which is where the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) came into play. His clone can run Naruto through drills while he goes to work.

"I think another hour of training would be fine. Take him home after he's done." Ordered Minato to his clone who nodded and started walking towards his son. Minato watched for a moment as Naruto started his laps before teleporting to his office to start his day.

xXx

(Time Skip: Several Hours Later)

Minato put down a scroll with the information detailing their shipments of basic ninja tools from _Tetsu no Kuni_. The Land of Iron was the continents leading supplier of shuriken, kunai and explosive notes. Granted any country can and does make their own unique tools. However, only _Tetsu no Kuni_ has the means of mass producing to supply for each of their clients, otherwise known as four of the five great ninja villages. Kirigakure relies on their own blacksmiths to make their tools, considering the types of swords the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ wield, its no surprise.

Signing his name to approve the order of ninja tools Minato closes the scroll and leans back in his chair. He has a meeting scheduled with the Sandaime to address an issue that has been bothering them for quite some time. The Academy.

The door to the office opens up and in walks the elderly Sandaime, despite the appearance of being weak and brittle. Minato knows that the Sandaime is still an _S-Rank_ shinobi that very few would dare to fight.

"Thank you for coming Sandaime-sama." Greeted Minato while giving his predecessor a polite bow. Nodding back Hiruzen took a seat and started to smoke his pipe.

"I wanted to discuss the idea of reforming the academy. Jiraiya-sensei has reported over the years how our rival villages train and prepare their shinobi. As it stands now we produce nine to fifteen shinobi each class. With a different training plan I believe we can produce more genin who are better equipped." Started Minato.

Hiruzen nodded silently thinking over what changes could be made. This isn't the first time that he thought to change the academy, he wanted to nearly a decade ago but with the war going on he couldn't focus on it too much.

"My proposal is to focus on conditioning and theory the first year. The second year adding Taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. The third year tactics and jutsu. Then the fourth and final year, we have test the students to find out their affinities, strengths and weaknesses and which genin hopefuls would make the best team. The three jutsu we require to graduate I feel aren't enough, we should have them learn two other jutsu, be it Nin, Tai or Genjutsu, it will vary depending on the student and their aptitude." Finished Minato, it wasn't finished and would require a lot of work but he feels that it will be worth it.

Hiruzen liked the idea of pushing the students harder in the academy so they would have a better chance of surviving in the field. Rather a student sad over failing than dead. "How do you propose students learn the additional two jutsu?" Inquired Hiruzen, Chūnin sensei's don't have that wide of a variety of jutsu at their disposal.

"We can give the academy access to _D-Rank_ jutsu. Or Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques that don't require a high amount of chakra. I don't want to give the academy students access to anything higher than _C-Rank_ jutsu though, we can't have them throwing around massive fireballs." Answered Minato.

Obviously some students would have a hard time learning the jutsu but if they cant master them in the last year then they shouldn't bother with the lifestyle of a shinobi. As cruel as it may be, Minato would rather fail a student them have to tell their families that they were killed in the line of duty.

Giving the academy access to low ranked Nin and Genjutsu didn't seem like a bad Idea. The exceptional students could learn more than two should they want to. Overall the idea of reforming the academy seems like good idea.

"When would you want to implement the change to the academy?"

"The next semester in a few months, we can have the plans played out in a few weeks and the Chūnin sensei's can be told what they need to prepare for the new curriculum. Obviously the current students will be a different story, we can change lesson plans but it would be unfair to change so much while they are already in school." Answered Minato.

Hiruzen nodded in thought, this new plan further cemented his thought that Minato was right for the job as Hokage. He is changing the village for the better and trying to give genin a better chance to survive in the field.

"I believe we have much to work on." Stated Hiruzen while packing ore tobacco into his pipe.

xXx

(Namikaze Household)

Naruto fell onto the couch in exhaustion, his father put him through quite the workout today then he had to go shopping with his mother. Which wouldn't have been to bad if it didn't last all day. Naruto was starting to grow out of his clothes and Kushina used that as an excuse to make her son try on nearly every outfit in the village. Thankfully he kept his mask on so nobody could see his blushing face whenever somebody would tell him how cute he was.

So far he was coming along well enough in his training that he was happy with his progress. Even though he hasn't learned any jutsu yet. Maybe his mother would tech him one.

Getting up from the couch with a tired grunt, Naruto walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner.

Despite being a full-time mother and housewife. His mother was a former Jōnin, his father told him that she was one of the few shinobi that could hold their own against him. Whether he was being truthful or not, Naruto didn't know. But to have a reputation like that and to be a Jōnin meant that she would have to know _some_ helpful jutsu.

"Kaa-san." Started Naruto to get him mothers attention. "Could you-"

"No." Interrupted Kushina, "Minato wants you to wait until the academy for Ninjutsu."

Naruto dropped his head in failure. He should have expected that. But that didn't mean he couldn't teach himself. If there is one jutsu he has seen enough times that he should be able to practice it on his own it the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). He's seen his father use it enough times that he knows the weird hand sign and how the jutsu works enough to at least try it. **(1)**

Yes, that's what he's going to do.

"Naruto!" Shouted Kushina breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "I wanted to tell you that we're going to Shikamaru Nara's birthday tomorrow." Naruto nodded, he's met the Nara heir before. Lazy, but handed him a swift defeat in shogi.

Knowing that he won't get anything out of his mother Naruto goes outside to train, maybe he can surprise his father tomorrow.

xXx

(Next Day)

Naruto made significant progress last night, he was able to produce three clones after a few hours of practice. Today is the day that he gets to try it out on his father when they train, the look on his face is going to be so worth it.

Naruto put on his gear and ran into the kitchen. His father was reading a newspaper and his mother was cleaning the dishes. "Morning." Greeted Naruto, his parents replying the same.

"Tou-san, can have a quick spar this morning?" Asked Naruto hoping his father would say yes. Normally they only train every other day. Since his father didn't want to put too much strain on his body at a young age.

Minato eyed his son for a moment before nodding, a quick spar wouldn't hurt. "Eat your breakfast then we can go."

Naruto nodded and got a plate of food from his mother and sat at the table. Minato who was looking at his paper heard the plate hit the table before a sigh of relief from his son. Putting the paper down Minato looked at his son incredulously before sending a glare out the window, ' _Are you corrupting my son Kakashi?!_ '

Kushina having seen Naruto's little act before just shook her head saying that he'll get sick if he eats too fast.

Minato decided to drop the subject and put down the paper, "Lets go Naruto, you have to go to the party later." Said Minato before getting up from his chair and kissing Kushina goodbye. Naruto quickly following behind.

xXx

Minato didn't know why his son wanted to spar so bad but he was curious. He watched his son ready himself. A leave floated between them and Naruto took that as a sign to start and charged forward.

Naruto jump and went for a kick to which Minato redirected and threw Naruto to the side. Naruto tumbled for a moment before turning his body so that he could get to his feet and stop himself. Naruto put both hands into his new pouch and tossed eight shuriken towards his father with as much power as he could.

Minato took out one of his kunai and deflected all of the shuriken with ease before ducking under a surprise kick from his son. Minato grabbed his sons leg and slammed him into the ground 'Naruto' burst into smoke making Minato's eyes widen in shock before he was kicked in the back by two Naruto's making him tumble over.

Quickly getting to his feet Minato turned to where his son- _sons,_ were standing and by the look of their eyes, grinning. He could only form the one word to sum up his thoughts, "How?"

Naruto dispelled his clone and walked up to his father, "I've seen you use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) enough times to know the seal, and you've explained how it works when you first started to use it." Boasted Naruto proudly, it wasn't everyday- or ever that he could land a hit on his father.

Minato nodded numbly, it wasn't like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) was extremely complicated to learn. It was a _B-Rank_ jutsu because of the chakra drain but it seems that Naruto was handling the jutsu with little to no drawbacks. He wanted to scold Naruto he really did, but the overwhelming surge of pride that his son taught himself a _B-Rank_ jutsu was too much. Minato picked up his son while laughing and twirled him around, Naruto's grin could be seen through his mask and laughed along with his father.

"Thats amazing! I can't believe you managed to teach yourself that jutsu! How long did it take you?" Asked Minato before putting his son down.

Naruto rubbed his chin to looks as if he were in thought, "About a day, I just used the hand seal and put chakra into it until something happened then I increased until it was right." Naruto said nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal.

Minato just ruffled his sons hair and gestured him to follow him. "I wanted you to hold off on Ninjutsu Naruto. So for your punishment, tomorrow we are going to focus heavily on more _conditioning._ " Said Minato with a predator like grin making Naruto sweat, his father really knew some extreme training methods.

Knowing that in the end he did go against his fathers wishes he nodded in resignation.

xXx

(Time Skip: Later That Day)

Naruto calmly followed his mother to the Nara Clan Compound, it was located in the edge of the village since it is one of the largest in the village. Since the Nara clan have a huge forest and take care of deer. The Nara Clan's deer weren't just for the fur or meat, by special breeding the antlers would be used to create very special medicines that was widely used my Medic-Nin. It was one of the reasons that the Nara Clan had such a large compound, the money made of medicines was quite substantial.

Kushina walked along the road with a smile. It wasn't often that Naruto would get to spend the day as a kid. Before the Kumo incident, Naruto didn't have any friends, he would stay at home with her or visit his dad. The after the incident, the only thing Naruto was interested in was training and studying. So having the excuse to force Naruto to socialize with children his own age made her happy.

The two arrived to the Nara compound and were greeted by a familiar site, Chōza Akimichi and his son Chōji.

Chōza Akimichi was the 24th Akimichi Clan head and a member of the Infamous _Ino-Shika-_ _Chō_ formation. Each of the Members were current clan heads and _A-Rank_ Jōnin in every villages bingo books. While alone they were formidable, together they were able to turn the tides of many battles during the Third Great Ninja World War and take down several high level targets. Most notable were Kumo's 'Thunder Cannon' and Iwa's 'Earth Shaker' both were considered _S-Rank_ shinobi. Team work of that caliber hasn't been seen since the _Densetsu no Sannin_ _._

"Ah! It's good to see you Kushina-sama!" Greeted Chōza with a smile while his son bowed next to him.

Kushina pushed down a frown at the title, she never liked them but when Minato became the Hokage she was suddenly _Kushina-sama_ and it grated on her nerves. But after failing to make her former classmates address her normally she just got used to it.

"You as well Chōza! I don't think you've met my son, this is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun this is the head of the Akimichi Clan, Chōza and his son Chōji-kun." Introduced Kushina with a warm smile Chōji gave a shy wave and Chōza grinned at the masked blond. Naruto gave a polite nod to the Akimichi Clan members.

After the introduction both parties walked into the Nara compound together. They soon came across a large home with traditional sliding doors, unlike most clan head homes the Nara's was quite modest. The only thing that separated it from the rest of the homes was in the center of the home was a garden with a sizable fountain for decoration.

The door to the home opened revealing Yoshino Nara, she wore a pink blouse with a white color and a dark skirt with an apron over it. She had tan skin with dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and a smile adorning her face.

"Ah! Thank you all for coming!" Happily greeted Yoshino gesturing the four inside. Kushina had a bright grin on her face and embraced Yoshino who happily excepted hug. The Akimichi's and Naruto greeted Yoshino before entering the home.

Naruto and Chōji walked into the living room where Shikamaru was nodding absentmindedly while a blond girl was talking his ear off. Naruto sweat dropped at the sight while Chōji chuckled at his friends.

Both the young boys walked over to the other two and sat down. "Anyway, I was talking with daddy and he said that the academy is going to be changing. So—"

"Hello." Interrupted Naruto not interested in the conversation. Shikamaru perked up at the sight of Chōji and Naruto. He sent a thank you to the masked blond for interrupting Ino.

"Hi Chōji!" Greeted Ino with a bright smile and tilted her head to the side in confusion at the masked blond, "Who are you?" Asked Ino.

Naruto looked at the fellow blond with a bored look, "I'm Naruto Namikaze." Said Naruto. He's never met the Yamanaka heiress but could tell that she was a little too perky for him.

Ino's eyes perked up at the name, "Oh! Your related to Hokage-sama!" Realized Ino prompting Naruto to nod making her sequel and ask questions about his father and what it was like to be related to the Hokage. Naruto answered as best he could and just tried to ignore the fact that both Shikamaru and Chōji were slowly inching away while he was being interrogated by the Yamanaka.

Feeling bad that Naruto was now the victim to Ino's never ending barrage of questions, "Naruto! Would you like to have a match?" Offered Shikamaru, Naruto was a nice change of pace from loosing to his father in like five minutes.

Eyes brightening slightly at the offer, "Sure!" Answered Naruto. Ino pouted at Naruto not wanting to talk but settled for watching Shikamaru and Naruto play shogi.

xXx

"Thank you for coming!" Called Yoshino to the retreating figure of Kushina and Naruto both waving to the Nara Matriarch.

Kushina walked along with Naruto and would steal glances at him every few seconds to try and see if he had a good time. Not being able to take it any longer she decided to ask. "Did you have fun Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slowly nodded, "Yes. Ino and Chōji are nice even if Ino likes to talk a lot." Muttered Naruto making his mother giggle.

"I'm glad that you made some new friends! You'll make even more when you start the academy soon!" Cheered Kushina. Naruto sweat dropped at his exuberant mother.

xXx

Minato sat back into his chair with a sigh. Both himself and Sandaime-sama have finally finished their outline for the new academy curriculum.

For the first year, students would focus history of not just Konoha but the shinobi world as a whole. Knowing the history of potential enemy countries could one day save them in the field. Learn the theory behind Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, introductions to chakra and chakra control training, shuriken and Kunai practice and Taijutsu conditioning.

The second year would have more chakra control. _E-Rank_ jutsu practice, which would consist of the current three jutsu which were dubbed the _academy three_ \- more Taijutsu conditioning, weapons training, intermediate chakra control as well as higher level theory and tactics.

Third year would add Taijutsu spars between students and survival training. Now basic first-aid would be taught to academy students, how to dress wounds, how to identify fatal wounds our what could be salvageable. As well as advancing everything else they already learned.

The final year would add, testing students elemental affinity and Genjutsu aptitude. Team exercises, all out spars, low-level chakra control training as well as completing all the subjects touched on during the four years at the academy. Graduation exam would consist of a Taijutsu exam, jutsu exam and a written test. In the jutsu exam, students would be required to learn the academy three as well as two or more jutsu in their field of specialization of at least _D-Rank_ or higher.

Granted they would graduate at 10 instead of 12 but the two years didn't make much difference. More so now that he has effectually removed two years of fat from the academy. Now the genin will come out stronger and hopefully more prepared.

On to more trying matters. It might be time that Minato go visit the Uchiha Clan personally and have a chat with Fugaku. The Uchiha Clan were starting to get restless and he knows that it will only be a matter of time before something terrible happens- or _has_ to happen.

Minato let his thoughts wander to Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy with ridiculous potential, having already been accepted into the ANBU at the age of 10 spoke for his seemingly endless potential.

The Hokage let a smile grace his face, Itachi could very well be the bridge that links the Uchiha and Konoha back together. Minato resolved to having a discussion with the young prodigy first thing in the morning.

Suddenly the door to his office bursts open revealing Tonbo a Chūnin with a serious look on his face. Minato recalls that he is in charge of a border patrol squad that he gave the week off.

"Hokage-sama! We've found one of the locations that the bodies were disappearing too!" Reported the Chūnin frantically.

Minato's face instantly understood the situation. Over the past few weeks shinobi of varying rank have been disappearing without notice and without a trace. It got so concerning that Minato issued several missions for shinobi of varying rank to his shinobi so that he could flush out the culprit.

It seems to have worked.

"Report Chūnin!" Ordered Minato.

"My squad member, Yamanaka Toka is an adept sensor and while we were on the way to train she felt several chakra signatures below us which was strange considering we were in the middle of the forest. After searching for several hours we found the entrance to some sort of lab, nobody was there but it had several Konoha shinobi's bodies. I immediately suspected the culprit was the same responsible for all of the disappearances and came to report." Reported Tonbo without pause. He watched silently as Minato thought over what he said.

"Dismissed." Ordered Minato, Tonbo was of no further use for this mission if it who he thinks- no knows who it is.

There were very few shinobi in the village that had the skill to abduct Jōnin, and even fewer with a motive. Of all the shinobi Minato could name only one kept coming back to him.

Orochimaru.

Jiraiya has been talking to Minato about his teammates now obsession with mastering Ninjutsu and his need to learn. Apparently, Orochimaru was conduction scientific experiments to learn the effects of certain jutsu. So, Minato believes that one of the _Densetsu no Sannin_ was conducting experiments on fellow shinobi. As if moral wasn't wasn't low enough, it was only starting to get back were it was before the Kyūbi attack.

It was time that Minato had a talk with the SnakeSannin.

Unfortunately, Minato would need a tracker for this mission to help locate Orochimaru. With the target being one of the Sannin he would need to choose carefully. Orochimaru was widely renowned as the strongest of the Sannin, his skills in Ninjutsu were only surpassed by his elderly-former sensei. Minato would need someone who could withstand the presence of the Sannin as well as be able to find him.

Minato flared his chakra slightly summoning the ANBU guarding him, who also happened to be one of the best trackers in the village. Kakashi stood at attention in front of his sensei waiting for his orders.

"Inu, I need you to track Orochimaru." Ordered Minato. Kakashi nodded and blurred through hand seals before pricking his finger on a kunai and slamming his hands on the ground muttering, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)."

From the smoke emerged a small pug with a bored face and a Konoha headband.

Kakashi's _ninken_ were among the few summon creatures that wore a headband signifying the village they are loyal to. Among the few others was the Sandaime Hokage's long-time partner Enma, as well as Maito Gai's _Tortoise_ summons. It was rare for summon creatures to aline themselves to a single village. It was so that should potential summoners arise they could be added without political backlash.

Pakkun looked to his master for orders. "Pakun, I need you to track Orochimaru." Ordered Kakashi.

Pakkun nodded and sniffed the air, normally he would need something to reference so he could track the target. But Orochimaru's chakra was very … _unique_. Pakkun's head popped up before darting out of the room knowing that his master would be right behind him. Minato followed both of them hoping to end the matter.

xXx

The two shinobi were lead to the forest by Pakun. Minato was using his sensing abilities to try and lock onto Orochimaru. But he was unable to find him.

Pakkun stopped suddenly and growled at the clearing in front of them. Kakashi could see the chakra in the air with his implanted sharingan and dispelled the Genjutsu surrounding the clearing revealing stairs leading into the ground and to a door that was under a tree. It was like a basement in the middle of the ground.

"Thank you Pakkun you can go." Dismissed Kakashi before turning to his sensei. "What are your orders?"

Minato thought on that for a moment before taking out one of his specialized kunai and signaling Kakashi to follow him.

Entering the dimly lit lab Minato felt around for a chakra signature and could faintly sense one further into the underground hideout.

Kakashi tensed as he followed his sensei, he was getting a strange feeling as he trekked through the dark passageway.

Both shinobi turned down the hallway and saw a light at the end of the hallway and picked up the pace. Arriving into the room they saw Orochimaru smirking at them with a crazed look in his eyes. Behind them was an unconscious Anko laying on the ground sweating and panting.

"So it was you! Why have you done this Orochimaru?" Roared Minato furiously.

The traitorous Sannin chuckled evilly, " _Kukuku._ Its all for my ambition Minato-kun. I will achieve my immortality and master all Ninjutsu in this world. Those… test subject were necessary sacrifices." Answered Orochimaru, when Minato threw his kunai towards the Sannin he started laughing again.

Minato's kunai bounced off of a barrier that was now visible after being hit. The Hokage sighed in resignation, he wouldn't be able to break the barrier in time. Orochimaru won this round.

"I supposed it is time I stop playing around with you Konoha shinobi." Started Orochimaru before molding chakra and weaving seals with boredom. "Till next time Yondaime." Said Orochimaru before his body caught on fire and the Sannin disappeared. **(2)**

Minato's shoulders slumped at his failure. Pushing the anger aside he focused on breaking the barrier and getting Anko some medical attention, she didn't look too good.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(1)-** If Konohamaru was able to learn this jutsu with Naruto's ridiculous instructions which consisted of grunts and yelling the Naruto should be able to figure it out simply, after all the jutsu isn't that difficult.

 **(2)-** After Team Yamato confronted Sasuke in Orochimaru's base. Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto used some type of jutsu that made them look like they caught on fire and disappear. Thats what this is, I couldn't find the name.

So that was Chapter 3, I will be skipping through the academy quickly it will most likely only be next chapter. This arc will finish next chapter and the one following will last about 5 and then the Chūnin exams! But don't worry it won't be the typical Bridge builder mission that will be really slow and predictable.

If any of you have any thoughts of suggestions I will gladly hear them. I would like some reviews on what you thought. One or two lines never hurt. Thanks For Reading!

Peace Out!


	4. Education

**AN:** Alright welcome back, this will finish up the first arc of the story.

Chapter 4: Education

* * *

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Minato sighed to himself, so far the negotiations with the Uchiha Clan aren't going favorably.

They want more space for their clan and they want to be integrated into the running of the village. The first isn't the problem, but the Uchiha or Fugaku is crazy if he thinks that he's going to be apart of the Village's infrastructure.

Minato had several meetings with the Sandaime to hear what he thinks of the situation. The former Hokage didn't have much to say other than not to let himself be pushed around since it could jeopardize the Hokage's power. After all, the village isn't a democracy it's ran by the Hokage and the Hokage only.

Outside of the Hokage's office is the ANBU Captain Itachi Uchiha. Itachi has been gaining a lot of attention in the village ever since his showing in the Chūnin Exam three years ago. Not only did itachi win but he didn't even take a hit, either through genjutsu or superior speed no other Genin could touch him. After making Chūnin Itachi gained entrance into the ANBU Black Ops at the unprecedented age of eleven. Not two years later he was promoted to ANBU Captain at the age of thirteen. He was the Uchiha's prized jewel and their greatest source of pride at the moment.

Right now he isn't thinking over his accomplishments nor his ANBU Captain position. Right now he was thinking of a way to stop his clan from forcing the Yondaime into lashing out from the constant prodding.

Itachi gathered himself and walked into the office with a determined face. He noticed the exhausted looking Yondaime and let out a sigh, it seems that the Hokage was as tired as he was with the entire matter.

Minato noticed his guest and straightened up. "Ah, Itachi-san thank you for coming by." Greeted Minato with a smile.

Itachi nodded back to his Hokage before cutting to the chase. "I know that my clan has been a great source of problems in the resent months but I think that we can end it soon." Started Itachi gaining the undivided attention of the Yondaime.

"Itachi, I'm afraid that I can't give the Uchiha more power. It would unsettle all the other clans and could give the Uchiha the power to undermine my leadership. I will work to reach a common ground with them but one clan isn't worth an entire village." Warned Minato. He knew that Itachi is most likely be here try and gain favor for his clan.

Itachi nodded agreeing with the Hokage much to Minato's shock. "I agree Hokage-sama. I would propose a meeting with yourself and my father. Talking with messengers and go betweens isn't going to work." Offered Itachi, in the end it would be between his father and the Hokage so why not have them meet.

Minato nodded in thought, he has asked Fugaku to come to the Hokage's office a few weeks ago but the Clan Head refused saying that he had a prior engagement to the Uchiha Military Police. Minato just brushed it aside and continued working on other matters.

Now it would seem that he might need to go to Fugaku to talk about the future between their clans.

"Itachi, tell Fugaku that I'll be coming by tomorrow for a meeting. It's time we end this squabbling." Ordered Minato. Itachi saluted before leaving in seamless _Body Flicker_.

Minato released another sigh, hopefully tomorrow he can put an end to the Uchiha's bickering. He curses the Nidaime sometimes for his care of the Uchiha, putting them nearly outside of the Village was one thing, then making them the only clan to run the police force in the village was just asking for trouble in the long run. Now the Doujutsu wielding clan wants more power and respect since they aren't looked at favorably ever since the Kyūbi attack nearly six years ago. Minato himself feels a little distrust towards the Uchiha after that night, after all an Uchiha is responsible and the clan barely lost anyone in the attack. They only suffered twenty-odd deaths during the attack where the Akimichi suffered over eighty, odd indeed that the clan that should be protecting the civilians suffered the least casualties out of any group in that incident.

Minato's thoughts drift towards his family. Kushina, now that Naruto is in the Academy wants to start training and taking missions again. Minato was very hesitant to allow her out of the village but didn't voice that concern, his wife would kick his ass if she heard that or worse withhold sex. Minato shudders at the thought.

Naruto was another source of concern. He's only been attending the academy for a few weeks and is already being labeled as a prodigy and the teachers want to push him through to a higher year. Minato doesn't want his son to be one of those child prodigies, most aren't that well adjusted in the end, Kakashi being a prime example. The Hatake prodigy has been a ninja for over fifteen years, even though he's only twenty. No, Naruto will graduate with the people his own age, rather he be a very strong genin than out there killing people when he six or seven.

' _Well I still have to finish todays paperwork but it shouldn't take too long. Maybe I'll take Naruto to train after he gets out of the academy._ ' Thought Minato.

xXx

(Konoha Academy: Hours Later)

Naruto and the rest of his class walked out of the academy to their awaiting parents or escorts. Naruto walked out with a bored expression, they were lectured on Kiri-nin, their Suiton jutsu and underwater fighting abilities, from what he gathered unless you were the Nidaime Hokage fighting a Kiri-nin around water is really stupid and suicidal.

The blond academy student's eyes lit up at the sight of his father waiting for him, he usually has to walk himself home or his mother will drag him shopping. If his father is here then that means that they're going to train today! They haven't trained since his start of the academy a few weeks ago.

Naruto ran up to his father, "Hey Tou-san!" Greeted Naruto with anticipation.

Minato smiled at his son, "Hello Naruto-kun. I thought we could get in some training today since we haven't since in a while." Greeted Minato having a grin take over his face at happy expression his son had after hearing that.

The other students watched the interaction with confusion, they never thought that the quiet Namikaze would act so…emotional. Granted whenever somebody approached the blond he was always polite and never rude, he just never went out of his way to talk to anyone, it seemed as though he only wanted to learn and train. So seeing the usually flat Naruto light up was a strange sight indeed.

Minato started to lead Naruto away to a training ground after waving to the gathered shinobi who were also picking up their children.

xXx

The Namikaze duo arrived to a new training area. Normally Minato likes to take Naruto to the forest to train, but today he thought different. Minato guided Naruto to a desert like area outside of the village with several rock plateaus. The area was very dry, Naruto started to sweat just standing out here.

Minato turned to his son with a determined expression. Today he was going to teach Naruto a jutsu, not for the academy or to make him the top student. No, Minato was going to teach Naruto a jutsu so that he could get away should someone try to take him. Now that Kushina will want to start going back on missions Naruto might be at home alone, so Minato has to take some precautions.

"Naruto. I brought you out here for some special training." Started Minato who's lips twitched at the sight of an extremely determined Naruto. "Kushina, now that you are at the academy full-time, will start to go back on missions. That means that there will be times that I will be at the office and she will be on a mission and you will be alone." Minato said with a serious expression and Naruto looked down for a moment at the implications of what his father was saying.

"Therefore I want to teach you a jutsu. First I will give you a chakra control exercise to give you the necessary control for it then I will show you how to do it. The jutsu is called, Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)." Minato said from behind Naruto shocking him at the speed of the technique. He didn't even see his dad twitch.

Naruto gained a determined glint to his eyes before he nodded to his father to begin.

Minato smiled at the determination, "First you need to do a train exercise called Tree-Walking." Started Minato while gesturing towards a rock plateau. Seeing his son's confusion he elaborated, "Normally this exercise is done with trees since they are smoother and easier to practice on but I trained here with Jiraiya-sensei and I taught my team out here just like I'm training you." While Minato was saying this he was slowly and casually walking up the rocks making Naruto's eyes widen.

Naruto looked up at his father, "How do I do that?" Asked Naruto.

Minato jumped down next to Naruto and handed him a kunai. "You must channel chakra into your feet to stick to the rock. Too much and you will be repelled and too little and you wont stick. Use the kunai to mark your progress." Instructed Minato.

Naruto immediately got to work and ran towards the rock and managed two steps before being repelled from the surface. ' _So too much chakra._ ' Thought Naruto before trying again with less chakra.

Naruto ran towards the wall managing more steps before falling off. Naruto landed in a crouch with a thoughtful look. Minato off to the side could tell that in a few more tries his son will get it.

' _So I used too much the first time. Then the last time was the right amount but I ran out of chakra…I think I need to use a continuos amount of chakra not send chakra to my feet once and use that._ ' Thought Naruto before making the ram seal to concentrate before running up the rock without stopping.

Minato watched with a grin as his son managed to climb all the way to the top without stopping. His son was certainly quick on the uptake that was for sure. Disappearing from where he was standing Minato re-appeared next to his son at the top of the rock startling him.

"That was good but I want you to keep practicing this until you can slowly walk up the rock." Instructed Minato before throwing his son off the rock with a laugh.

Naruto brushed himself off while grumbling about his father.

(Time Skip: 2 Hours Later)

Minato watched as Naruto walked up the rock calmly with a bead of sweat going down his face in concentration. ' _For how fast he got the first part I thought this would be just as quick. I guess having so much chakra means that he will struggle to control it unless he trains it often._ ' Noted MInato.

Naruto got to the top of the rock and fell to his back panting, it was work to keep the flow just right and to keep his body horizontal.

Minato smiled at his son, "Very good." He complimented while taking a seat next to Naruto while he was resting.

"So tell me, how are you liking the academy so far." Asked Minato.

Naruto sat up and gathered some oxogen before replying, "It's alright, so far we only started chakra theory and shinobi history." Replied Naruto.

Minato nodded, thats what he expected considering Naruto has only been at the academy for three weeks. Seeing that his son's second wind has come he stood up, Naruto mirroring his action.

Minato grabbed his sons shoulder before teleporting off the rock to the ground. "Now Naruto-kun, the reason that I had you do this exercise before the standard balancing exercises is because the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) requires chakra being channeled into the users legs for incredible bursts of speed. Despite what most people think, this jutsu is not teleportation, masters of this jutsu can use it so fast that they appear they are teleporting when in reality it is just high speed travel." Lectured Minato with his eyes closed and one finger in the air. He forgot how much fun it was to teach.

Naruto listened to everything occasionally nodding in understanding. He can now see the use of having this jutsu, if someone were to come for him he can speed away to the nearest shinobi or his father. Slightly cowardly but it was his only real option at the moment, however mixed with his shadow clones he could make a very deadly fighting style.

"Okay, the jutsu itself is very simple. It only requires the tiger hand-seal and to channel chakra though your body. The amount of chakra necessary depends on the distance you want to travel and if there is elevation. We will start by simply going a few meters then work our way to starting from the ground and getting to the top of the rocks." Said Minato while watching as Naruto made the hand-seal before he was suddenly tumbling a few feet away.

Repressing the laugh he wanted to let loose Minato walked over to Naruto and offered him a hand. "Not bad you got the jutsu to activate, now you have to stick the landing and go further." Instructed Minato. Naruto didn't reply only trying again hoping for a better outcome.

xXx

(Uchiha Meeting Hall: Next Day)

Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage also know throughout the Elemental Nations as the _Kiiroi Senkō_ stood in proudly in his Haori. Next to him was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage also known as the _Purofess_ _ā_ and _Shinobi no Kami_ looking across the room with his usual blank face having decades to master his features to not let anyone know what he was thinking _._

Standing across from the two Hokage was Fugaku Uchiha the 42 Uchiha Clan Head and known throughout throughout the Elemental Nations as the _Hi no Genkaku (Illusion of Fire)._ Also in the room were forty of the Uchiha Military Police force that were in agreement with Fugaku and his claims.

Minato stepped forward, "Fugaku-san, you have requested to have additional space for your clan. That has been accepted." Started Minato there was no change in Fugaku's expression so the Yondaime continued. "However, I will not grant any one clan access into the village's infrastructure. Your clan already has a lot of power being the Military Police for the village on top of being the only clan that has a training camp located inside of the capital." Finished Minato with an emotionless expression. Whatever Fugaku says he must remain firm in his decision, he cannot be convinced otherwise less it undermine his authority as the leader of Konoha.

The Uchiha clan head felt livid at being denied his request. His clan was one of the founders of the village, they should be involved in how the village is ran. However the cold logical part of his brain understands what Minato is saying, he wouldn't let other members of his clan help lead it and undermine his authority. But despite that he cannot accept just more space, which even if this political stand off wasn't happening he would request for since the clan isn't getting smaller and they do in fact need more room.

Getting back on topic Fugaku steps forward towards the Hokage, "I'm afraid that more room isn't enough, our clan help found this village and is now being ostracized by its villagers for something we didn't commit." Replied the Uchiha.

Minato's face stood firm before replying, "Your clan may not have been involved, but an Uchiha was responsible for the attack, so the suspicion is not unjustified. Whether or not the one responsible is in the village or not, our village suffered its greatest tragedy and the one responsible was of your clan as well as your clan suffering the least amount of casualties out of any group of the village. Which to me and a lot of people that doesn't look like you were caught by surprise, you may not be responsible but it doesn't look that way. Now you are requesting compensation for your pride being hurt. I will not give you anything more than more space for your clan, power and money are out of the question." Minato went from indifferent to cold with his chakra leaking out of him like a faucet, the people in the room had to take breaths not to visibly be affected by the Hokage's presence.

Fugaku was rethinking his strategy, after everything the Yondaime said it kind of left him in a tuff spot. Anything he said would make him appear as a petulant child whining that he didn't get his way. The Uchiha Clan Head was forced to choke down his pride and except the terms. He is willing to give his eldest son's plan a go, to work to appear even more loyal to the village to dissuade doubt before requesting for more. As loath as he is to admit it, the Yondaime's claims weren't entirely false, they did only suffer twenty-seven deaths during the attack with the combined number of deaths after the incident being in the six hundreds, it did look bad.

Fugaku took another step forward and pushed his hand forward, "The Uchiha Clan agrees to your terms." Minato took the hand firmly with a nod, it would seem that this problem has been solved.

' _For now.'_ Thought Minato grimly.

xXx

(Namikaze Household: 3 Weeks Later)

Naruto walked down the stairs to the living room with a strange feeling in his chest. His mother would be going on her first mission after almost eight years. He knows that for the past few months that she has been training and getting back into shape but this is a new feeling for him. His father told him that she will be fine but he can't help but feel sick to his stomach at the thought of her leaving.

Getting down the stairs Naruto noticed that his mother was wearing a different outfit than normal. She has her hair in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face and her headband holding the bangs in place. She has a short-sleeve blue shirt under her standard Konoha flak-jacket and black form-fitting shorts that came down to her knees. Overall, to Naruto she seemed professional but this was still strange.

Kushina noticed her son walking down the stairs with a strange expression on his face after taking in her shinobi gear. If she recalls this is the first time he's seen her in it. "Ah Naruto-kun! Good morning, I made breakfast it's right on the table waiting for you." Said a cheerful Kushina.

Naruto walked over to his chair and took a seat looking at his food. Steamed vegetables and rice, how _bland_. Looking at it for a moment measuring the dimensions of the plate and the weight of the food. Naruto slowly reached for his mask, going extra slow because he can see his father peaking over the newspaper he was reading. Kakashi said that even if he doesn't mind his friends and family seeing his face it is still fun to tease them, Naruto took to that idea with enthusiasm. Right as Minato let out a sigh at his sons slow movement and turned back to the paper he heard Naruto's plate hit the table while Naruto was rubbing his belly.

Minato sweat dropped at his son while internally smiling, it would appear that Kakashi was getting along with his son. It might be good for both of them, Naruto can lighten back up and Kakashi can… become normal.

Oblivious to the happenings at the table Kushina checked over her gear once more. Her mission wasn't that difficult, she was tasked with leading a four-man unit to the northern borders to reset traps and to make sure that nobody was trying to sneak in. She doesn't know who will be on her team but it will most likely be three Chūnin. She can't wait to get back into action. Although looking over her shoulder towards her son she feels guilty seeing his face, this is the first time one of his parents are leaving for a mission. Despite it only being _B-Rank_ her Naruto is still worried, no doubt residual effects from his kidnapping.

Seeing that it was time to go Kushina walked into the dining room and pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." Whispered Kushina to Naruto who was blushing at the affection before he nodded.

Minato stood up and gave Kushina a kiss before walking her to the door. Naruto stood up and put his dishes into the sink before nodding to himself, his mother is a Jōnin meaning she is very strong and she will be fine. Naruto walked out of the house after saying goodbye to his father. Knowing that his father couldn't see him Naruto used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to get to school.

xXx

(Konoha Academy: One Week Later)

Iruka looked over his students with narrowed eyes, so far all of them seemed to be listening. "Now can anyone tell me what category Genjutsu falls under?" Asked Iruka to his class.

Sakura Haruno sat with a serious look on her face she had her notes and was listening attentively to the lecture. After hearing the question her hand shot up with speed rivaling the Yondaime himself.

Iruka smiled at his student, she was also first to raise her hand no matter the question she's very dedicated to her studies. "It would appear that only Sakura-chan has been listening. What is the answer Sakura-chan since your classmates clearly don't know." The rest of the class rolled their eyes but remained quiet.

Sakura stood up before answering, "Genjutsu falls under the category of yin-release sensei." Answered Sakura.

Iruka nodded at the correct answer. "Very good Sakura-chan. With that we go into the subject of Genjutsu." Started Iruka before going into an in-depth lecture about the theory behind Genjutsu

Naruto listened to the lecture with a bored expression. He may want to become strong but Iruka-sensei really likes to go in-depth behind the theory of different subjects. The day went by like that, after the in class lecture, they went outside for shuriken and kunai before practicing the leaf-balancing exercise.

Naruto walked out of the academy to be greeted by the sight of his mother waiting for him in her shinobi attire. Naruto started walking faster until he slammed into his mother with a hug. He was surprised on how worried he was while his mother was gone, he hid his worry while she was gone but seeing that she was gone but seeing her back was a massive weight off his shoulders.

Kushina returned the hug with a smile, before leading him home. Naruto composed himself and walked next to his mother with a content feeling, now that he knows what it's like for his mother to go on a mission he thinks he can handle it now.

"So how was your week Naruto-kun?" Asked Kushina getting Naruto to go into a review of his week and his mother had a content smile at being bak with her baby. It was really hard to be apart from him since it was the first time she's ever been gone for longer than a few hours.

xXx

(Konoha Academy: Two Years Later)

Naruto stood in front of the class after his name was called, today they are working on the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). Naruto made a hand-seal that was unfamiliar to the rest of the class before several clones appeared throughout the classroom surprising the students at the number and Iruka at the technique. If he is correct that was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) which means that Naruto not only has _very_ large reserves but is capable of using a _B-Rank_ jutsu already.

Iruka shook his head to clear out the surprise, "Very good Naruto-kun go and take your seat. Now Shikamaru Nara you're up." Instructed Iruka. Naruto watched as the rest of the class either attempted the _E-Rank_ jutsu or completed it without trouble.

The only person that had trouble with the jutsu was Kiba Inuzuka, the feral dog user was only interested in Taijutsu and Taijutsu alone so low level jutsu weren't of any interest to him.

After the jutsu practice Iruka lead his class to Training Ground A. The academy possessed three training grounds: A, B and C. They were all located in behind the Academy which is directly in front of the Hokage Monument. The Shodaime took the education of children _very_ seriously so using his unrivaled abilities to create training grounds safely located _inside_ of the Hokage Monument.

The one that Iruka was leading them to was the smallest. It was an open area surrounded with _massive_ trees, despite being inside of a mountain the training ground was very well lit with the combination of several plants giving off light and the Nidaime's light seals. On the edge of the training ground were several obstacle courses that resembles terrain of each of the Great Five Nations. This was to prepare future shinobi for the eventuality of having to operate in foreign lands that don't have large forests.

Standing in the middle of the clearing Iruka looked over the class. "Now everyone! Today is a special day! We are going to begin Taijutsu spars between students. This is only going to be Taijutsu, no ninjutsu." Instructed Iruka.

The class looked excited at starting Taijutsu spars several had anticipation in there eyes. "Are there any volunteers to go first." Asked Iruka.

Sasuke Uchiha immediately stepped forward. He's been waiting for this since the beginning, next to him was Kiba Inuzuka with his dog next to him barking with excitement. Iruka nodded and pushed the rest of the class back to give them space.

"Okay you two. Ready? Go!" Shouted Iruka.

Kiba wasted no time before rushing in without any hesitation. Kiba went for a haymaker, Sasuke leaned away from the punch while grabbing Kiba's arm and pulled him off balance. With Kiba about to fall forward Sasuke kneed the Inuzuka in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

The Inuzuka fell backwards while the Uchiha jumped on top of him with his fist posed to strike. Iruka called it right there in Sasuke's favor.

The girls that were part of the Uchiha Fan club cheered for the subject of their affection while Kiba grumbled about tripping.

As Sasuke walked back to the group he eyed a certain masked blond with a challenging glint in his eye. ' _You're on._ ' Thought Naruto.

Iruka looked up from his clipboard, "Next up, Takeo Hashima and Naruto Namikaze." Called Iruka.

Takeo was the son of two clan-less Jōnin, his father Toroi Hashima was Jōnin who was skilled in Suiton and Kenjutsu. During the war Toroi was teamed up with Kushina Uzumaki on several missions into _Mizu no Kuni_ gaining a reputation in _Kirigakure no Sato_ as an _A-Rank_ shinobi. Takeo took after his father in the Kenjutsu department already wielding a tantō.

Takeo looked to Iruka, "Am I allowed to use my tantō?" He asked. Iruka looked to Naruto to see if he was alright with it, the masked blond nodded in response.

Naruto and Takeo took there position and Iruka started the match. Naruto immediately reached into his ninja pouch and took out a kunai and took a defensive stance. Takeo unsheathed his tantō before going on the offense.

Naruto watched as Takeo sped towards him. Naruto realizes that he is much faster than Takeo judging by the speed in which he is approaching. That's good considering Naruto doubts that he will be capable of beating Takeo in Kenjutsu on even footing.

Takeo ducked low before going for an upper slash towards Naruto's face. Naruto managed to avoid the slash but was caught in the side by a kick from Takeo after Naruto leaned back. Naruto jumped with the momentum of the kick and back-flipped to his feet before narrowing his eyes and charging in.

To his classmates his speed was frightening and Takeo was hard-pressed to avoid the kunai slash but was hit by punch in the chest knocking him back. Naruto took off towards where Takeo was going to land. As Takeo looked up he saw that Naruto was right in front of him with a kunai pointed at his throat. The academy student dropped his tantō showing his surrender. Naruto offered his hand to Takeo who took it with a small smile.

Naruto walked back towards the group of students who were talking with each other about the spar.

Iruka decided to use the spar as a lesson, "Now, that last spar was an example of what happens when a shinobi of superior skill goes against a shinobi of superior speed. Takeo was the better at Kenjutsu but Naruto is much faster and used that to his advantage. Always remember to train your body as well as your technique it can be the difference between life and death." Lectured Iruka and smiled when he saw everyone listening attentively.

Iruka looked back over his clipboard ,"Now, next will be…"

xXx

(One Year Later)

Naruto looked around his classroom with anticipation, this is the final year of the academy and the year that they were going to learn jutsu and what their affinities are. Naruto knows that his mother possessed both Suiton and Fūton Nature chakra while his father was proficient with Raiton, Katon and Fūton. He was excited to see who he takes after.

Th rest of the class was taking away save for a few quite one. Iruka and another shinobi walked into the classroom, the students looked at the new person with a curious expression.

He was about the same height as Iruka standing at 5'9, he wore the standard Konoha attire only having fingerless gloves. He had moderately tan skin and forgettable features with an expressionless face.

Iruka stepped forward, "Hello everyone, welcome your final year at the academy! Today we are going to be testing your affinities before dismissing you. Since we have to make the groups for each element that you guys have. This will be another one of your instructors this year, Jaken, he's a Tokubetsu Jōnin and a Ninjutsu specialist."

Jaken is a twenty three year old Tokubetsu Jōnin, he served in the war as a Chūnin under Ibiki Morino. He's a specialist in Ninjutsu having a variety of jutsu ranging from barrier jutsu to elemental manipulation.

Iruka opened a box with several stacks of paper. "Ok everyone, when I call your name come down and take this paper and channel your chakra into it like this." Said Iruka before the piece of paper turned to ash and became wet. "My paper had two even reactions because I have trained both of my affinities, Katon and Suiton. The paper will have different reactions, turning to ash signifies Katon, becoming damp is Suiton, crinkling is Raiton, crumbling is Doton and slicing in half is Fūton." Instructed Iruka before calling out the first name.

Naruto watched several students discover that they were apart of the ninety percent majority of Hi no Kuni that possessed a Katon affinity. The Clan heirs however possessed either Doton or Katon and surprisingly Ino Yamanaka has both Doton and Suiton. Sakura joked that it wasn't much of a surprise that a pig like her would have the elements that make up mud.

Naruto was called and walked up to the table in front of Iruka, taking the piece of paper before channeling chakra into it. The slip of paper crinkled before it sliced in half, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the paper. Both Raiton and Fūton are very offensive and hard to control, well nothing is ever easy with him so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Naruto watched as Iruka wrote down the results before telling him to sit back down.

Naruto noticed that Ino was looking at him with a smile, no doubt because he was the only one so far to have two elements like her. Naruto sat back down and watched as the rest of the class went to test their affinities. Sasuke Uchiha also possessed two elements, both Katon and Raiton.

After everyone was finished testing their affinities Iruka stood back up, he was surprised by two of his students, Sasuke Uchiha possessed a rare Raiton affinity that was uncommon in Konoha. There were several Raiton users but very few who possessed an affinity for it. Naruto Namikaze was the other shock, Raiton and Fūton, the only other person with a Fūton affinity to his knowledge is the Sandaime's son.

Iruka nodded at the rest a few Doton and Suiton affinities but mostly Katon which was very common. "Very well everyone, that will conclude today while we make the lesson plan. Dismissed!"

Not needing to be told twice everyone left the classroom in a hurry. Naruto used this time to go to visit his father, gathering his chakra into his legs without the need for a hand-seal before disappearing in a burst of speed with the application of the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).

xXx

Minato listened with mock interest as Maito Gai went over the details of their _C-Rank_ mission in extreme detail. Two of his students listened with tick marks on their forehead while the other while crying passionate tears while furiously taking notes.

Both Gai and Minato looked to the the door where a masked Naruto appeared with his hands in his pockets. Realizing that he interrupted a meeting Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look.

' _That was impressive control over the_ _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_ _for an academy student._ ' Observed Gai with calculative eyes that were unfitting of his usual expression.

Minato smiled at the appearance of his son, "Take a seat over there Naruto-kun, Gai-san was finishing his report."

After hearing that Gai straightened himself before launching back into describing his teams 'youthful' performance on their _C-Rank_ mission. Naruto watched with bewildered eyes as the Jōnin… _animately_ described his mission.

After finishing his report Gai bowed to his Hokage and his Genin followed his example. "If that is all Hokage-sama we will be going." Minato nodded to the enthusiastic Jōnin and watched as they walked out, two of Gai's Genin sized up his son no doubt interested in him after seeing his little display.

After the team left the room Naruto walked over to his fathers desk and sat in the chair right in front of him. "We tested our affinities today." Started Naruto now having his fathers full attention. "Raiton and Fūton." Finished Naruto.

Minato raised his eyebrows at his son's affinities, but he supposed that his son was like a wild hurricane in a fight so it's fitting that he has the two most offensive elements. He also likes that he shares his elements with his son, which means that they can continue to train together in Ninjutsu.

"Both of those elements are very difficult to control so listen to your instructors carefully please." Warned Minato not looking away until Naruto nods.

"When is Kaa-san going to be back?" Asked Naruto. His mother has been gone for a few days on a mission, with his father usually at work the house was really quiet.

Minato frowned for a moment in thought, "She's on a mission in _Kiba no Kuni_ for reconnaissance. So she could be gone for a few more days."

Naruto nodded at the information, reconnaissance missions usually range from a week to indefinitely. But he knew that his father would never send his mother on a mission like that so she should be home by Friday.

"Do you want to train Tou-san?" Asked Naruto hopefully.

"Sadly I'm too busy, sorry Naruto-kun." Minato said apologetically.

Naruto nodded, it wasn't surprising that his father was too busy like always. Naruto left the office looking for something to do.

Naruto walked through Konoha without any destination in mind. He could go train but he already did his daily exercises so the only thing he could work on is Taijutsu but he doesn't have…a partner. Naruto felt like slapping himself on the forehead, his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) would be perfect for training, he could spar against a few clones. It might even help him weed out a few holes in his form if he can see his clones attack.

Nodding at his plan Naruto changed direction to go to the normal area he trains with his father at.

xXx

(Training Area: One Hour Later)

Naruto dispelled the last of his clones before dropping to one knee panting. He started with only one clone but the fight would last very long so he brilliantly decided to go against a dozen at once. Despite wearing a few bruises Naruto felt his new training would definitely work.

On top of one of the larger rocks was a lone ANBU. There was always at least one ANBU guarding Naruto while he was out of the academy and not with either his mother or father, Itachi Uchiha drew the fortunate straw of watching Naruto today. He was surprised that the Hokage's son trains this hard. He knew that ever-since the Kumo incident almost six years ago Naruto put all of his energy into training, but he's training harder than some Genin.

Itachi wishes that Sasuke had such a drive, sure his little brother trains hard but he doesn't this often. However Sasuke usually wants to train with him but due to his duties he has very little free time and their father is busy with his duties leaving Sasuke out to dry for sparing partners. Maybe he'll rectify that when he gets home today.

Back on the ground Naruto got back to his feet, after Taijutsu sparring he's going to work on his only other jutsu that was notable, the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). He's been working on it for years and he's gotten to the point where he can use it without hand-seals. He's heard from his father that he can not only increase the speed of the jutsu but reduce the time in-between uses with practice. Having his new goal in mind Naruto starts to practice his jutsu.

xXx

(2 Months Later)

Naruto stood next to Sasuke both having looks of concentration on their faces. They're both on the verge of finishing their jutsu, Raiton: Seiteke (Lightning Release: Static). The jutsu was unranked and was used as a way for shinobi to get a feel for their Raiton affinity.

Naruto has his palms facing one another before his chakra becomes a small blue orb, knowing that he is close he makes his chakra vibrate even faster. The small orb in-between his palms gives off a few small bolts of static. Naruto grinned triumphantly at his success and turned to Sasuke who received that same results he just did. Both looked up and turned to their instructor.

Let it be know that Kakashi Hatake didn't want this mission. His sensei felt that helping the only two Lightning natured shinobi in the academy would be good for him. However, a mission that didn't seem so bad at first turned into watching the two Genin hopefuls concentrate on their palms for over an hour everyday for the past few weeks. Whats worse, Kushina absolutely _forbade_ him from even touching his _Icha Icha: Summer Fun_ in front of her son. Kakashi did not want this mission.

Hearing the tell tale signs of static electricity Kakashi pushes down the urge to scream to the heavens. Even better it seems that both finished at the same time.

"Very good you too. Despite my lack for enthusiasm you both achieved static relatively fast. Some take several months or even years…so good job." Congratulated Kakashi flatly. "Even though I managed to do it in a week at the age of seven." He added at the end internally grinning at their annoyed expression, well Sasuke's he can only guess that Naruto's annoyed since he has his mask on.

"Well, now that you two have a feel for molding Raiton chakra we can move on to _D-Rank_ jutsu. However, today I want you both to practice using  Raiton: Seiteke (Lightning Release: Static). I want the time it takes you to make static lowered until it's seamless." Instructed Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to training and Kakashi went back to thinking about reading his book. He really didn't want this mission.

xXx

(Namikaze Household: Later that Day)

Naruto laid facedown on the kitchen table, he's waiting for his dinner and decided to take a quick power nap. Today was a very productive day, he was able to successfully make Raiton chakra and tomorrow Kakashi will start showing them a D-Rank jutsu.

However, Naruto feels that he can train harder, he could train more. His greatest enemy utilize Raiton chakra, but lucky for him he also has a Fūton affinity which is superior to Raiton. But with the way the academy was in the last year, the few shinobi that posses two affinities are only given the class time for one element. So Naruto was forced to only learn Raiton since he was the only person with a Fūton affinity and they didn't feel that one student was worth a Jōnin's time when there are other options.

But both his parents are Fūton users which means that he has a source of knowledge right at home. Looking up from the table he turns towards his mother, "Kaa-san!" Called Naruto to get her attention.

Kushina turns from the stove to her son. "Yes?"

Naruto took a breath, "I was wondering if you… if you could teach me Fūton."

Kushina frowned at her son, from what she has heard he was doing quite well in his Raiton training and it was unheard of or at least very uncommon for a Genin to use more than one element. She doesn't think that her son is power hungry so there has to be something else going on.

"I just… _they_ use Raiton. If I'm going to have to fight them one day. I want to be ready… I don't want to be—" Naruto's eyes started to water at the thought, he relived the nightmare of that genjutsu often. Being stuck while being forced to watch as his parents were killed by Kumo-nin, it was unbearable to think of loosing his family over his weakness.

Kushina nearly teleported to her son pulling him into a hug to comfort him. She didn't think that he was still terrified of Kumo coming for him. She mentally screams at herself for thinking that an untrained four year old was mentally capable of taking a Genjutsu weak or not. "Don't worry sochi, we can start tomorrow." She'll teach him anything to get him to feel safe again. She also feels the need to skewer every Kumo-nin on her chains for doing this to her child.

xXx

(Konoha Academy: 4 Months Later)

Naruto weaved through hand-seals before lightning enveloped his hand and launched forward taking the form of a lighting wolf with glowing yellow eyes that ran forward and destroyed the wood post Naruto was aiming for. This was the _C-Rank_ jutsu that Kakashi-sensei decided to teach him it was called the Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang).

Sasuke and Kakashi watched Naruto execute his jutsu with textbook perfection. Kakashi smiled at his blond student and turned to Sasuke, "You're up."

Naruto walked back next to Kakashi and Sasuke took position in the middle of the training ground. The Uchiha went through his hand-seals before executing the Raiton: Raigeki (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike).

Unlike Naruto's jutsu, he can't control it mid flight. However when this attack hits an opponent if someone or something with chakra is close enough it will move towards it making capable of hitting multiple targets, although after it hits one target the power is cut in half. There is a _B-Rank_ version of this jutsu however it requires considerably more chakra and control.

The stream of lightning flies at the tree stump making it crack before lightning shoots towards the stump next to it making a small cut. Sasuke grins at his jutsu working without a problem.

Kakashi nods at Sasuke happy with the result of his students progress. Maybe this teaching thing isn't so bad, it's kind of rewarding.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

"No." Replied Kakashi flatly. He sensei just asked him to take a Genin team from the class that was about to graduate in a few months. Teaching for a few hours a day three times a week isn't bad but Jōnin-sensei is a job that last a lifetime. It's only under rare circumstance that a Jōnin-sensei leaves him team permanently, even after Kakashi made Jōnin Minato stayed as his team captan during the war.

Minato sighed at his last remaining student. "Kakashi, this isn't something I would ask unless it was my only option. The only other person I would want for this is Kushina but it is a conflict of interest for a parent to become their child's sensei. I need you to do this Kakashi." Pleaded Minato.

Kakashi dropped his head in resignation, after that he would have to be a heartless bastard to deny his Sensei/Hokage. "Fine" Sighed Kakashi. "Who else will be on the team?"

Minato perked up at Kakashi after hearing that and gave a heart warming grin. "Well that is actually most surprising, from the team exercises that has happened so far Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto work quite well together. Then there is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, both work with the boys very well, however Ino will be apart of this generations Ino-Shika-Chō formation so Sakura Haruno will be your third Genin. She has an affinity towards Medical-Ninjutsuand Genjutsu making her a very ideal support ninja."

Kakashi nodded at the team, it was frightening similar to his team under Minato-sensei. However unlike Naruto he wore the mask because he thought it made him look cool where as Naruto wears it for a sense of security to hide his birthmarks. Sasuke isn't an idiot like Obito and Sakura…well she's actually a lot like Rin. Kakashi gains a fierce look of determination in his lone eye, he won't allow them to die.

xXx

(Konoha Academy: Graduation Exam Day)

Naruto waited for his name to be called into the other room, he had to show the ability to use two jutsu other than the academy three. Which now that he thinks about it, he has had two jutsu since he was taught the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) about four years ago.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto heard his name being called and walked into the other room. Sitting behind a table with several Konoha Forehead Protectors was Iruka-sensei and Jaken-sensei.

Iruka nodded towards the blond, "Now is the Jutsu portion of the exam, please present your two jutsu. If they require a target there are two training posts behind you." Instructed Iruka.

Naruto nodded and formed a unique hand-seal before a copy of himself bursts into existence next to him showing mastery of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Iruka writes down the results before looking back up at Naruto.

Thinking of what jutsu to use Naruto turns towards the training post. Weaving hand-seals lightning forms around his hand before launching forward taking the form of a lightning wolf that runs in a zigzag pattern before destroying the training post.

Turning back around he saw that Iruka had his eyebrows raised in surprise at the power behind the jutsu. Naruto felt pride run through his body at his training with the jutsu bearing fruit, he has better control of the wolf and can make it run faster.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass!" Announced Iruka. Naruto grinned under the mask before taking a headband and tying it around his forehead. Nodding to his instructors before walking out of the examination room.

Naruto left the academy to be greeted by a bone crushing hug from his mother. Naruto returned the hug with a happy expression.

Now he can finally start his career as a shinobi.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Wow that chapter was pretty long over 8k words! Now for the questions I will no doubt get.

Why did the Uchiha except those terms, well Minato kind of destroyed Fugaku's argument and wasn't going to budge. Minato isn't like Hiruzen he is firm and won't be pushed around by any of the clans. He wasn't going to let Danzo or the other elders talk him into a drastic measure when he can find a normal solution. Soooo… the massacre was avoided! Now Sasuke isn't all irritable however he isn't going to be bright and bubbly just a calm and reserved individual.

I hope that Naruto's residual scarring from his kidnapping is realistic and not annoying to everyone. It's not going to magically go away like other stories tend to do with Naruto's psychological issues.

The OCs, there are going to be OCs please don't be discouraged by them they will only be there to fill spots left in teams. I don't want to be forced to used the rookies and Jōnin-sensei' so I will make a character and give them a back story. They aren't main characters so don't worry about that.

Team placements, I feel that the cannon team placements are the only way to go. Hopefully you guys like that, Sakura is still a fan-girl for Sasuke but is a Genin that graduated from my version of the academy so she isn't useless.

I have a question for you all. How would you feel about a different summons for Naruto? I have several animals in mind: Eagles, Falcons, Wolves or others who knows or he can keep the Toads. Let me know!

Peace Out!


	5. Rough Waters

Welcome Back! Here is the first chapter for the Genin Arc!

Chapter 5: Ruff Waters

* * *

Naruto looked at the man in front of him with a slightly irritated look. Now it wasn't to say that he didn't like him, no. Naruto actually looked up to him, hell he's an amazing shinobi that commands respect. But…of all the people to be seen with regularly, Naruto would have wanted him last. Naruto wears his mask as a sense of security, should he take it off… _they_ will come. But now people will think and judging by the looks of the two next to him people already think that he tailored his look after Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at his new team with an eye smile, "How about we introduce ourselves, huh. Tell me your likes and dislikes and dreams for the future." Seeing that neither of them are starting Kakashi goes first. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dislike other things and my dreams aren't that interesting."

The three genin sweat-dropped at the Jōnin's introduction, how…lame. "You first, the one with the sensible fashion." Kakashi said while gesturing to an irritated Naruto.

Naruto growled at the Jōnin and the raised eyebrows he was receiving from his teammates. "Naruto Namikaze, I like ramen and training, I dislike those who assume I copy other people's look." Naruto said while shooting a look towards Sasuke and Sakura making them look away trying to act innocent.

"My dreams for the future…" That made the blond stop, what was his dream? After his abduction six years ago his only focus was to become strong so he wouldn't be taken again. But what now? Should he try and follow his father to become Hokage? No, that wouldn't do, people already compare them too much for his liking. It struck Naruto that he in fact had no dream for the future. "I don't have one." Finished Naruto with a surprised look.

The others gave him curious looks but didn't comment, it was natural that a fresh out of the academy didn't have some crazy goal. Kakashi gestured to the Kunoichi in the middle to go next.

Sakura cleared her throat with a smile, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasu—er dango! I dislike people who get in the way of me and my likes. Dreams for the future are to become a respectable kunoichi and be with—Eat Dango!" Finished a blushing Sakura who was getting a deadpan look from Naruto while Sasuke zoned out, he never paid attention when one of his fans talked.

Sasuke cleared his throat now that it was his turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training with my brother, I dislike useless things and being disregarded. Dreams for the future are to surpass my brother and join the ANBU Black Ops."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. So he sees himself as useless and his family disregards him in favor of his older brother. It seems that both of them are trying to escape the long shadows of their family members.

Kakashi's thoughts mirrored Naruto's and let out an unnoticed sigh, Itachi would be an incredible obstacle to overcome. The Uchiha prodigy was already an _S-Rank_ Shinobi and an ANBU Captan.

Not to mention, based on the recent ANBU reports that Minato-sensei let him read. Itachi Uchiha claimed his first _S-Rank_ kill last week. The Uchiha came across a Mizu missing nin, one of the last of the Hōzuki clan, Rengetsu. He was a former captan in the Kirigakure's ANBU codenamed WAVE. Also rumored to have uncovered the secrets to Tobirama Senju's Suiton manipulation to use water without a source. In the end it didn't matter much to Itachi since the battle ended with a few layers of Genjutsu and a precisely placed kunai.

It would seem that Sasuke had a lot to live up to indeed.

Kakashi thoughts moved to his kunoichi student. She possessed an incredible mind, and had a knack for Chakra control. Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu was in her future for sure, Iruka put in her file that she was also quite capable in Taijutsu despite her small stature. He could work with the pink haired kunoichi for sure.

Naruto was an interesting kid. Minato-sensei said that he was very smart, capable of understanding a jutsu by watching it and a genius when it came to learning kinesthetically. He favors Taijutsu in conjunction with speed, clones and weapons. That also might be because Minato-sensei didn't train him in Ninjutsu before or during the academy. Naruto didn't seem to be the Genjutsu type but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of using illusions, his Chakra control was good for a genin and excellent for an Uzumaki. If he played his cards right Naruto may shape up to be an unstoppable force on the battle field much like his father.

Those thought flew through Kakashi in less than a second as he eyed his team, "Well prior to this new academy curriculum Jōnin would have a test for their team to see if they possessed what is necessary to be a shinobi. But now we know that you are ready and the missions the academy had you do in the last year was what used to be known as _D-Rank_ missions that fresh genin would do to get used to working together. But we can skip that since we know that you three work together already." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto nodded at that, his mother told him that the mediocre tasks he had to do around the village used to be missions for fresh genin. His father changed a few things in how the village works. Former _D-Ranks_ , or _chores_ , are now labeled as _E-Rank_ training missions. Now a days _D-Ranks_ are light missions that consist of delivery missions outside of the village or administration tasks. He would have hated to do _D-Ranks_ as an actual shinobi rather than a shinobi in training.

"Today were gonna do some sparring then tomorrow we'll get a mission." Kakashi said jovially, "Meet me in training ground 3, Ja Ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto tsk'd, they were going to have to spar with Kakashi…great. "It'll be faster if I do this." Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's and Sakura's shoulders and the blurred away with Naruto's Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).

xXx

(Training Ground 3)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived in a blur of speed. Naruto smirked at his teammates expressions of nausea after feeling his technique. His Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) was special. Instead of a Genjutsu to mask his movements he trained to increase the speed until it was faster than the eye could follow. His father told him that he would need better Chakra control to take the jutsu to a higher level.

Kakashi eyed Naruto, his mastery of that jutsu was incredible for his age. But at the same time it was expected he has trained with it for four years. "Good job you three. You all arrived in a timely fashion."

Kakashi took out two silver bells, "Your goal for this spar is to take these bells. Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't touch me." Ordered Kakashi, seeing that they weren't moving he added, "You can start whenever you want."

The three genin disappeared from the clearing. Kakashi surveyed the forest with a lazy eye, ' _They're impressive I'll give them that. I can tell that Sasuke is in the tree toward the east, Sakura's in the bushes behind me and Naruto is behind…right in front of me._ ' Trailed off Kakashi in his head, he raised an eyebrow at Naruto's tactic. He doesn't seem dumb enough to attack without a plan…so whats his game?

Naruto observed Kakashi with calculative eyes, _Kopī Ninja no Kakashi_ was not to be taken lightly but he doubts he'll be able to take him by surprise. Naruto takes out a kunai and blurs towards Kakashi with all the speed he could muster, the Jōnin readied himself for the attack and sent his arm forward to catch Naruto's attack without much effort. Kakashi eye smiled before tossing Naruto away.

The Naruto in front of him burst into smoke and Kakashi's eye widened. He turns on his heel flashing through hand-seals faster than the genin could follow. The real Naruto controlled his Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang) with as much precision as he could making it move in a zig-zag so that Kakashi couldn't counter.

The Jōnin unleashed a powerful Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm) destabilizing the Raiton attack and pushing Naruto off his feet. Kakashi let out a breath, Naruto's used his frontal as a distraction for his jutsu in his blind-spot. He muses to himself that he was almost taken by his own jutsu, but the tracking fang was very fast for a C-Rank so he didn't berate himself too much.

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration, Naruto's attack was flawless but the Jōnin upped his speed to a level he wasn't ready for. Sasuke took out several shuriken from his pouch and unleashed them with incredible power. As they flew towards Kakashi, Sasuke switched positions.

Sakura saw her opportunity and weaved hand-seals for a Genjutsu, "Genjutsu: Shiya (Genjutsu: Field of Vision)" Whispered Sakura holding the ram sign.

Kakashi turned to see that Sasuke threw several Shuriken towards him. Right as he was about to deflect them his vision blurred and he could barely see, feeling the affects of a Genjutsu, Kakashi stopped the flow of his chakra and disrupted the illusion. In his lack of movement he suffered two shuriken to his left arm, the Jōnin clicked his tongue in annoyance. These genin managed to land a hit on him…he's holding back too much.

Kakashi ducked under a kick from behind before he crouched low and punched a clone of Naruto in the chest making him pop. The clone that tried to kick him appeared in front of him with a kunai posed to slice his neck. Kakashi grabbed the wrist of the clone and disrupted it by breaking its wrist.

Kakashi felt the air grow hot and turned to see a massive Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique). What the Jōnin could only suspect is the real Naruto appeared behind the fireball and flashed the bird seal creating a powerful gust of wind that whined as it increased the fireball's heat and size.

Kakashi slammed his hands on the ground to create a wall for earth to protect himself. Despite the Jōnin's mastery of Doton his defense cracked under the power of the powerful fireball.

Sakura watched the display with furrowed eyebrows, she only knew two low-level Genjutsu and one…yes that might work.

Sakura carefully molded her chakra and held the boar sign before slamming her right hand on the ground.

Kakashi pushed more chakra into his defensive jutsu, with the raging inferno in front of him it would be unwise to try and escape. He was about to move underground when several spikes appeared from the ground around him causing him to jumps back.

Two Naruto's palmed several shuriken before throwing them at Kakashi. The Jōnin dodged them without much trouble. He was about to go on the offense when he heard the jingle of his bells, but the sound didn't come from his side.

Kakashi looked up to see that Sakura was smiling while holding the bells with Naruto and Sasuke standing next to her with triumphant looks.

"Congratulations! So you had this planned from the start huh?" Questioned Kakashi. It was a good plan have Naruto and Sasuke attack with flashy techniques to hide the subtle Genjutsu, then an unexpected Doton jutsu that he thinks managed to cut the strings that held his bells.

Naruto grinned under his mask, "Nope, I attacked to get a feel for you. Sasuke thought he saw an opening and I helped where I could and then Sakura had the bells." Responded Naruto lamely.

Kakashi sweat-dropped in realization, what looked to be a well thought out plan was in actuality. Dumb luck and reactive teamwork, how apt for this generations Team 7, no teamwork yet teamwork at the same time. Well that was what he was for, teach them the ways of Konoha shinobi.

"Well…excellent planning on the fly." Kakashi said lamely. "I think I know what we're going to work on. Sakura, your Doton jutsu was good but too small we will train you reserves and control over your affinity. I'm guessing that you focused more on Genjutsu this past year?"

Sakura nodded at the assumption. Doton jutsu took a lot of chakra since they are so dense, so she only learned a _D-Rank_ one and switched to a Genjutsu course. Kakashi nodded, "Thats what I thought, I have a few exercises you can do. Sasuke, we will work on your speed, your attacks were good but lacked the proper speed to do anything substantial. Naruto you were fast and precise and backed Sasuke up when he attacked, both very good in the heat of battle with no real plan. Despite it being good we are going to work on your Chakra control, this will help you utilize your jutsu without wasting chakra and make them stronger."

Kakashi smiled to himself, ' _On top of all that I'll run them into the ground with physical exercises._ ' Yes thats exactly what he'll do.

"Well you three have the rest of the day to yourselves. Meet here at seven." Ordered Kakashi before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto smiled to himself, today turned out very well. He and his team succeeded in taking the bells of Kakashi and he would get more training in Chakra control so he can increase his Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) speed. He decides to reward himself with a large helping of ramen.

"See you two tomorrow." Said Naruto before leaving in a blur of speed.

Sakura called out to him but he was already gone, "That idiot, he brought us here with that jutsu! I don't know where we are!" Shouted Sakura. She heard Sasuke clear his throat and turned to look at him, she raised her eyebrows when she saw that he was pointing. Turning to see what he was pointing at her face turned red in embarrassment when she saw the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke sweat-dropped at his teammate before walking off with a shake of his head.

xXx

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto's eye filled with tears at the site of the legendary ramen stand. ' _It has been 15 hours and 32 minutes since my last bowl. Time to make up for lost time!_ ' Naruto sat down with a reverend look in his eye as he slowly read every word on the menu, he knew what he wanted but it would be disrespectful not to read every word.

Next to the blond were two amused Uchiha who watched the young blond read the menu. The girl giggled before turning back to the man next to her, "Itachi-kun, the Yondaime's son is so adorable!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

Itachi didn't comment but turned to the young genin, "Naruto-kun." Called Itachi to get the blond's attention. "You're teamed with Sasuke-kun correct?"

Naruto turned to his right were he surprisingly, or unsurprisingly since he was focused on ramen, missed two people sitting next to him. They weren't just any two people, one was Itachi Uchiha, the greatest ninja to come out of the leaf since his father. Well at least until he starts taking missions, he'll take those record for himself soon.

The other was a very attractive woman the same age as Itachi, she wore her black hair in a high pony-tail. She had the standard high-collar blue Uchiha long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. Despite most likely being a Chūnin or a Jōnin she didn't wear the konoha flak-jacket.

"Yes, he's on my team. We just took our test against Kakashi-sensei today." Replied Naruto before ordering his ramen.

Itachi perked up at the mention of his sempai, "Could you give me an honest run down of Sasuke's skill and performance." Asked Itachi hopefully, he doubts he's have much time to talk with Sasuke about it and his father out right won't ask. The women next to him smiled at Itachi, he cared so much for his little brother.

Naruto nodded why trying to bring back what Kakashi-sensei said about Sasuke. "He was ferocious I'll give him that. I attacked first hoping to get a feel for the fighting style sensei used. Right after I finished Sasuke jumped in and I assisted. He was incredible accurate with his shuriken and his Katon was impressive. The only thing that he needs to work on in my and sensei's opinion is his all around speed. He was a little sluggish when moving from offense to defense and his hand-seals were fluid but should be way faster especial for his fireball jutsu, even I could recognize the hand-seals for that jutsu. So I think speed and training his jutsu so he can use them with one or two less seals would be his best bet for now." Said Naruto honestly. He meant every word Sasuke was very strong, easily his number two.

Itachi nodded at the description, it would seem his brother was coming along nicely. He'll tell his father the same thing so he might train with Sasuke. It would mean the world for his little brother if their father trained with him.

"Aw! Itachi-kun your little brother sounds so strong for a Genin I can't wait to meet him." Swooned the girl next to the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi gave a minuscule smile at the declaration. Izumi (1) was the only girl his age or otherwise that he enjoyed spending time with, most who see them together call them a couple and neither of them have said otherwise despite not actually being a couple. "You can meet him today if you want, though I was going to invite you over for dinner tomorrow so you can meet everyone." Said Itachi quietly, despite being a Genius shinobi this courtship thing is extremely terrifying to him.

Izumi's face lit up at that, "Oh then we can wait till then." She always wanted to meet the head family and more so because they were Itachi's parents. If she can make a good impression then they won't force Itachi to find another women. Then they can officially start dating, they would be already but since Itachi's the clan heir, the rules are a little different.

The two Uchiha turned back to their little blond friend to see him stack a fourth empty bowl of ramen in his finished pile. Izumi pouted at not getting a look at what has to be one of the most adorable faces while Itachi sweat-dropped at Kakashi-sempai's obvious influence on the young blond.

Naruto paid for his meal with a slight grimace, he might have gone a bit overboard since he's now broke. Oh well, he'll make money when he starts going on missions. "It was nice talking with you, Itachi-sempai, and…Uchiha-chan." Said Naruto with a slight sweat-drop having forgotten to learn the name of the girl next to Itachi.

As Naruto walked out he missed Izumi looking at him with hearts in her eyes while Itachi was rubbing his forehead.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Kakashi arrived right as the meeting was starting. Apparently some Jōnin felt the need to still test the genin, while he didn't think it was necessary he still gave the bell test in case someone asked. Can't have people thinking he was getting soft.

Minato smiled at the appearance of his student before starting the meeting. "Alright lets get started. Today a few of you have decided to test your new students and I am curious to hear the results."

Asuma stepped forward with his ever-present cigarette in his mouth. "My team passed with flying colors, that Nara with Doton is going to be a force on the battle field." Commented the Sarutobi.

Minato mentally nodded at the thought, from what he understands the Nara heir was something of a super genius. Or so Naruto and Kushina tells him. The next person to step up was the very beautiful Kurenai Yuhi. "My team passed as well, my team possess natural teamwork and the combinations of these three clan heirs will be very beneficial."

Everyone in the room turned to Kakashi next, he was know to give an incredible hard test no matter who was on the team, Rookie of the Year or not. Kakashi didn't spare anyone in the room a glance, he could tell them about the bell test or be himself and do the opposite just for his own amusement.

"I didn't give a test, so they passed with fly colors in record time." Kakashi said with his usual bored drawl gathering the irritation of most in the room. Minato with held a snort, he'll just ask him after the meeting.

"Dismissed!" Ordered Minato, all the Jōnin left the office save for Kakashi who was reading his book. "Care to tell me how they did on the bell test?" Inquired Minato.

Kakashi closed his book before looking at his sensei, "They were…great. Naruto took charge, his Taijutsu reminds me of yours except with clones. Sasuke was very good, aggressive and adept at Katon, Naruto and Sasuke used a combination jutsu without any forethought. Sasuke's fireball and Naruto's Fūton jutsu mixed quite well, their teamwork is excellent. Sakura didn't attack head on but her Genjutsu was impressive and her timing with Doton was good. Overall their teamwork was good and individually they are impressive." Summed Kakashi.

Minato grinned, "Great! Their first mission I've set aside, a delivery mission to a garrison unit to the south. Shouldn't take too long."

Kakashi nodded before waving goodbye and leaving in a swirl of leaves.

xXx

(2 Days Later: 23rd Garrison Squad)

Garrison Units were a left over branch from the last war. During the war it was necessary to have squads in the middle of the border and village to communicate with shinobi on the front lines and the village. Now during peace time the Yondaime was slowly decreasing the amount of Garrison Units in use, from close to seventy they were down to twenty eight spread through the country.

Naruto groaned quietly, he didn't think his first mission was going to be a simple delivery mission. Sasuke and Sakura looked to be mirroring his thoughts judging by their faces, Kakashi-sensei seemed to be pleased with the mission and revel in their disappointment.

Naruto is really starting to hate Kakashi.

Naruto was about to start listing the things he hates about Kakashi in alphabetical order when he senses went wild. Naruto took out a kunai and looked around the forest. Naruto sent a glance to his team, Sasuke looked to be surveying the forest like him. Sakura hovered closer to Kakashi who was still reading his book, either he didn't notice or he didn't care whatsoever, most likely the latter.

Naruto turned to his right to see a barrage of shuriken coming, knowing that he couldn't dodge them all in time so he flashed three hand-seals and a strong gale burst from around him from his Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm). The shuriken were deflected and sent back into the forest.

Kakashi eyed the forest with narrowed eyes, those shuriken were bunched together to close and much to fast for a bandit or a low-level missing-nin. This might be a problem.

"Stay close to me, this might be serious." Kakashi whispered to his team, Sakura paled at that. Naruto and Sasuke's faces hardened further. Naruto felt another feeling in the back of his mind from their six.

Naruto weaved through a longer chain of seals and unleashed his strongest Fūton jutsu. Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), right as a howling wind ripped through the distance a tidal wave of water came from the opposite direction. The two jutsu cancelled each other out nicely and Naruto let out a sigh that his jutsu managed to counter the enemies jutsu.

Kakashi eyed Naruto briefly, ' _How did he…maybe he's a sensor like sensei?_ ' Wondered Kakashi before going over the details of what was happening. They are under attack. By a Suiton user who was capable of sneaking up on them easily. Great.

' _Mizu-nin are annoying._ ' Kakashi snarled in his mind. Ever since _that_ mission, he's wanted nothing to do with that country as a whole.

Two masked ninja walked out from the forest, the blond was capable of sensing their attacks so that would mean surprise attacks weren't going to work. Luckily it was three Genin with Kakashi Hatake and not his ANBU squad.

Kakashi frowned at the appearance of Mizu ANBU, they were ruthless and efficient in their missions.

The Mizu-nin on the right stepped forward. "Kakashi Hatake, you are our largest target with a bounty of over sixty million ryō." Praised the Mizu-nin with a flat voice.

The Genin looked at Kakashi with awe, they had no Idea that their sensei was so infamous. The other Mizu-nin stepped forward, " _Kopī Ninja no Kakashi_ , _S-Rank_ in every villages Bingo Book. Pleasure to meet you."

Naruto's eye widen at that. He had no idea that his sensei was that strong. "What's the plan?" Whispered Naruto, he was confident in his abilities but against two ANBU, he knew his odds.

Kakashi pushed the three Genin behind him and lifted his head-band to uncover his Sharingan Eye. Sasuke looked at it with confusion but didn't comment.

"I'm going to take care of them, you three stay back." Ordered Kakashi. Right as he finished he shot forward so fast he became invisible to the Genin, the ANBU were able to protect themselves well enough to avoid being skewered.

Kakashi sent a lightning fast fist towards the Mizu-nin on the right who leaned out of the way and the other sent a kick at Kakashi. The Jōnin spun on his heel and kicked the Mizu-nin in the thigh negating the kick.

Both Mizu-nin re-evaluated their predicament, Kakashi Hatake was incredibly strong but they can do it. Kakashi didn't allow them to plan, flickering in to the fight he landed an earth shattering punch on one of the Mizu-nin while the other hit by a spin kick.

Naruto and the others watched in awe as their sensei beat the living shit out of the two Mizu ANBU without much trouble. Naruto was so invested in the fight that he didn't sense the rising chakra behind them, all three Genin were hit by a Suiton jutsu that sent them into the forest and to another clearing.

Kakashi saw it out of the corner of his Sharingan eye and felt a surprising amount of worry for his students and and started laying into the ANBU with even more power to finish them off quick.

xXx

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the daze from being hit by a wave of water. Sasuke and Sakura were both trying and failing to stand, despite being slightly shell-shocked Naruto felt fine and was wondering why his teammates were so out of it. Moving on for the moment Naruto looked out into the clearing to see their opponent for the first time.

He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch written on them twice on each side was some sort of Fūinjutsu. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. Naruto could feel them man's power and knew that he was out-classed, the only thing he can hope for is to hold him off before Kakashi could come to help.

The man sneered at the Genin, "To think that I would be fighting three brats! Why back in my day…" Naruto stopped listening to think of something that could resemble a strategy, it wasn't everyday that he was slumped on what to do. But it wasn't his fault that he is ill equipped to deal with a enemy Jōnin by himself while his teammates were incapacitated.

Naruto discretely made hand-seals hoping to surprise the Jōnin, the blond thrust his fists forward while they were covered in lightning. Naruto new that his Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang) wouldn't be enough but it should distract the Jōnin and give him time to figure something out.

The Mizu Jōnin watched the lightning beast bolt towards him. With speed only granted by years of practice the Mizu-nin flashed through seals and the area became a tornado of wind and the Raiton Jutsu was destroyed and Naruto was nearly blown off his feet.

The Mizu-nin glared at the blond before the right side of his face, near the eye that was covered, had veins bulging from under the skin. "You are strong for a brat, it's too bad that—" He was cut off when he replaced himself with a log for it to suddenly disintegrate by Kakashi's jutsu.

Naruto looked at his sensei's hand with amazement, the amount of chakra for a Jutsu of that level must be enormous! The Mizu Jōnin glared at Kakashi, "You killed them. So it would seem that we failed. Goodbye Konoha-nin." The Man said before disappearing in a swirl of water.

Kakashi let his Jutsu dissipate and covered his Sharingan while letting out a sigh of relief. The mission got a little crazy there for a moment.

xXx

(Next Day: Hokage's Office)

' _I knew reporting this mission would be a drag…of course she would coincidentally be in the office when we got here…this is just great._ ' Thought Kakashi not even surprised at his bad luck.

His Genin stood in front of him like meat shields while Minato gave him a questioning look obviously waiting for a report. Next to the Hokage was a smiling Kushina hoping to hear how her son did on his first C-Rank out of the village.

Kakashi grimaced, better get it over with. "Well it started with a simple walk. We delivered the scroll and were heading back when we were attack by Mizu ANBU led by Ao of the _Oinin_. Naruto held Ao off while I killed the ANBU then I went to fight Ao who left when I showed up, we rested then made it back without a fuss. Overall a pretty standard C-Rank, so if that is all I we'll be heading—"

"Woah! What a second. What do you mean you ran into Mizu ANBU and Naruto fought of Ao, who is an A-Rank Jōnin?" Minato asked with a firm voice, Kushina next to him looked about to erupt.

Kakashi started to sweat and rub his cheek, "Well we were attacked and I rushed to engage the two ANBU who I thought were the only attackers. After I started to engage the ANBU, Ao hit my team with a Suiton Jutsu knocking them into another clearing. I got there and scared off Ao with my Chidori. Naruto here knows what happened with Ao." Kakashi said shifting the attention to his blond student.

Minato wanted to speak but would wait until after to lecture Kakashi about leaving his team defenseless with an unknown amount of enemies in the area.

Naruto looked around trying to figure out how he became the center of attention. "Well…When we were walking I felt something in the back of my neck that told me to use a Jutsu. It happened again only stronger and I cancelled out a Suiton jutsu before Kakashi-sensei engaged the ANBU. After that I was a little caught up in watching sensei beat the living shit—"

"Naruto!"

"Ah, sorry. Beat those guys up and I didn't notice another Jutsu coming and we were hit by a powerful water wave. When we stopped moving Sasuke and Sakura were really out of it, which was weird because I was only dizzy. But that guy showed up, I sent my strongest Jutsu at him and he stopped it with ease. But I guess the Jutsu impressed him since it looked like he activated something and was about to attack then sensei showed up." Summed Naruto.

Minato and Kushina digested that but Minato raised an eyebrow, "Activated what Naruto-kun, do think you could explain what it was?" Hopefully it wasn't something that could hurt him, or affect the seal.

"Hmmm, let me think." Naruto closed his eyes and thought over what he saw. It was a strange trait that the veins around someone's eyes would bulge, the only thing that comes to mind is the Byakugan. But that would meant that the man stole an eye from the Hyūga, and unless he served in the war…that guy was old. Uh oh, the Hyūga aren't going to like that.

"I know what it was." Said Naruto after a few minutes of silence. Everyone waited with anticipation, if Naruto knew what it was then they could either counter the affects or know that all of them were going to be ok.

"It was a Byakugan, it's the only thing that makes the veins around the eye bulge. That also would explain why it was covered with several Fūinjutsu." Naruto said dropping the bomb on the room. Sasuke and Sakura didn't really understand the implications, Kakashi-sensei has a Sharingan which means that stealing eyes is a common practice.

Minato on the other hand knew what this would mean, the Hyūga clan will be up in arms at the thought of an outsider knowing the secrets of their Kekkei Genkai. Minato rubbed his forehead to stow the coming headache.

"Dismissed save for Kakashi." Said Minato.

Kushina grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room much to his embarrassment and the humor of everyone else. Sasuke left to get in some training, his brother should be home today, Sasuke was a little upset that his brother's little free time was being spent with that Izumi. Hopefully he could get his father to train with him if Itachi is busy, despite knowing what will most likely happen Sasuke trudged home to train with his family.

Sakura left to head home, she will train tomorrow with her team. A shower and a nap sounded good right now.

xXx

(Kirigakure no Sato: Mizukage's Office)

Mei Terumi listened to one of her best shinobi tell her that he failed a mission. Mei Terumi was a beautiful women with long unruly red hair and a blue dress that showed a healthy amount of cleavage.

Mei Terumi was the only known Shinobi to posses two natural Kekkei Genkai, both Yōton and Futton. For the past decade she lead the rebel forces against the tyrant Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Three months ago she cornered Yagura and forced him into combat, after several hours of earth changing combat she managed to kill Yagura and secure her title as Mizukage and end the Kekkei Genkai War.

"—Then I was forced to flee." Briefed Ao.

Mei nodded, if Konoha learned of his Byakugan they would surly have a war on their hands. Luckily Ao left before he engaged with Kakashi or he would have noticed the tell tale signs of a Byakugan.

"Please leave Ao, I need to think." Dismissed Mei.

She looked out of he window to see the clouds start to darken. It was very common for a storm to break out here with all the water in the area. However with all the thunder and lighting, she can't help but feel as if this was a sort of omen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(1)** Izumi is actually, Itachi's cannon lover. Check the wiki, she was first mentioned in the manga by Tobi when he first met Sasuke but we never learned her name. In Itachi's novel she was given a backstory, and its actually sad how Itachi killed her.

Thanks for reading so far! I hope that this is as interesting to read as it is to write, so we have Naruto taking the bell test, and the first mission. Not much on the mission since it was walking and dropping something off. But since they were so close to Mizu no Kuni a team with an unknown motive attacked them, you will find out why they were there later on but don't think it was random or for the bounty on Kakashi.

Kakashi is another place I will certainly have questions. First off the arriving late and what not, he doesn't really arrive late since he didn't fall into depression that much since he still has Minato around. The Icha Icha stuff, I feel that Kakashi is a genuine pervert so he would read it regardless. Kakashi being S-Rank, lets face it, he is. Other than Zabuza in part one he had no problems fighting anyone and in Part 2 the guy fought Akatsuki members then multiple Jinchuriki and Obito who was Ridiculously strong, solo btw. All that and the only thing that changed was his Taijutsu from 4 to 4.5 I think, the change wasn't that much is what I'm saying.

I received a few Summon suggestions, I still haven't decided on what I want for sure but Naruto will most likely have the Toads. Then maybe kill the current summoner of another animal and take that scroll or something like that. But I really like the idea of falcons, who knows we'll see where the story goes.

If you all could be so kind as to leave summon ideas for the other countries, not mythical or anything like an animal that would be summoned by like Mizu or Kumo. I'm having trouble so so ideas would help!

Peace Out!


	6. Dealings with a Devil

**AN:** That wasn't too long of a wait I hope.

Chapter 6: Dealings with a Devil

* * *

Minato looked across from his desk at the people in attendance in his office.

First is Hiruzen Sarutobi- the _Shinobi no Kami_ and _Purofess_ _ā_. The man's a living legend, the strongest Kage of his time and wise beyond anyone else in the village. He has made several significant achievements, became an _S-Rank_ at an unprecedented age of fourteen then a Kage at seventeen. He went on to train three students that would each become legends and hailed as the _Densetsu no Sannin_ _._

Then were the Sandaime's teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Both were Elite Jōnin and respected for their battle experience. They served valiantly in the First and Second Shinobi World Wars before becoming honored advisors to the Sandaime during the Third Shinobi World War.

Then finally there was Hiashi Hyūga, the 40th Hyūga Clan Head. He was a noble figure and renown as a wielder of the Byakugan and master of the Gentle Fist. He served along side his twin during the Third Shinobi World War and retired to lead his clan on his twentieth birthday.

Hiashi was just informed of a recent piece of info that was reported by Genin Naruto Namikaze. A shinobi of _Kirigakure no Sato_ is reported to be in possession of a Byakugan, that was horrifying and rage inducing to the current Hyūga Clan Head. Horrifying in that someone out there has the potential to uncover some of the Hyūga secrets. As well as rage inducing because the only excuse that he and the elders have for keeping around the  Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu), is that nobody has ever stolen one of their eyes because of it. The irony is not lost to him in that the main family was excluded from being branded and in the end one of them most likely had their eye taken resulting in this.

Minato tried to decipher what was going through the Hyūga's head right now but with the stoic look the Hokage couldn't really decipher anything. "How will your clan react to such news Hiashi-san." Minato asked, he learned early on not to give anyone- _especially_ clan heads, too much respect so he sticks with a formal -san honorific.

Hiashi didn't know what to say, if he were to be honest it was a sort of relief that after all this time only one eye had been taken. But on the other hand, the much larger hand, his pride wanted to storm into Kiri and take the eye back and kill those who would stand in his way. But that wasn't realistic, if he were to demand war and eventually get it, then his clan would be at fault for a very large war. And if anything was gained out of the Sakumo Hatake incident, it was that starting a war for personal reasons, positive or negative, never ends well.

His elders will be up in arms and the branch families will be angry but he must respond accordingly. War was out of the question, that much was certain, the Yondaime and Sandiame would never allow it over a single clans wishes. But there was something in a few months that was created for the sole purpose of avoiding war, and killing was allowed. He could have the rising Hyūga Genius- Neji enter the Chūnin Exams and give a display on the power of the Hyūga. Maybe even his disappointment of a daughter might go, he won't hold his breath on that though.

"Perhaps we should use the exams for what they were created for." Proposed Hiashi.

Minato looked thoughtful at the suggestion. The upcoming exams were to be hosted in _Kumogakure no Sato_ and the newly revolutionized Kiri will most certainly want to make a strong showing since for over the past decade they have been locked on a civil war. He could have his Jōnin prepare the more promising Genin and test them prior to the exams and send three of the very best. Yes that will do, granted the three teams will have to remove the kid gloves and go for the figurative jugular- now that he thinks about it they'll also literally be going for the jugular. It will be a blood bath and definitely shake things up but with the laws of the Chunin Exams, Konoha won't be at fault. Perfect.

"I believe that will work out Hiashi-san. If you would excuse us we have much to discuss." Minato said politely dismissing Hiashi who nodded and left.

Minato and Hiruzen shared a look and nodded, this was by far the best outcome. Both expected the Hyūga to blow up and demand retribution. However it would seem that Hiashi possessed a calm mind and rationally looked at the situation. Granted they will be sending children to murder other children…but that was the world they live in and they've gotten over it already.

xXx

(Training Ground 3)

Unknowing of the political meetings going on in the Hokage tower. Naruto and his team were in another 'training session' or thats what Kakashi called them anyway. He and his team were given exercises- calisthenics, laps, Chakra control or light sparring while he would read his book and make snide comments.

Naruto once said that he hated Kakashi because he also wears a mask and other people think he's emulating the Jōnin. Now Naruto also hates him because he is one of the most aggravating sensei's he's ever been around. Who says 'do better' when someone falls off a tree during a Chakra control exercise and thinks it is appropriate teaching. Once he's strong enough, Naruto will beat him into the ground while telling him he should fight better.

Naruto brought his thoughts back to the fight he was in and ducked under a slash from a kunai and sent a kick forward. His opponent leaned away from the kick tried to grab his leg only for Naruto to burst into smoke showing he was a clone.

Sasuke sighed at his opponent, Naruto was the most annoying shinobi to fight, ever, of all time. He either sent ten clones forward who would overwhelm him or engage in a one on one fight where anytime he would hit Naruto he would burst into smoke. Sasuke doesn't have a Sharingan but he doubts it would help any in identifying whether or not the Naruto in front of him was a clone or not, thats how tricky and aggravating Naruto is to fight. Then add to the fact that Naruto had enormous reserves and was extensively training in bettering his skills in every field.

Hell, yesterday Naruto hit him with a Suiton Jutsu, _Suiton!_ The blond was learning a third element! When Sasuke asked him why, Naruto responded with, 'I might fight someone who uses Katon'. It grated on Sasuke's nerves at how easy Naruto could do things, it reminded him of his brother, who was very similar in that regard.

Sasuke molded his chakra and weaved hand-seals. Puffing his chest Sasuke release his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique). The Uchiha watched as Naruto observed the Jutsu but did react. The next thing he knew he was hit from behind by a punch that made him numb.

Naruto, the real Naruto decided to try out a new type of attack, he read that the Raikage enhance their abilities by coating themselves with Raiton Chakra, so Naruto did the same with his fist. So far it only had a numbing ability but it was better than nothing. He tried the same with Fūton, but after a visit to the hospital to heal his shredded arm and a though lecture from his parents and Kakashi-sensei he decided to hold off on it until his control was better.

"Thats enough!" Called Kakashi, his students were becoming quite strong, Naruto and Sasuke in particular.

The Uchiha may not know it but he was improving rapidly, his speed has increased dramatically since his Genin test. He was nearing high-Genin level speeds and his hand-seal speed was about the same as well. He may not have added any jutsu to his arsenal but the ones he knows have been getting stronger.

Naruto was improving as well, he was much faster than any other Genin he knew of. Not to mention his Ninjutsu, after Naruto became a Genin he practically lived in the Shinobi Library, he doesn't talk about what he was learning nor does he ask for help. Kakashi has gotten so curious that he would follow Naruto to the Library to see what his student was studying but every time he did Naruto would walk around aimlessly until Kakashi gave up. Kakashi swore to himself that he would tone down on influencing Naruto for now since it was becoming aggravating to be on the receiving end for his tendencies.

Minato-sensei and Kushina were also curious about what Naruto was doing but didn't pry, Naruto would tell them when he was ready. Kakashi just wanted to know what his student was doing and it was odd for him to not be filled in on something, he didn't like it!

"That was an excellent spar you two! Sasuke, your speed has improved and your jutsu looked much hotter. But! Your speed is still lacking, keep working and it will improve. Naruto, stop lazing about and fight seriously, you sat in the forest the entire time making a new clone every time one popped before ending the fight, I need to see what you need to improve on." Lecture Kakashi, he hated that Naruto didn't take his spars that seriously unless it was against him.

Sasuke gave a determined nod at the news, Itachi and Kakashi were helping him and he was only getting better. Naruto gave a lazy wave, he didn't really care for the spars that were against people that were weaker than him, he's always trained against his father so going from that to Genin his age was really boring. He would much rather be in the library, he learned an interesting fact a few weeks ago one day after training. Naruto always knew about the memory transfer for his clones and randomly decided to use it for reading. It was a simple idea, send a clone to read a book then dispel it to see what happened. Then the strangest thing happened he remembered! He could recall reading it and he knew everything his clone read, it was as if the heavens gave him a gift. Ever since that day he had been raiding the library learning all he could, history, geography, more tactics, everything.

Now Naruto was toying with the idea of whether or not clones could train along side him. The theory was simple but the execution is what worries him, what would happen to his brain if he had fifty clones train a jutsu? He could overload his coils, he could die of Chakra exhaustion or he could melt his brain. There were too many variables to worry about and dying wasn't something that appealed to him.

But he's going to try anyway since he'll never find out by not doing anything. Although he doesn't want to do it around his team, Shinobi love their secrets after all.

"If thats all sensei, I'm gonna go." Said Naruto before walking out of the training ground. Kakashi waved lazily to the leaving form of his student before turning to his two remaining ones.

"Do you two want to continue training or head out?" Asked Kakashi, he hoped that Sakura wanted to train more. She's coming along well but not as much as Naruto and Sasuke, she learned a new Doton jutsu and was studying more Genjutsu. Her physical skills were coming along nicely, her Taijutsu was flawless despite not being that fast and her stamina wasn't that great. Her reserves were hovering at mid-Genin but she doesn't seem to want to improve outside of mandatory training.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm going to see if Itachi is available to train." The Uchiha said before speeding off.

Sakura had a frown and looked to be have some sort of mental argument with herself. She wanted to get stronger since her skills don't put her close to Naruto and Sasuke, both are the strongest of the Genin and she wouldn't kid herself into thinking that she was right there with them…yet. She'll be dammed if she turned into some liability and she highly doubts Sasuke would give her the time of day if she was some weak fan-girl.

"Sensei! Train me now!" Ordered Sakura with a fire in her eyes that filled Kakashi with pride, he was about to respond like he normally does in his lazy apathetic tone but one glare from his student had him straighten him posture with sweat running down his face.

"Sure Sakura-chan. I have something in mind." Said Kakashi before taking out a scroll, he pierced his thumb with a kunai and summoned the contents of the scroll. Out popped several weights and a large assortment of weapons. "I have training weights since you're on the slow slide. I also want you to have some sort of weapon, Tantō is a fine choice or a staff maybe even a claymore. It's up to you." He said gesturing to the pile of weapons.

Sakura looked over the pile an grabbed a blade, it was a bit longer than a tantō but not quite to kodachi length. It was slightly curved and was a dull grey with no shine to it, there was no tsuba and the sheath was black. It had an unimpressive appearance but could be deadly in the right hands much like her, or so she likes to think.

"This will do sensei." Sakura said with a smile, it was a nice weapon. She'll have to think of a name for it soon.

Kakashi nodded and sealed the other weapons back into the scroll and gave her the weights. "Ankles and wrists. Take them off every Sunday to get acclimated to your new strength and speed but other than that don't take them off unless absolutely necessary." Ordered Kakashi. He waited for his female student to put on her weights.

Sakura looked up to her sensei with a determined expression.

"Okay, I want to spar with you. Use everything in your disposal so we can see what your biggest weaknesses are."

xXx

(Konoha Shinobi Library)

The Shinobi Library in Konoha was one of the biggest in the world, the only library that can rival it was in _Kusagakure no Sato_ but that country was said to once be home to the Sage of the Six Paths. The building was quite large and had scrolls and tomes lining the walls and shelves up to the ceilings.

Everything was in here, from info on high level Missing-nin to academy level jutsu. Naruto wanted to read everything in here, knowing was half the fight and if he knew a little of everything then he would have half the fight won already. Naruto sent three clones into the deeper halls of the library to find more books to read on different subjects.

He however went to a different section. Naruto walked with a flat expression, mixed with his mask it was impossible to discern what he was thinking, the only noise in the building was Naruto's quiet footsteps. The blond arrived to the stairs and walked up without a moments hesitation.

The second story to the Shinobi library was only available to Jōnin, it has scrolls and tomes on subjects that were classified as A-Rank or above. Normally a Genin wouldn't have any business nor necessity for accessing the second floor, but Naruto made an interesting discovery last night. There was a seal on his stomach, a powerful one and Naruto wants to know what it is.

If his parents didn't tell him about it yet then it was a highly classified secret and even if he asks what it is they most likely wont tell him. Naruto got to the top step and looked around trying to find out where to start.

"This section is for Jōnin and above Namikaze Naruto-kun." Came the elderly voice of the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen sometimes comes to the Shinobi Library to find things to read or browse the new jutsu in the archives that were made by this new generation. Today he was surprised to see young Naruto going up to the second floor.

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh, he was caught before he could even find a scroll…typical. The Sandaime smiled at the young blond, from what he's observed in the recent days Naruto was scouring the library for knowledge, something he himself did at his age. But that didn't mean he would allow Naruto access to the second level.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Asked the Sandaime.

Naruto's face darkened, "I want all the info on top-class Fūinjutsu." Said Naruto. The Sandaime's reaction will help him in figuring out what he's dealing with.

Hiruzen instantly found the correlation between Naruto's behavior and wanting to know top-class Fūinjutsu material. He found his seal. That was bad especially considering that Minato was going to tell Naruto about it soon, Naruto finding out on his own could make things complicated and send the wrong message to an already untrustworthy boy. He might even think that Kumo placed it on him.

Naruto watched as the Sandaime's face went from curious to blank, no emotion escaped the elderly Hokage's face. Naruto couldn't decipher whether that meant he knew about it or not, it shouldn't surprise him that someone like the Sandaime could hide things so easily from him.

"You should ask Minato-kun, he is an expert in Fūinjutsu or even your mother." Suggested Hiruzen hoping Naruto will leave and confront his parents and not let this stew in his mind and make it worse than it is.

It was Naruto's turn to make his face blank, that response only meant one thing. He wasn't the only one to know about the seal, if he were to guess, most of the higher echelons of Konoha know about it.

"Fine." Muttered Naruto before leaving in a blur of speed nearly teleporting out of the library.

Hiruzen stared at the spot Naruto was just standing, ' _That speed, his_ _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_ _maybe on par with some J_ _ō_ _nin. Hopefully Minato can ease young Naruto-kun's mind on this matter, I fear for the young one's stability if he continues to think about it by himself. The Kumo incident affected him much more that Minato-kun and Kushina-chan like to think, the look in his eyes remind me too much of Orochimaru. Someone on a quest for power and will do anything to get it. His fear may be his undoing if he doesn't learn to control it._ ' Thought Hiruzen grimly. He hoped that Naruto will get a hold of himself, he has the potential to surpass all before him and is already much stronger than a Genin.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Minato just finished his paperwork for the day, for it only being two in the afternoon that was quite the accomplishment. With everything that has been going on in the recent months he hasn't been able to spar with Naruto at all, maybe he could to that now. It'll be nice to see how far he's come under Kakashi's tutelage.

Before he could leave to find Naruto, his son appeared before him out of thin air shocking the Yondaime at his son's mastery of his jutsu. What shocked him more was the dark look in his son's eyes.

"Why do I have it, what does it mean?" Naruto asked holding back any and all emotions he was feeling.

Minato frowned for a moment in thought, he honestly didn't know what Naruto meant. But realization hit him like a tidal wave, Naruto found the seal on his stomach before he could tell him about it. That was pretty much the opposite of good, it was quite bad.

"I can explain it if you could take a seat." Minato said calmly gesturing to the seat in front of him. Naruto silently took his seat and stared at his father waiting for his answers.

Minato thought over what he should do, tell his son everything or ease him into it. No, Naruto never liked people beating around the bush…much like his mother. "You're a Jinchūriki. That seal contains the Kyūbi." Minato said hoping that Naruto wouldn't be too shocked. But he was more worried by Naruto's reaction.

After hearing from his father the answer to his question his face took on a thoughtful look. Something like the Kyūbi could be…useful. Something that powerful at his beck and call would make him nearly invincible should he tame it. Naruto's eyes became dark at the thought, he would need to confront the Bijū inside of him before he makes any plans.

But before any of that he needs for info from his father, "What does this mean?" Inquired Naruto.

"I think I should explain everything since you taking this so well." Started Minato. Before launching into telling Naruto about the night of his birth.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke hated his father sometimes, all he wants is acknowledgement from him. But since Itachi was such a genius and rose through the ranks so fast everything Sasuke does looks incredibly inadequate and his father is never impressed.

After leaving his teams training ground Sasuke went home to ask his father to train with him again, like he normally does, and his father denied him, like he normally does. Usually after his fathers rejection he would go find Itachi, but he was gone either on a mission or with that Izumi lady. Sasuke hasn't decided how he feels about her, his brother obviously likes her a lot if he's around her so much but Sasuke wishes that he would get to spend a little time with his elder brother.

So Sasuke was alone in one of his clans training areas. He just started learning a new technique- Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique). From what he could tell this jutsu split a large fireball into multiple smaller ones that flew at random patterns towards his opponent.

"I would recommend just trying out the jutsu, instead of reading over the scroll over and over again." Said a voice from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the voice, his cousin Shisui always appeared out of no where. But he's a very strong Shinobi so Sasuke took his advise seriously and tried the jutsu.

Sasuke exhaled a small stream of fire that branched off but never separated. He dropped his head at the lackluster result. Shisui had a hearty laugh behind him making Sasuke scowl.

The older Uchiha walked in front of Sasuke with a grin on his face, "How would you like it if I helped you out? I usually have free time around this time everyday unless I have a mission." Offered Shisui, normally he wouldn't do something like this but he was bored and saw Sasuke training by himself and didn't have anything better to do, so why not?

Sasuke's eyes widened at the offer, he could be trained by one of the strongest Uchiha alive! "That would be alright." He answered flatly. Despite being ecstatic at the offer he was still an Uchiha and they never express what they are feeling unless it was annoyance or destain.

"Great! Lets start with something I find very important. Speed!" Hollered Shisui with a glint in his eye making Sasuke second guess whether or not he should have accepted the offer.

xXx

(That Night: Training Ground 3)

After having a long talk with his father Naruto went back to the library to dispel his clones and send more to research jutsu. He wasn't looking for anything offensive but rather defensive or supplementary. As his clones were doing that, Naruto went to the training ground to hopefully have a talk with his…roommate.

Naruto sat in the middle of the Training Ground in a meditative stance, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. After several minutes of this he started to feel a pulling sensation in the back of his mind, allowing it to take him. Naruto opened his eyes to a dark hallway with inch high water.

Naruto looked around and decided to follow the hallway to find where it leads. As he walked forward he could hear a deep rumbling almost like a very large beast breathing, it was slightly frightening but Naruto pushed passed his fear and moved forward.

Naruto came to a large room with a gate the size of a large building in front of him. The gate had a sealing tag on it that real _seal._ Naruto walked forward and flared his chakra, it wasn't extremely impressive but since the Kyūbi was a being of pure chakra it should respond to a chakra presence.

The rumbling stopped and Naruto noticed a blood red eye in the shadows of the space behind the gate. Naruto bit back the fear in his chest and stood firm.

The Kyūbi open both it's eyes to see a small human looking at him from outside of the cage. So it would seem that his pathetic jailer has come to visit earlier than expected.

Naruto seeing both of the blood red eyes open step forward again, "I came to discuss a few things Kyūbi." Started Naruto. He didn't exactly know where he was going but hopefully he could convince the Kyūbi to work at least _with_ him.

"I want to propose a partnership." Said Naruto waiting for the Kyūbi to respond.

" **Tell me…what reason would I have to accept such a thing ningen? You and the rest of your pathetic race are below me.** " Respond the Kyūbi looking more bored than anything, as if everything was beneath him. As far as Naruto was concerned, everything probably was.

"You and I are in a unique situation, you're sealed inside of me and it would be an incredible advantage to have an ally and partner with the strongest Bijū. You." Responded Naruto.

Kyūbi watched as the human talked but didn't answer him, he just said words he thought would work. " **Ningen…You managed to say all that but yet nothing at all. Answer my new question. Why do you want to work with me?** " Snarled Kyūbi. It angered him that this human would try and deceive him.

Naruto's eyes darkened, "I want power. I want power to kill any and all of my enemies. I felt weak and helpless once and I will never feel like that again." Answered Naruto truthfully.

The Kyūbi smirked at the response, he remembers the little incident that his pathetic container suffered a few years ago. So it would seem that the brat wants to be strong, and will do what ever it takes to achieve the strength he wants. Despite hating pretty much everything that has to do with humans, this one intrigued him.

" **There are a few things I want in return.** " Started Kyūbi, " **I want all of you senses linked to me…I want to feel the world, I want to feel the rush of your fights and the bones you break I want it all.** " Kyūbi said becoming louder by the second. " **If you will grant me that, I will consider giving you access to my power.** " Finished Kyūbi.

Naruto didn't see a downside to that, the Kyūbi would know everything he does but he thought it already could. "Sure. But I want to use your chakra should it be nessicary and when I'm stronger I want you to help me find the one that attacked on the night of my birth."

The Kyūbi grinned at that, " **I would love for you kill him, slowly and painfully. But you are a long way away from fighting someone of that caliber. There are a few whom I wish for you to kill, but more one that later. Leave now, I'm finished linking our senses together.** " Finish Kyūbi kicking Naruto out of his mind scape.

Naruto's eye opened to the real world and saw that it was dark and slightly cold. The blond smiled under his mask, today was a very productive day. _'_ _Kyūbi_ _, give me some power so I can see what I'm working with.'_ Thought Naruto wondering if the Kyūbi could here him. There was no response only for a sudden feeling in his chest.

xXx

(Namikaze Household)

Kushina finally finished dinner and went to sit at the table next to Minato with a smile. Today was pretty slow for the both of them save for the fact that Minato had to explain to Naruto about the Kyūbi and the night of his birth. She would have liked to be there but Minato thought it best to explain right then instead of waiting for her to get to the office.

Minato grinned at his dinner, nothing beats Kushina's cooking. Today went very well for all that happened, Hiashi handled everything much better than he expected him to and Naruto took the Kyūbi being sealed inside of him much better than he thought his son would. The only thing that worried him was that Naruto didn't look upset at the thought of having the Kyūbi sealed inside of him but rather…interested. He knows that Naruto has been training on his own and is constantly in the library researching…something. But he only thinks his son is trying to become a better shinobi not something dark like Orochimaru.

Minato was about to dig into his dinner when Kushina feel to he knees with a gasp. Minato was next to her faster than she could register. "Kushina! Whats wrong?!" Minato asked frantically.

Kushina looked worriedly to Minato, "It's the Kyūbi, someone is drawing on it's power making this one agitated and restless. I think Naruto is trying to use its power." Said Kushina worriedly, hopefully the Kyūbi isn't trying to manipulate Naruto.

Minato shot to his feet bringing Kushina with him. He stretched his senses as far as they could go until he felt his son's signature. He was in a training ground, "I'm jumping us to Naruto!" Minato said bracing Kushina for the jump, his wife nodded and held on to him.

xXx

(Training Ground 3)

The Kyūbi in his cage smirked at his container, he wanted a taste…he'll give him a taste. The Kyūbi pushed enough for red chakra to swirl around Naruto wildly causing a fierce whirlwind around him.

It was at this moment that Minato and Kushina arrived to the scene to see their son surrounded by red chakra.

"Naruto!" They shouted trying to get his attention. They watched as he looked at himself, as if he was admiring himself and this new power.

Naruto either didn't hear or did respond, he was to busy feeling his new power.

" **Power.** " Naruto said in a raspier voice surprising the two who were watching and now listening with rapt attention. " **I've never felt power like this…I like it.** " He said surprising the two watching.

Minato stepped forward hoping to calm his son down but the younger blond finally acknowledged his parents presence in the field and turned to them. " **Lets try it out!** " Roared Naruto as he charged forward at unbelievable speed shocking Minato at the increase since their last spar.

Minato dodged his son's lunge and tried to grab him only for Naruto to spin mid-air and clap his hands sending forth an enhanced Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm) towards his father.

The Yondaime managed to avoid the attack but the trees behind him cracked under the force of the winds.

' _He's not holding back. I need to calm him down before something bad happens.'_ Thought Minato resolutely before going back on the offense with the speed he was famous for.

The Kyūbi enhanced Naruto momentarily lost sight of his father and not even a second later he doubled over from a powerful punch to his stomach. Naruto tried to retaliate but his father's speed was in another league that Naruto could even dream of entering yet. In a last ditch effort to hit his father Naruto used his favorite jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to go on the offense. With the Kyūbi's chakra Naruto's speed in the jutsu nearly doubled catching Minato by surprise that Naruto's already fast jutsu was further enhanced.

Minato ducked under a haymaker and round housed Naruto in the back making him tumble across the field. _'I have to end it now, his_ _Shunshin on Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_ _is dangerously fast in this state.'_ Thought Minato thinking that now Naruto's jutsu was nearing his own speed in the technique.

Meanwhile Naruto came to a stop after behind launched across the field, deciding that Taijutsu wasn't going to work Naruto flickered through seals for the Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). The gust of wind that was created by Naruto ripped the surrounding trees from their roots and parts of the earth around them was blown away.

Kushina at that point had enough, she sent forth her chains that bound Naruto without much trouble seeing as how he was focusing on Minato and wasn't in the right state of mind. As soon as the chains latched on, Naruto started to calm down and the Kyūbi's chakra was slowly sealed away. Naruto fell forward but the chains held him up until Kushina got to him and wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes, it hurt to see her baby being influence by her- _no_ their burden.

Naruto leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. He didn't like what just happened, he was in control but the power…it felt amazing like he could do anything, like he was unstoppable. Now that he was calm he found his actions appalling, he'll need to train to keep his mind in the right place when he uses the Kyūbi's chakra. Attacking his family was literally the last thing he would ever want to do.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Naruto said quietly, he was thankful that his mother and father were here instead of his team they can't beat him in a regular spar. If he fought them while out of control they would have been killed, hopefully Kakashi would have stopped him in time.

Kushina grabbed her son's masked cheeks and made him look at her, "You don't have to apologize, I know what that power does to you just make sure you're control it next time." She assured him, she lost control twice in her life and knew the overwhelming guilt that accompanied it and wanted to spar her son such feelings if she could. Naruto nodded and turned to his father who nodded agreeing with his mother making him smile.

Minato wasn't about to let the entire matter drop though, "Naruto. Why did you draw on the Kyūbi's chakra, more so by yourself?" Asked Minato in an authoritative voice.

Naruto sheepishly recounted his tale of talking with the Kyūbi and wanting to test out the power. His parents were worried about Naruto's need to acquire more power. The young blond assured them that he wasn't power crazy but wasn't going to let such a powerful tool and potential ally be wasted by his fear of the Bijū.

Minato wasn't happy with his son's recklessness but dropped the matter on the agreement that Naruto wouldn't train with the Kyūbi unless he or Kushina were present. Naruto agreed reluctantly and the family returned home hoping to put this incident behind them.

xXx

(Two Weeks Later: Mission Assignment Desk)

Naruto walked behind his team with a blank expression on his face not excited about the thought of another delivery mission but was ready none the less. The past few weeks between the occasional mission was spent training, both with his team and by himself. He added two new jutsu to his arsenal both defensive.

Naruto also researched several low-level Genjutsu but was unsuccessful at getting them to take on his opponent, more Chakra control training was in his future. Naruto refused to be hindered by his large reserves and vowed to be at least adept in all Shinobi disciplines, much to his fathers pride at seeing his son working so hard.

All the Genin of Team seven were training hard but Naruto was most impressed with his female teammate. Sakura started to wield a large Tantō with deadly precision and was becoming quite fast, she was approaching mid-Genin speed. It was an impressive improvement for only two weeks. She learned two new Genjutsu much to his jealousy. Naruto was on the receiving end of both of them on many occasion. Naruto knew what his biggest weakness is and had his whole team constantly put him under Genjutsu while he wasn't suspecting so he could learn to counter them while he wasn't ready much like in a combat situation. He had to rely on constantly observing his surroundings for subtle changes since his control wasn't precise enough to feel someone manipulating his chakra.

Sasuke was making progress but didn't learn anything knew to Naruto's knowledge only becoming faster every time they fought. Naruto suspects that he has a few things up his sleeve but just didn't use it in their spars.

The Chūnin behind the desk eyes lit up at seeing Team Seven, "Great timing Kakashi-sempai! I have a mission I need you to take that just came in. It's high _C-Rank_ bordering on _B-Rank_ close to the northern _Hi no Kuni_ and _Ta no Kuni_ border. The locals are calling for Shinobi help, several civilians have gone missing and they are worried." Briefed the Chūnin.

It looked to the Genin that their sensei was going to refuse. So Naruto tackled Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura took the scroll with polite smiles before bowing and leaving the room. Naruto was thrown out of the room by his sensei who reluctantly told the Chūnin they would handle the mission.

Kakashi was worried for his team but in the end if it came down to it, he could always handle it. After all, Kakashi was capable of soloing an _A-Rank_ mission without much trouble.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Well that was a good chapter I think. More progression in training, Naruto using his clones abilities to research material and learning of the Kyūbi. As you can see Naruto is suffering from the psychological trauma of his kidnapping still. After all, what four year old could take being kidnapped and showed his family being killed in front of him and walk away without a problem. Well according to some ridiculous writers on this site they think a four year old could be tortured and smile the next day, but I have common sense.

Hiashi always struck me as the type to know the situation and acknowledge the variables logically. So I felt this response depicted that he wants retribution but knows it won't happen in the form of a war.

Sakura is training more, I never understood why people think she was weak. Compared to a Jinchūriki and a Uchiha Genius she was behind but in cannon she was still pretty good for a Genin I think. Or at least nobody was that far above her, hell Hinata was way weaker than her despite constantly training.

Sasuke is being taught by Shisui, just because and I have a reason. It's because reasons.

Well thats all please Review it helps a lot to know whether or not you guys or gals like it. I have an idea for the pairing for Naruto it will be an OC. So yeah and for now the summons will be Toads for sure and possible something else but don't worry about it.

Peace Out!


	7. Cliche Evil Villains 56-61

**AN** : Sorry for the wait but this took a while and I was busy and stuff and yeah so yeah here we go.

Chapter 7: Cliche Evil Villains #56-61

* * *

The northern parts of _Hi no Kuni_ were vast forests and rivers that were uninhabited by anything other than wild animals. The Sandaime Hokage wanted to establish several outposts and Garrison Units here but the forests held animals that were too dangerous to live around. Massive tigers and bears were common in the Forest of Death but in the northern parts of _Hi no Kuni_ it was rumored that massive reptiles roamed the forests eating anyone who came across them. There weren't any confirmed sightings because anyone who went looking never came back.

Naruto found himself anticipating an encounter with one of these reptiles of the forests. It would be an interesting test of his strength to fight enemies like those. The rational part of his brain told him that it was just myths that some civilians came up with but the childish part of him really wants to slay a dragon!

Kakashi surveyed the forest with his lone grey eye. The mission scroll stated that the kidnappings happened around here, the Jōnin felt an odd aura surrounding the forest. It was also strange that in the past hour he hasn't seen nor heard any animals in the forest, it was like the animals themselves avoid this part of the forest. _'Something is definitely up. Hopefully it isn't too much for my little Genin to handle.'_ Thought Kakashi.

Naruto turned his head to his left, he had a frown behind his mask as he stretched he senses. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt the chakra signature in the distance, the sheer amount of chakra. It surpasses his mothers!

"We got a problem!" Naruto said seriously gathering his teams attention. "To the east, roughly eight-hundred meters there is a Chakra signature that is larger than anything I have ever felt." Warned Naruto.

Kakashi's eyes narrow at the news, large Chakra signatures weren't always a sign of strength. But strength is always accompanied by large Chakra signatures. Hopefully it's someone born with large reserves and didn't train to utilize it. Though he can't worry about that now, his mission most likely centers around the mystery person to the east. This'll also be a wonderful learning experience for my little Genin.

"From here on out we will be approaching as quietly as possible. If it comes to it I will watch as you engage this unknown enemy." Ordered Kakashi, he received three sweat-drops in return.

xXx

(Location of the Signature)

Suisei looked over his facility with a frown on his face. Suisei was a tall medium build man with silver hair that fell over his eyes. He were a form fitting black shirt, he had forearm bracers and over his black pants he were shinguards. The most prominent feature were his eyes, they were a steel blue that glowed slightly with some sort of energy.

His work was coming along slowly and his subordinates weren't the most helpful. They have gathered attention with the local Shinobi Village, which was bad considering it was _Konohagakure no Sato._ The civilians that they have taken are serving their purpose but aren't surviving the process, he might need to consider taking a Shinobi, they are way more resilient than civilians.

"Suisei-sama! Rena sensed four signatures approaching from the west." Alerted one of his subordinates. Suisei noted that he was one of his stronger ones but couldn't recall his name.

"Confront them and bring them to me. It's time we try using Shinobi rather than civilians for the harvesting process." Ordered Suisei. After his subordinate left he went to the back of the room he was in and sat in the seat to wait while his subordinates handled the intruders.

xXx

(With Team Seven)

Naruto held the ram seal with his eyes closed to sense for his enemies. He could still feel the powerful signature in the distance but several smaller ones were approaching them at a fast pace.

"Sensei! We have four signatures approaching! All around Chūnin level in strength." Reported Naruto.

Kakashi silently nodded and thought over his options. He could take them without a problem but that wouldn't be a good test for his team, he'll sit back and watch for now. Who knows…maybe he'll get to see what his students have been working on in secret.

Naruto turned to see what his sensei's orders will be and frowned when Kakashi waved his hands as if blowing off the threat, but Naruto knew his asshole of a sensei better than that. He wanted them to fight as some sort of a test.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei isn't going to help so we need to work together if we're to survive this without sensei." Naruto said will following the approaching signatures so he wouldn't be caught off guard when they got here.

"How long until they get here?" Asked Sakura with a worried face, this would be her first life threatening fight and she was understandably nervous. Naruto gauged their distance and speed "Roughly thirty seconds." Answered Naruto.

"We should ambush the strongest then separate the remaining three and take them down one on one." Suggested Sasuke, Naruto would have agreed but he was worried that Sakura wasn't capable of fighting a Chunin level opponent.

"I agree." Said Sakura surprising Naruto as he was about to deny Sasuke's plan. It would seem that Sakura had confidence in her abilities. Naruto wasn't about to question it, he was curious to see where his teammates stood against other opponents. He knew that they were strong but weaker than him, he liked to think he could take on Chūnin with his speed alone.

"Hide us and I'll figure out the biggest threat." Said Naruto. Sakura weaved through hand seals and the three of them blurred from existence concealing themselves under the Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique).

The four enemy shinobi arrived and looked around trying to find the enemies that were supposed to be right here. There were three men and a women.

All four of them wore the same grey pants and long sleeve shirts. The only women had dark purple hair that was held in a ponytail, her black eyes were narrowed as she searched the area.

"Rena! Where are they?" Asked one of the men, he was large, had scars covering his face and bald.

"Kanben, calm down." Rena admonished the now named Kanben. The other two men looked around but were unsuccessful at finding the enemies.

Inside of the Genjutsu Naruto signaled to the women to tell his teammates that she was the strongest among the four. Sasuke nodded and thought over their options, from what the bald guy said the women was also the sensor of the group, he doubts that this Genjutsu will cover them for that long. They'll need to act fast.

Sasuke whispered to his teammates his plan, both nodded and Sakura started to weave seals.

Rena felt a small pulse of chakra to her right and broke the Genjutsu while the three next to her fell under the jutsu' affect. She was forced to dodge a wolf of lightning that ripped Shinjo in half. Kanben and Muko looked at their fallen comrade in shock.

"Get it together you two! We're not out of this." Ordered Rena shaking the two from their daze. She was forced to dodge a barrage of Shuriken that would have shredded her while Kanben was engaged with some dark haired brat and Muko looked like he was in a daze still.

' _So Muko is against the Genjutsu user, they have either been planning this or it was a very lucky guess. Muko is the weakest against Genjutsu. Now…who am I against.'_ Rena surveyed the area and could feel someone moving around her very fast.

Naruto looked over the women as he sped around her, she was average build but held herself with the confidence of an experienced Shinobi. He knew that she was a sensor so she probably knew that he was circling her, but other than that she's a mystery to Naruto which is dangerous in these types of situations.

Having enough of his moving Rena slapped her hands together in the snake seal and blew out a concentrated beam of Fūton Chakra that cut through anything it touched, several trees were cut in half and fell to the ground making a thundering crash that shook the forest.

Naruto flickered towards her with his impressive speed and buried his fist in her stomach nearly knocking her off her feet onto her back. She lashed out with a Fūton encased chop that cut the log Naruto replaced himself in half without any trouble.

Despite being in a fight to the death, Naruto couldn't get over the two Jutsu that he was definitely going to try once he got home. Knowing that close quarters would be incredibly risky, Naruto sent some clones forward while he observed.

Rena with her Fūton incased arm swung her arm in the air towards the clones several times creating nearly invisible blades in the wind that destroyed his clones before they could get near her.

Naruto tsk'd to himself. He didn't have any jutsu that could get through her. His Raton jutsu would be taken down by her Fūton abilities and from what he can tell she has better control over Fūton that he does. He has a few new jutsu but they weren't very offensive…but it couldn't hurt to at least try.

Naruto took a deep breath and weaved the four hand-seals and converted his chakra to water and molded his chakra to form the jutsu. It was here that his studying came into play, he read that the Nidaime Hokage would use the Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water formation Wall) offensively instead of defense by making a wall of water then have it crash down on his opponent. Granted Naruto knows that he is as close to the Nidaime's skill as a Genin could be to a Kage but he has to at least try.

Naruto spews out the water and molds a large barrier of water thats nearly six meters high and three wide. Naruto stopped molding chakra and the water already having momentum collapsed and started falling towards Rena who's eyes widened at the attack.

Naruto wasn't done he made the snake seal and used his strongest jutsu Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang) that ran on the water both electrifying it and bolting towards it's target.

Rena made a short of wedge of Fūton Chakra to make the water pass by her. She didn't notice the Raiton Jutsu coming and was electrocuted by the water that managed to hit her offsetting her control of her jutsu and was hit by the lighting beast frying her heart killing her instantly.

Naruto collapsed to one knee after Rena fell. Using a Water jutsu of that level tired him out then following it with the lightning beast was a little too much. Naruto took out his water canteen while he gathered himself.

xXx

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke ducked under a kick from the enormous Kanben then jumped back from a fist that smashed into the ground where he was standing. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his opponent, he was quite fast for his size and very strong like he expected.

Sasuke let out a breath and activated his Sharingan, he awakened it a week ago during his training with Shisui and decided to keep his awakening of the Sharingan under wraps for now. But it would seem that his opponent was too powerful to fight without his kekkei genkai.

Kanben saw that his opponent's eye changed and wondered what it meant. Before Kanben could go on the offense he ducked under a flying Muko he turned to where his comrade flew from and saw a pink haired girl.

Kanben observed the Konoha Kunoichi, _'This little girl…she doesn't look that intimidating whatsoever. Perhaps that is exactly what she wants, maybe she is stronger than Suisei-sama and hides under an unassuming-'_ Kanben was stabbed in the chest breaking him from his thoughts, his eye widened and he fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in confusion, _'What happened…he just froze…for like ten seconds.'_ Thought Sasuke bemused before shaking his head. It didn't matter and he killed his opponent, apparently he was so intimidating with his Sharingan activating that his opponent couldn't move after seeing it. That sounded about right.

Sakura walked up with a smile, "Good job Sasuke-kun, that big guy must have been very scared of you. My guy didn't even know what Genjutsu was, what an idiot. Two hand-seals and a chakra infused kick to the neck and it was over." Said Sakura happily.

Sasuke nodded, it was pretty lucky that Sakura got the one opponent that was terrible when it came to Genjutsu. He wonders how Naruto is doing against that women and where their good for nothing sensei is.

Both Genin heard clapping to see Kakashi walking up while clapping with Naruto slung over his shoulder. "Good job you two. Naru-chan here got a little tuckered out-"

"Hate you." Growled Naruto only for Sasuke to snort and Sakura to giggle, "Hate you all…"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Yeah…anyway. We got one more opponent who's in their base over to the east. I sent a Clone to scout ahead, so I know where we need to go." Informed Kakashi sound very happy at the turn of events. "Even better is that the boss of these guys is much stronger…most likely as strong as me if not even stronger. So I think this will be a valuable learning experience for you three, I will be watching and taking notes while you fight so when we get back to Konoha we can fix what you are lacking in." Chirped Kakashi before dropping Naruto on the ground.

Naruto grunted from the fall and glared up at his sensei. "Seriously! We can't beat you and you expect us to fight someone at your level if not stronger! Are you insane?!" Shouted Naruto losing composure at his sensei's lackadaisical attitude.

Kakashi waved him off not bothered by his outburst, "Now now, don't worry. Then it becomes too much for you three I'll step in to fight him." Assured Kakashi.

"Don't tell me you're scared Naruto." Teased Sasuke with a smirk. Naruto glared at Sasuke but didn't say anything. If Sasuke wasn't afraid to fight then neither would he.

Kakashi clapped his hands to get there attention, "Okay my cute little students! Onward!" Ordered Kakashi as he started to walk towards the last enemy ninja. With the three Genin following behind making mental promises to kill Kakashi once they're capable.

xXx

(Rouge Shinobi Hideout)

Suisei tsk'd at the last of his subordinates being killed, it would seem that he would need to find some more minions. With how things have been going over the past few weeks it might be time to start taking over the world, with his new power it should be quite easy.

The building he was in started to shake from some sort of attack. The rouge ninja sat in his throne like chair as the door to the room he was in opened and three children walked in with a one-eyed Jōnin walking behind them.

"So you are the ones that killed my underlings. How underwhelming…" Trailed off Suisei not impressed in the slightest at his enemies.

"Thats right and these three are going to kill you." Answered Kakashi. Naruto slapped his forehead at his sensei's response considering he was angering their enemy for no reason.

Suisei stood from his chair and walked forward, other than the white haired sensei none of them seemed very strong.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this new opponent, if he was stronger than that women then he was in for a real problem. Deciding to test the waters with a jutsu Naruto flashed through seals and sent out a Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). The entire room became the center of a tornado his teammates were barely keeping themselves still while the man in front of them looked unimpressed by his jutsu.

Sasuke was observing Naruto's jutsu with his Sharingan, this guy was way stronger than them. He would need to use everything that Shisui taught him to even hope to scratch him. Sasuke took out a scroll and unsealed a sword and threw the sheath on the ground and took his stance. Sakura followed suit with her tantō while Naruto created three clones.

Suisei tired of waiting burst forward in an impressive show of speed. The Genin lost sight of Suisei before they were blown off their feet by a kick that they couldn't even see coming.

Naruto was laying face down on the ground after the hit and managed to look up to see that the guy was just watching them with bored eye. _'How are we going to do this!? I have a few things up my sleeve but nothing that will seriously help. I doubt the Ky_ _ū_ _bi will change too much, this guy is really fast and I can't control that power yet.'_ Thought Naruto frantically. This was turning into a really bad situation, he and his team had no chance.

Suisei was about to attack once more but was intercepted by the Jōnin of the group. _'I underestimated this guy. I expected a average J_ _ō_ _nin not someone like this, he is most likely just as strong as I am, which makes me really stupid when you consider I threw my little Genin at him.'_ Thought Kakashi before pulling up his headband to expose his Sharingan to his enemy.

Suisei's eye widen at the sight now recognizing the Jōnin in front of him. It would seem that the _S-Rank_ Shinobi _Sharingan no Kakashi_ was his opponent today. What a good chance to test his new power. Suisei flared his chakra and started to take on a yellow glow, the room started to shake and the stone under him cracked from the pressure.

"You are fortunate. You are the first to experience my new power, all those people I had my subordinates capture, I used a Kinjutsu to harvest a persons life force and convert it to my own amplifying my power nearly ten-fold!" Roared Suisei. Kakashi carefully absorbed all the new information politely thanking whoever made it so that the fools he fights like to explain their powers as they fight helping him come up with a strategy to fight them. He made a mental note to make sure his students are never dumb enough to do something like that.

Suisei powered up enough rushed forward aiming for a haymaker only for Kakashi to dodge under the attack and send a lightning fast punch to his kidney. Suisei spat out some blood but jumped back to get some distance from Kakashi.

The rouge-nin jumped to the side to avoid a stream of fire and jumped into the air to avoid the spikes from a Doton jutsu. While he was mid-air Suisei noticed a barrage of Kunai flying at him and managed to twist to avoid them only for his eyes to widen in shock and to vomit blood. He looked down to see a lightning covered fist sticking out of his chest.

Kakashi landed onto the ground and wiped the blood from his arm. Suisei grunted and flipped onto his back to look at Kakashi, "H-how?" Grunted Suisei.

Kakashi covered his Sharingan before eye smiling at the downed enemy. "You said I'm the first you fought with this power, meaning that you aren't used to it yet. One of my students have a similar problem; like you he too has large reserves and it makes him vulnerable to Genjutsu. I never used those Katon and Doton Jutsu, I just made you jump into the air so I could replace myself with a kunai and kill you." Explained Kakashi before throwing a Kunai faster than Suisei could follow that buried itself between the rouge-nin's eyes killing him instantly.

Kakashi sealed the rouge-nin's body inside of a scroll to take him back to Konoha. The Kinjutsu that this guy was using was too powerful to leave out in the world for someone like Orochimaru to find. The Jōnin walked back to were his genin were sitting, they looked at him with unimpressed eyes.

"And that my young and impressionable Genin is why you never reveal anything about your abilities no matter how strong you are." Lectured Kakashi with a smile getting snorts from his students as well as nods. Kakashi blurred through seals and pricked his finger on a kunai for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). Out from the small cloud of smoke was a bored looking pug wearing a Konoha headband.

"Whats up Kakashi?" Asked the dog with a surprisingly deep voice. "Pakkun, I need you to tell me if there is anyone still alive in this building." Ordered Kakashi, he doubted it but wouldn't want to leave someone behind.

Pakkun walked around the room sniffing periodically before walking back to his master. "There isn't anyone other than you four." Reported the Ninken. Kakashi nodded and dismissed his summon.

"Well little ones, time to head home. This mission is over, killed the bad guys and found the missing people even if they were killed. So lets go home." Said Kakashi while walking out with the Genin following behind.

Naruto pouted slightly, he never did get to see any of the reptiles that were said to be lurking in the forest. Perhaps they really were imaginary.

xXx

(Days Later: Hokage's Office)

Minato listened as Kakashi briefly went over the events of their latest mission. From what he's hearing the mission would be classified as a B-Rank mission at least, especially considering that the three Genin fought Chūnin level opponents.

"So thats about it Hokage-sama. I would like to request the opportunity to have my Genin tested for the upcoming Chūnin Exams in three months." Said Kakashi shocking the Genin and surprising Minato.

"You do know that it will be held in Kumo and thats why we are testing the Genin before hand? Are you sure they are ready Kakashi?" Asked Minato seriously. Not to mention the teams that go will have the mission of killing every opponent they come across, not something he particularly wanted to put on his son.

Naruto's world froze at the mention of Kumo, the exams were in his greatest enemies village. This was his chance, a chance to show them he isn't weak and to instill as much fear as he could to make sure that he is never taken again. "We're ready. And in three months we'll be more than ready." Said Naruto answering for Kakashi.

Minato looked at Naruto for a moment and hesitantly nodded to Kakashi, "We will have the possible Genin tested one week before the exams." Informed Minato.

Sasuke and Sakura looked excited at the chance of attending the Chūnin Exams so soon, while Naruto has a blank expression.

' _I hope I don't regret allowing Naruto the opportunity to attend the Exams in Kumo.'_ Thought Minato worriedly, but he squashed his worry with the faith he has in his son. He knows that Naruto wouldn't ask for something like this unless he knew that he was ready.

"Well! I want you three at Training Ground three tomorrow bright and early! It's time you stop slacking off ja ne!" Said Kakashi before leaving in a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) that allowed him to dodge the shuriken that was thrown by his Genin all sporting tick marks on their foreheads.

Naruto shook his head at his aggravating sensei before leaving to go to the Shinobi library. If he was going to Kumo, then it was time to go all out. He'll need everything if he wants to come out on top of the other Genin in the Chūnin Exams.

xXx

(One Week before the Exams)

Team Seven along with several other Genin teams were waiting in Training Ground 4 for their Jōnin leaders and the Hokage. There was going to be team on team fights for the three spots that Konoha has in the Kumo Exams.

Naruto observed the teams trying to find who were going to be challenging. Teams eight, nine and ten from their class were here, an older team dressed in similar purple uniforms they looked a few years older than them. There was also another team that was one maybe two years older that had a Hyuga and a strange green spandex wearing guy that was doing push-ups with a grin on his face with a girl next to him with her palm on her forehead. So there are six teams that want entry so it would seem that who ever wins their fights get the slot.

Naruto was confident that his team would get a spot. He has been training non-stop in the past two and a half months in preparation, he would put himself several times stronger than he was during their _B-Rank_ mission. He decided to forgo any and all inhibitions about training with clones and has been reaping the benefits of the training. He researched several different Taijutsu styles to add to his arsenal, he has defensive styles, offensive style, grappling techniques and has been heavily training his most powerful Taijutsu style and his favorite, the  Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomena of Heaven and Earth Fist). It utilizes the momentum of an opponents attacks to off balance them before striking in vital points with lethal precision.

In the other disciplines Naruto made headway in Genjutsu in that he is getting close to almost casting them, not quite there but making progress. Ninjutsu; Naruto added several new jutsu both offense and defense.

He was impressed with the growth of his female teammate, she has been working with Kakashi a lot in the time between their mission and now. She has been adding more and more Genjutsu to her arsenal and training with her Tantō. Her speed was on par with high-level Genin and her stamina has been improving more and more after each training session.

Sasuke has shown improvement during their spars, he was becoming a troublesome opponent thanks to his Sharingan and his increased Katon abilities alongside his Raiton making his Kenjutsu quite fearsome. If both his teammates were going to wield swords maybe he should as well, more thought on that later, for now he likes his Taijutsu with Ninjutsu supplementation. Overall Naruto would put his team near the top of all Konoha's Genin teams.

The Yondaime and Jōnin captains arrived to the training ground and called for the surrounding Genin to come forward.

Minato signaled for them to quiet down before he began. "Okay everyone, I understand that all of you want to attend the exams in Kumo but only the top three teams here will get to go this time. First up will be Team Gai vs. Team Eight." Called Minato getting a surprised look from Kurenai who knew that the Yondaime knew of the feud between the Main branch and the Side branch families.

As the other teams joined their respective captains Teams Gai and Kurenai stayed in the middle of the training ground.

Minato deciding that he didn't want to stand alone went over to be with his son. Sure it may look like he's favoring Team Seven but he wants to spend time with his son and if they had a problem with that then he would introduce them to his rasengan.

"Tou-san. Thats a very smart/awful thing to do." Commented Naruto getting surprised looks from Sasuke and Sakura and curious ones from Kakashi and Minato. "What do you mean son?" Asked Minato, already having an idea at to what Naruto was hinting at, after all his son was remarkable bright.

"Pitting Teams Gai and Kurenai against each other will only have one outcome. Team Gai drastically outmatches Team Eight and Neji openly hates Hinata and will most likely go for the throat. But this is beneficial in that you can hold back a team that isn't ready, I don't know for sure about Kiba but Shino is the only one who would be ready for the exams to my knowledge. And finally only one Byakugan will go to Kumo no matter the outcome." Summed Naruto getting shocked looks from Sakura at Naruto's cold logic while Sasuke was nodding along with Naruto's descriptions. Minato and Kakashi had small smiles on their faces, it would seem that Naruto picked up on the reasoning behind this match up.

"Well you're not wrong." Commented Minato not wanting to really confirm anything Naruto said despite everyone knowing that it was true. All of them stopped talking and turned to the fight that was about to start.

xXx

(With Teams Gai and Kurenai)

"All I'm saying is that my fate isn't determined by a weirdo like you! Lets go Akamaru!" Hollered Kiba his partner barking along with him. Hinata was unsure of herself as she saw her cousins cold stare forcing her to avert her eyes. Shino was calmly analyzing the opposing teams, two seemed like Taijutsu powerhouses and the other was a kunoichi…interesting.

"Foolish mutt." Snarled Neji as he took his stance. Despite knowing that it was their fate to loose, he analyzed his opponents. The pathetic heiress was actually quite capable if she works up the courage, in the unlikely chance of that happening he would need to be the one to fight her. She may be pathetic but she has received high level training from Hiashi-sama himself. The Inuzuka was a fool and brash, Lee could take him out without much trouble. The Aburame was a wild card, Neji wasn't sure about their abilities but hopefully Tenten can take him from long range.

Kiba came flying towards Team Gai spinning at such a high speed it looked like he was a tornado flying towards the waiting team. Lee grinned at his youthful opponent and put all his power into rushing Kiba and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Inuzuka launching him across the field.

Neji wasted no time in rushing Hinata who took her stance and activated her Byakugan in preparation. She bent backwards under a palm thrust from her cousin before sending two of her own that were defeated by Neji. As Neji deflected the Heiresses attacks he subtly closed the tenketsu in her wrists making her Gentle Fist useless. Now that he opponent was rendered without a means to attack Neji went for the a powerful palm thrust to her chest, as he was striking he jumped back less he get swallowed by a cloud of bugs.

Shino blocked a new wave of shuriken with a kunai as he controlled his kikaichu to defend Hinata. He suspected that she would have trouble with her cousin, if he could finish the girl then the both of them could take Neji and hopefully Kiba can finish his opponent. Shino barely avoided two kunai from Tenten only to see at the last second that flash tags were attached to them. Momentarily blinded, Shino lost his focus on his insects and Hinata was now on her own.

Over on the other side of the Training Ground Kiba was being pummeled by Lee. Despite training for the past few weeks his speed was no where near Lee's and he was experiencing what it was like to be on slower and weaker side for once. He was used to being the fastest and strongest on his team during their spars. Lee rolled out of the way from a Tsuga (Piercing Fang) from Akamaru and rushed Kiba hoping to end the fight without revealing too much of his abilities. The Inuzuka was hit by a powerful kick to the chest knocking the wind out of him and launching him into a tree knocking him out.

xXx

(With the Others)

"Wow I didn't expect Kiba to loose so fast." Said a surprised Ino who knew that the Inuzuka was among the top in Taijutsu during the academy. Shikamaru to her left snorted at her comment.

"Well this other team is a year old which means more experience and they look like they heavily favor Taijutsu. I give this match to team Gai." Said the lazy Nara getting an annoyed glance from Kurenai who was standing next to Asuma, she didn't like when her team was written off so quickly but reluctantly agreed with Shikamaru.

Takeo Hashima frowned at his classmates poor performance against the older team. To him, only Shino was ready but he couldn't defend Hinata and fight at once, it was only a matter of time until the inevitable. He looked at his teammates wanting to see if they were worried or not, Sokuro didn't look worried but he was a cocky guy that never thinks he can loose until it happens.

Yakumo looked slightly worried but was determined none the less. She was lucky to have even gotten this far in her shinobi career, it was only thanks to the sealing abilities of Kushina Uzumaki that she was capable of fixing the problem of Ido and supplements from the Akimichi Clan to help her body become stronger. She hopes that her training with Takeo and Sokuro will be enough.

"Wow. That was fast" Said a surprised Sakura unknowingly agreeing with Ino. She expected more from Team Eight, but it could be that she underestimated this Team Gai who looked like they mean business. Her teammates and Minato didn't comment just choosing to continue watching the fight.

xXx

(Back in the Fight)

Shino blinded by the flash tag lost focus on his insects that were defending Hinata leaving her on her own. Neji was quick to capitalize on this and rushed her with all his speed delivering several precise strikes to her torso severely injuring her as well as knocking her out.

Neji shook his head in disgust at the Hyuga Clan's heiress' lackluster abilities. After finishing off his cousin he turned to see where his teammates were in the fight, Lee managed to finish the Inuzuka quite fast. As he was going to help Tenten with her opponent the Aburame held up his hand.

"I forfeit, I can't fight the entirety of Team Gai on my own." Said Shino.

Minato stepped forward, "Team Gai wins and is granted one of the spots in the Kumo Chūnin Exams." Team Gai nodded and went to stand by their sensei.

Maito Gai gave his team a huge grin and a thumbs up, "That was great my youthful students, now it's time for you to show your magnificent flames of passionate youth in Kumo!" Shouted Gai getting Lee to let out tears of passion at his masters speech while Tenten and Neji just ignored their more flamboyant teammates.

Kakashi sweat dropped at Gai's loud nature and looked towards his sensei to see who was next.

"Will teams Kakashi and Jakudo come forward." Said Minato, he watched as his son and his teammates came forward with their game faces on. Team Jakudo came forward, the only one who's face was showing was a young man with silver hair held in a pony tail and large round glasses.

"I think we can take a few rookies." Said Kabuto to his teammates. Misumi and Yoroi nodded behind him and took their stances.

Naruto tried to figure out what these older Genin were capable of, he couldn't tell what they were good at by their appearance, all of them wore matching purple outfits and wore glasses.

"Lets separate them, I'll take the one in the center." Suggested Naruto getting a nod from his teammates. Sasuke used the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) causing the three to jump away and for team seven to take positions in front of their respective opponents.

Sakura looked across at Misumi, if she recalled his name correctly. He was standing there with a smug and confident look on his face. She quickly unsheathed her sword and rushed forward taking the older Genin by surprise at her impressive speed. He ducked under her swing and sent out a predictable kick that Sakura avoided and slashed his legs slicing into the muscles making his leg useless. Sakura quickly casted a Genjutsu over her opponent knocking him out hoping to avoid him feeling the pain of her attack.

xXx

(With the Others)

"Wow look at her go!" Shouted Ino, she was surprised that her rival was so good after only a few months out of the academy. She always thought that she would be carried by her teammates but it would seem that she could actually hold her own. The other didn't comment but turned their attention to the other fights the only change was that Kakashi had a smile on his face.

"Go Naruto-Kun!" Came a shout from next to Minato, he turned to see Kushina with an exited look on her face. Kushina heard from Minato that her son and some of the other Genin were being tested on whether or not they will be able to go to the Chūnin Exams and she finished shopping and decided to watch her son mop up the competition, that and she doesn't really know that much about his skill at this point and was curious.

Minato smiled at his wife before watching his son engage Kabuto.

xXx

(With Naruto)

Naruto jumped back from another meaningless exchange with the older Genin, Kabuto so far hasn't done anything other than probe his defenses, no matter how unfruitful he just kept trying. Never let it be said that Kabuto wasn't persistent.

Kabuto tsk'd to himself, he was suppose to keep watch on the movements of Konoha for Orochimaru-sama but it was annoying having to hold back and fight the Yondaime's son. Throwing some caution to the wind Kabuto activated the Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) before rushing Naruto.

Those watching were interested in the new Jutsu used by Kabuto and watched with interest, Minato and Kushina felt a bit of worry for their son but kept faith in their son.

Naruto took a very strange stance with his left and raised at shoulder height in a fist but with his pointer, middle and thumb extended. His right arm was lower at stomach height with his hand in the same shape. Naruto centered himself and waited for Kabuto to get within his range.

The purple clad Genin got within range he went for a palm slap to Naruto's shoulder to sever his muscles taking him out of the fight. Naruto watched as the strike came and with his left hand redirected his strike and the left delivered a chakra enhanced finger stab to his ribs shattering the one that was hit and nearly breaking the surrounding ones. Naruto used the momentary pause that Kabuto had from the pain and delivered two more strikes, one to his abdomen and the other to the neck immobilizing the Older Genin. Even with Medical Ninjutsu, chakra infused strike to pressure points will take anyone out.

Naruto dusted off his shirt and went over the fight in his head. The Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomena of Heaven and Earth Fist) worked very well for the first time in combat outside of his clones.

xXx

(With the Others)

'… _Wow…'_ Was the collective thought of the observing Genin. Naruto took out an older and far more experienced Genin without any trouble in a lightning fast exchange.

Maito Gai was the only one without any surprise on his face, rather it was serious. "To think a Genin would be capable of utilizing that style. It is unheard of." Said the Taijutsu master, his mini clone was surprised that his sensei was so serious.

"I don't get it Gai-sensei what is so strange about that? Naruto-kun has always been a step ahead of the rest." Asked Lee not getting what was going on. Despite no one else saying anything, everyone wanted to hear what the green-clad Jōnin was going to say.

"That was the Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomena of Heaven and Earth Fist). That style is the anti-Taijutsu style, it specializes in countering and redirecting any physical strikes making it very difficult to combat in pure Taijutsu, and a master of that form would be unbeatable in hand to hand combat alone. I myself have only managed the beginner stances and counters." Explained Gai, getting surprised looks from everyone that time.

Kushina turned to Kakashi with a curious expression. "Did you teach this to him Kakashi?" She asked getting a negative head shake as a response.

"No. I haven't heard of it until just now." Said Kakashi filing away the name of the style to study it himself, it sounded amazing.

"Naruto-kun hasn't been wasting his time. He's proving that he is ready for the exams." Said Minato, the pride was evident in his voice.

xXx

(With Sasuke)

' _I swear, Naruto and Sakura didn't waste anytime. Do they not enjoy playing with their opponent or what? Oh well might as well finish this, this guy was definitely the weakest of the team or the only one worth a shit was Kabuto.'_ Thought Sasuke with a sigh, he expected more from the older team but the more he thought about it the more this made sense. If a team were still Genin at this age then they would have experience but wouldn't be strong or they would have been promoted already.

Yoroi's palm was glowing with Chakra thanks to his Kekkei Genkai giving him the ability to absorb Chakra out of his right palm, rushed forward. Sasuke activated his Sharingan for his next attack, the Uchiha readied his sword and leaned away from Yoroi's grapple and sent a shallow cut to the older Genin's back. The instant the blade hit flesh it caused the skin to burn thanks to the Katon Chakra flowing through his sword.

Yoroi collapsed and passed out from the pain of third degree burns. Sasuke put away his sword and joined his team in the middle of the field.

"Winner Team Seven!" Came the voice of Minato, "Teams Eight and Nine please come forward!" Ordered Minato and the Genin in question did as they were told.

Chōji looked worried as he piled chips into his mouth as he looked over his opponents. But he already had an idea considering that they were his classmates, well except for the brown haired girl. Ino had a hand on her hip as she eye her enemy and Shikamaru let out a sigh trying to discreetly leave the area to get out of this. Off to the side Asuma and Minato chuckled at the Nara's attitude both used to the Nara clan's laziness.

Takeo unsheathed his sword with a look of utmost seriousness on his face, he has only suffered one loss in his shinobi career so far and that was his one spar against Naruto during the academy. But he has been training with his father to make sure such a thing doesn't happen again, he can't wait for his rematch.

Yakumo took out a drawing pad and brush and readied herself. Sokuro had a cocky smirk and set himself in a relaxed taijutsu stance.

Takeo lowered himself, "I'll take Shikamaru, he the strongest. We need to keep them separated." Ordered Takeo before blasting forward with an impressive show of speed.

Shikamaru jumped back barely avoiding a horizontal slash from his former classmate. _'This will troublesome, he's faster than me and knows how I fight.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he molded the Shadows to converge on his opponent.

Takeo smirked at his opponent, this is what he expected from the Nara, over reliance on the shadows. Takeo molded his chakra and spewed out a Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave) catching Shikamaru off guard at the sudden elemental jutsu he didn't expect Takeo to use so soon.

The Nara canceled his Jutsu to avoid the incoming Suiton Jutsu and blocked another slash with a kunai. He nearly buckled under Takeo's strength but managed to bat him away and gain more space.

Shikamaru molded the shadows and managed to catch Takeo this time and smirked. The smirk changed into shock when he felt cold steel against his throat.

"I give." Sighed Shikamaru knowing that his mother won't let him hear the end of this. The Takeo in front of them collapsed into water showing it was a Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique). Shikamaru didn't feel to bad about his loss, Takeo was near the top of the class and only has one loss in his academy career.

xXx

(With the Others)

"I see he's ready for the rematch." Commented Naruto, he sounded happy. Most of the other were surprised, not by Takeo but by how much fight Shikamaru put up even on his own.

"It seems Takeo-kun takes after his father, they fight almost exactly the same." Said Kushina with a smile she was friends with Toroi since the last war. She was impressed with her friend's son and how strong he is already.

Sakura awkwardly inched next to Kushina, "Kushina-sama…Who is Takeo's father, I didn't think he came from a shinobi family?" Asked Sakura.

Kushina smiled down at her son's only female teammate before answering. "Actually Takeo's father Toroi fought in the third Shinobi World War with me during our battles against _Kirigakure no Sato_. He's a very powerful shinobi feared in Kiri as an _A-Rank_ ninja." Kushina said with a smile.

Sakura and some of the other Genin were surprised that Takeo was from a shinobi family with a father who was that strong.

xXx

(With Yakumo and Ino)

Ino was not having a good time. This Yakumo girl was quite fast and really liked Genjutsu, she managed to break the first two easy enough but now she is having trouble figuring out if she's in one or not.

She's been chasing Yakumo for what seemed like forever and whenever she got close, Yakumo would replace herself with a log and it would start again. Ino caught up with Yakumo again only for her to replace with another log getting a sigh from Ino.

The Yamanaka jumped suddenly managing to avoid three shuriken that flew in from the tree line. Ino ran towards the trees and saw Yakumo and began the chase again. After catching up once again Yakumo replaced herself and Ino avoided three more shuriken. As Ino went to charge the tree line she noticed Yakumo once again.

Outside of the Genjutsu, Yakumo was standing over a prone Ino who's eyes were glazed over still being caught in her Genjutsu. The Kurama heiress smiled to herself at beating another clan-heir, despite being a fan girl Ino still had top-class training.

xXx

(With the Others)

"That might be my fault, Genjutsu isn't my thing so my team is still quite weak to it." Commented Asuma lowly, he only knew a few and couldn't have his team practice on dispelling them that often. He felt bad the both Ino and Shikamaru lost their matches and unless Chōji pulls out some super secret clan technique to allow him to win this was it.

"Good match Asuma." Said Genma the Jōnin of team Nine. He was wearing the standard Jōnin uniform but his headband was a bandana and he was chewing on a senbon.

"To you as well, your team looks good." Replied Asuma. He wasn't wrong either, all of team Nine looked ready for the exams much like Teams Gai and Seven who are also going. This Chūnin exams will be very dangerous if teams like these are the standard, he was almost relieved that his team won't go.

xXx

(With Chōji)

The Akimichi was winning the fight without much trouble, Sokuro was strong and fast but not stronger than him and couldn't overcome his clan jutsu.

Just as Chōji was about to finish his fight Takeo landed next to Sokuro taking a stance with his tantō. Chōji was worried for his best friend and fought the urge to look to see if he was alright. Yakumo walked up a second later making Chōji slump in defeat, both his teammates lost, there wasn't a real point to trying any more. He might be able to win with his clan's Kinjutsu but if he has to win for his whole team then it wasn't worth it, it showed that as a whole they weren't ready yet. Chōji looked at Asuma out of the corner of his eye and saw him give a slight nod.

"I forfeit." Said Chōji in defeat, he wanted to go to the Exams but he knew that they weren't ready.

"Congratulations those who won your matches, you will leave in three days so you will make it to _Kumogakure no Sato_ in time for the exams." Said Minato getting nods from the Genin in attendance.

Most started walking away from the training ground. Naruto was about to leave but he was rushed by Rock Lee.

"My youthful friend Naruto-kun, I am very interested in finding out where you learned that Taijutsu style you used against Kabuto-san." Said Lee, the others who were still there were interested in finding that out themselves.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Lee, I'm afraid I can't tell you." He answered getting a surprised look from Lee and raised eyebrows from the rest.

"Why not?" Asked Lee.

"Well…Because I destroyed all of the records after memorizing them. It was too dangerous to allow others to learn the secrets to the style." Answered Naruto before flickering out of the training grounds.

Rock Lee was shocked that someone would destroy something like that, keeping his comrades from learning it. It also made him angry that he would take away one of the few things that he could learn, since he had no talent in nin or genjutsu, Taijutsu was all he had and Naruto just destroyed one when he was done with it.

Gai frowned to himself, _'I would be angry that Naruto destroyed something like that but I have scoured the Archives for different Taijutsu styles and never have I seen that one in there. Where did he find the scrolls for it?'_ Wondered Gai.

The rest of those in the Training Ground left after that.

xXx

(Namikaze Household)

Naruto got to his bedroom and played down in his bed. His execution with his newest style was slow and his strikes weren't as precise as he wanted but he'll work on it more before the exams.

Unfortunately he had to show the Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomena of Heaven and Earth Fist) but none of his ninjutsu so it was okay in the end. Hopefully these exams are going to be exciting.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

Man that was a brief hiatus or a long wait but whatever. I hope you guys liked the newest chapter. Naruto's new style or one of his new ones is based off of Silverfang from One Punch Man, that style is way too bad ass (to me at least).

I hope the mission was ok, I was laughing to myself as I wrote it. Also, Kabuto isn't weak but he was holding back and was caught off guard.

Any thoughts or suggestions then leave a review.

Peace Out!


	8. Valley of Trials

The road to _Kumogakure no Sato_ was long and tiring. Climbing mountains and navigating valleys filled with fog and the frequent lightning storms made a four day journey hell. Naruto wasn't the only one feeling the strain of traveling, teams Gai and Genma were also starting to lose energy…well save for Lee who was treating this as some sort of training exercise…the freak.

To make matters worse, the air was starting to thin as they climbed higher. The Jōnin told them that they were an hour out of Kumo and Naruto was counting the seconds. Sasuke next to him held his face firm trying not to let his exhaustion show and Sakura next to him was openly panting.

Kakashi smiled at his students. They were pushing themselves hard, it made him proud that they were still up. He and the other Jōnin decided to keep a fast pace and to steadily increase as time went on, as a sort of endurance test. So far all of them are proving excellent.

All of the Genin slowed as a large gate came into view, it held the symbol for Lighting and was barely open but still looked to be able to fit dozens at a time through. Naruto felt his pulse quicken and his palms start to sweat at the sight, this was it… the belly of the beast. Every step he took he felt his heart beat louder and louder, he could do this he kept saying to himself mentally. All of his training was leading to this moment, all of his work all these years, he wanted to become strong so that he could look at Kumo unafraid. However all he can feel is the need to back away.

As the group arrived at the gate they were greeted by a lone Kumo Jōnin, his white shaggy hair covered one of his eyes and he held himself in a lazy slouch. Over his right shoulder was a sword handle and he wore the standard Kumo attire. Naruto made note of Kakashi who was looking over the Jōnin seriously, seeing that made Naruto take him once again and it clicked, he's seen him in the bingo book.

The man was Darui, no known clan name. He was an _S-Rank_ Jōnin known as Kumo's Laser Beam. He was the only known holder of the  Ranton (Storm Release) Kekkei Genkai and trusted right hand to the Yondaime Raikage and a strong contender for the Godaime position. Darui made a name for himself during the Third Shinobi World War when he took on over two dozen Kiri shinobi alone and came out unscathed.

Naruto acknowledged this man as a very real threat. Once again Naruto thanked his past self for spending so much time in the library, otherwise he would have filled this guy as a random Jōnin that if push came to shove he could fight. Now he knows to avoid that outcome at all costs.

Darui waved his hand towards the Konoha Shinobi. "Right on time, Raikage-Sama wishes for the Jōnin to report to his office. The Genin can go but remember that the exams start tomorrow at eight in the academy." He said before starting to walk away, the Jōnin addressed their students before following.

"Find us a place to stay." Said Kakashi before following his comrades to the Raikage's office. Team Seven nodded and started looking for a hotel. Naruto decided to have a look around and take in the surroundings.

Throughout the village he could spot several groups of shinobi speeding through the village on assignments or on their way to missions. He could feel several chakra signatures stationed around the village at key vantage points to keep an eye out. Naruto was starting to calm down after his little panic attack at the gate and his pulse was slowing down and he could finally breath.

"Lets get something to eat." Suggested Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement and the started looking for a restaurant.

xXx

(Raikage's Office)

Kakashi kept his outer appearance blank as he looked at the man in front of him. The Yondaime Raikage was a man that he would not want to get into a fight with. He was a hulking six foot seven at least two hundred and forty pounds.

Equally as large as his size was his reputation. A made a name for himself during the Third Shinobi world war at the battle of Shadow Valley. Three hundred Kumo and Konoha Shinobi faced off and only Minato Namikaze and A made it out alive, the battle was second only to the battle of Kanabi Bridge where Minato Namikaze got serious and slaughtered one thousand shinobi all by his lonesome.

There were few men in the world Kakashi didn't like his odds against- the Sannin, his sensei, the Sandaime, the Tsuchikage and A. Not a long list but Kakashi new for a fact he would be on the losing end of a fight with them and knew to mind his words against the less than friendly ones.

"The exam will begin at eight in the morning tomorrow. The second exam, should your Genin pass will begin immediately after. The duration of that will be two days, and then the survivors will be sent home with the finals being held one month from then. You are free to stay in the village during the month but most decide to go home to train, to stay away from paying eyes and such." Addressed A to the Konoha shinobi.

Kakashi stepped forward with a bow, "That is understood Raikage-sama. We'll take our leave then." He said before he and the others filed out of the office.

After the door to the office closed behind them the Jōnin let out a sigh of relief. It was a well known fact that the Yondaime was easily angered and they were glad that nothing they did offended him causing an incident. Last thing anyone wants is another pointless war.

"Well I'm going to catch up with my team." Kakashi said before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

xXx

(Next Day: Konohagakure no Sato)

Minato went over his paperwork with a steady pace but his mind was with Naruto and the others in Kumo. He was worried about how Naruto would be in Kumo and if they really were ready for the exams and their mission.

Minato briefed the Jōnin on what will be happening during the exams right before they left. Predictably, Gai had the worst response but agreed when Minato laid out the alternatives. Either have the Genin attending kill everyone they come across in the exams or go to war. Minato almost declared war on Kumo the second his son was kidnapped but decided against it for the sake of peace. Then when they learned of Kiri having a Byakugan he almost did again but after Hiashi suggested this course of action he knew he made the right choice in waiting.

The Jōnin will brief the Genin the night before the first exam and it will be up to the them from there. Unfortunately, Minato knew that his son will carry out this task without reservations, granted that was good for a shinobi, it was bad for a 10 year old.

Pushing the negatives aside Minato thought more on the fact that his son was progressing very rapidly on his own from what he's heard. Kakashi told him that Naruto never pushes himself in team training rather preferring to train on his own.

From what Minato can observe from the Chūnin Exams preliminary test, Naruto has been focusing heavily on Taijutsu, both speed and precession. His Ninjutsu was developing nicely from what the ANBU watching Naruto has reported, he has a few defensive and offensive Jutsu, more impressively is that he was developing a Suiton affinity quite rapidly. He has reports that Naruto can use two _D-Rank_ Suiton Jutsu and has added a unranked Raiton jutsu that his ANBU don't know of, Minato is very interested in learning about that. Genjutsu, his son was about as far as a normal Genin could be in such an art, he can break low-level ones but can't cast them, granted he is trying to rectify that but without a teacher to help Genjutsu is nearly impossible to learn effectively.

Minato would put his son at a solid Chūnin level, on par with Kakashi at that age. The word proud wouldn't cover how Minato felt about his son right now. Maybe it was time to start Naruto in Fūinjutsu and the Rasengan, the month before the finals would be a good time. He doubts that Naruto will have enough time during the month to learn the Rasengan but he could get a solid footing in Fūinjutsu in that time.

Minato smiled to himself and continued doing his paperwork now having a plan for Naruto's training when he returns.

xXx

(Kumogakure no Sato: Academy)

Naruto knew that each ninja village would have similarities; Kage building, Hospital, Academy etc. But he wasn't prepared for the near copy the Academy in Kumo was to the one back in Konoha, it was like one was built after the other.

Using the similarities as a reference, Naruto leads his team to the second floor down the hall, makes a left and on the right just like he thought was the room they were looking for.

"You guys noticed that right?" Asked Naruto hoping that they were as observant as him.

"Yeah, it's weird right?" Muttered Sakura as she looked around, Sasuke silently agreed.

Naruto shrugged not wanting to think to much into it right before an exam. "Lets worry about it later. Remember what Kakashi-sensei said, you two ready?" He didn't get a verbal response but and unsure nod from Sakura and a steel one from Sasuke. With that Naruto entered the room with Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

Inside Team Seven was hit with a wall of stares by the people already in the room. Shinobi from all over the Continent were in attendance, Kiri Genin were the majority surprisingly second only to Kumo who was hosting the exams. Iwa had two teams that he noticed not too surprising and lastly Suna sent four teams.

Naruto stretched his senses to try and find anything out of the ordinary but couldn't. Naruto tsk'd to himself, that was something he hadn't put time into either, granted Kakashi wasn't a sensor but he should have at least asked his Tou-san for a few tips.

Team Seven took their seats right behind Team Gai and Team Genma. Naruto noticed that some of them had unsure faces, Yakumo and Lee to be exact. It would seem that they didn't agree with their mission but were willing to do it. _'Good'_ Thought Naruto, the more they take out in the second round the better, less competition and Kumo ninja to worry about.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed that he was being stared at by a Iwa shinobi. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar on his chin cut diagonally. He wore a sleeveless red shirt with the symbol for Unwavering Will on the front and white pants taped into his sandals. Most noticeable though was his hands, he had scars on his fingers that showed that he trained extensively in Taijutsu. But that was the same in any Taijutsu specialist himself included, but on his right index and middle finger he had more scars than on any other finger, that told Naruto something worrisome, he was a practitioner of Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomenon of Heaven and Earth Fist) or a similar style.

Naruto knew that the Tenpen Kobushi (Striking Phenomenon of Heaven and Earth Fist) was created by an unknown master and had no country of origin so it was likely that someone other than him would use it. But he didn't think another Genin in his exam would, the odds were absurd.

He and the Iwa Genin shared a look with each other before turning away simultaneously. Before he could observe anyone else the doors opened up revealing the same Jōnin that met them at the gate, Darui.

"Okay listen up. This is the first task of the Chūnin exams, you will be scored as a team and should you miss or not answer three questions you all fail. You'll have ten minutes." Said Darui as Kumo Chūnin passed out the tests, in the back a Suna shinobi raised his hand.

"Three questions as a team or individually?" He asked.

Darui looked at him for a moment, "As a team. Begin!"

Several of the Genin started to panic, there were ten questions and they were very difficult, Naruto went through the questions steadily once again thanking his many hours in the library, Sakura was doing the same with Sasuke answering as many as he could before checking over his answers on Sakura's test.

Before Naruto knew it their was half of the class missing and the bell rung signaling the end of the test.

"Pencils down! Those remaining pass." Announced Darui. He was met with outcries and many questions, sighing to himself he tried to calm the room down so he could explain.

"Those questions were very difficult and there were ten of them, add to that the small amount of time and the few questions you were allowed to miss as a team made the test very stressful. The only option for most was to cheat and those who were caught more that once were eliminated. The point was to test information gathering and for the ones who knew the material already…well you got this one easy." Said Darui unenthusiastically.

Naruto blinked a few times, he's never seen anyone that could out lazy Kakashi but here someone was evidently. Shaking his head Naruto waited for the next part, where the real exams begin.

The door opened once again and in walked a blond man with the standard Kumo attire and a stern look on his face. "My name is Shee and I'll be the proctor for the second test. Follow me please."

xXx

(Valley of Trials)

Shee looked over the Genin that made it to the second test with well hidden empathy. This was going to be a blood bath, the tension rising in the Great Five made sure of it. He hoped that as many Kumo Genin as possible made it out in one piece but he hasn't been a shinobi for so long to actually believe that was possible.

The area they were in was called the Valley of Trials because it is where the second test was always held every Kumo exam. It was hundreds of Kilometers in diameter and goes from sea-level to several hundred meters above sea-level. There were many different types of animals lurking in the mountains and unstable ridges to make it even more difficult. The test by design… was a death trap.

"Welcome to what for some of you will be the last training ground you'll ever see. Your goal is simple, find one of these seven artifacts and proceed to the highest peak for instructions on the third exam, you have two days. Any questions?" Asked Shee while holding up a diamond shaped piece of glass it had the symbol for valor stained on the front.

The surrounding Genin were shocked that only seven teams were going to pass and that they would have two days in this enormous valley. One Kumo Genin raised his hand in the back, "What are the rules?"

Shee's face became blank, "There are none. One of the Chūnin you see will escort you to the entry point." He said before the Chūnin started to lead teams away from the area to starting points.

An hour later all the teams were at their points and waited with baited breaths for the exams to start. Over the loud speaker they heard Shee, "In Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Begin!" A loud buzzer went off and all teams shot into the valley as fast as they could in search of the artifacts.

xXx

Team Kakashi moved through the mountain as fast as they could, the air was becoming thinner as they climbed. Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead and looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

The instructions for the test were simple, find one of the seven artifacts and proceed to the highest peak. But finding seven pieces of glass in a several hundred kilometer wide training ground was turning out to be nearly impossible.

"Guys, how are we gonna do this? I don't even know where to start, there are several mountains to check... Thats it!" Said Sakura getting the attention of Naruto and Sasuke. "I can see several mountains, not counting the biggest one seven are within sight. I'm willing to bet that at the top of each mountain is an artifact."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at their teammates revelation, that was so overt it was covert. Naruto smiled under his mask, "Great job Sakura! Lets get moving to the top of this mountain." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and they pushed forward at a faster pace.

Naruto thought about the test once again, the point was obviously made to eliminate as many teams as possible but why would the task be so simple? Why were they given two days to climb two mountains, for a shinobi that was possible in an hour, three tops. Granted they were going to get into conflicts with other teams but that was still too much time for such an easy task, something else was going on.

Naruto decided to voice some of his thoughts, "Be on guard guys, something is going on here, I'm betting that the test has many more layers to it." Warned Naruto, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's caution but didn't disagree, his brother always told him that nothing was as it seemed in the world of Shinobi. Not to mention Kakashi constantly said the fraise, _Look underneath the underneath._ So maybe there was some merit in overlooking a situation like Naruto was doing.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Sakura not really seeing the other angles. Granted the test had a simple premise but from the rumors back home, Konoha had a same sort of test in the _Forest of Death_.

Naruto shook his head not having anything yet, "Not sure yet." He said before speeding up to take point while focusing on his sensory ability.

xXx

(Team Genma)

Takeo slowly ate his dinner by the small campfire that he and his team made, the day was uneventful with he and his team deciding to climb to the top of the mountain to get a better vantage point of the area.

Yakumo was panting slightly as she ate her dinner, despite being in better shape she was still the weakest physically of her team and running up a mountain at full speed all day took too much out of her. Takeo was, like usual, taking the lead during the mission and was trying his hardest to make sure that they weren't ambushed or lost. None of them were sensors nor do they have that much skill in tracking, Sokuro was more of a Taijutsu brawler with a few handy Ninjutsu. She was a Genjutsu specialists that could hold her own in Taijutsu for the most part. Takeo was a heavy combat fighter, even their sensei didn't have much expertise in tracking or sensing. Over all, Team Genma was at a disadvantage when it came to retrieval missions.

Takeo finished eating and got his sleeping bag ready, "We'll take two hour shifts, I'll take the first watch." He said before sitting atop a bolder next to them. Yakumo nodded and looked to Sokuro, he was staring at his food quite hard, raising her eyebrow she walked over to him and noticed that his eyes were glazed over slightly.

Yakumo placed her hand on his forehead and disrupted his chakra, Sokuro jolted as if he was just shocked awake. "What! What happened?" He asked frantically, Yakumo shook her head feeling guilty that she, the Genjutsu specialist, didn't notice that her teammate was under the influence of one.

Takeo jumped over to them with an on guard look, "We aren't alone." He warned as he started to mold his chakra in preparation for the incoming fight. He looked at his teammates both tensing in anticipation, they hears a twig snap and the fight was on.

Takeo lunged forward with his tantō at the ready, the Kumo Genin ducked under the slash and retaliated with a kick. Takeo deflected the kick with his leg and kicked the Genin in his thigh. The Kumo Genin grunted in pain and sent out a reckless jab.

Takeo leaned away from the jab and slashed out with his tantō missing again. Grunting at the lack of progress in the fight he turned to Ninjutsu, flowing through seals at a safe distance, molding chakra in his throat he executed the Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave). A pressurized stream of water shot forward and the Kumo Genin dived to the side to avoid the jutsu, turning his head he was met with a cold sensation at his throat.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Takeo before slicing the surprised Genin's throat. Closing his eyes Takeo hardened his resolve and went to check on his teammates.

Yakumo was avoiding a flurry of punches and kicks as best she could, with the panting and dirt on her clothes showed that she wasn't doing too well. Takeo was about to interfere when the Kumo Genin fell to one knee, Yakumo frowned before stabbing the Kumo Genin in his throat killing him instantly.

Moving on Takeo looked around for their third teammate, he heard a grunt and someone hitting the ground from the other side of the bolder in the opening. Takeo rushed to the other side to see that Sokuro was about to be taken out, pushing chakra into his legs, he lunged forward as fast as he could and pierced the Kumo Genin in the back causing him to tumble over.

Sokuro breathed out a sigh of relief, one second he was in a Genjutsu the other he saw the Kumo Genin towering over him about to finish him off. He thanked the stars that Takeo managed to show up when he did less he be a corpse right now.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Muttered Sokuro while rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Takeo nodded and turned to his female teammate that was just arriving to the area, she had a downcast look but was otherwise fine.

"We need to move, someone close will have heard this." Said Takeo before sheathing his tantō, his teammates let out a sigh but nodded and got their supplies ready to move again. As Sokuro was rolling up his sleeping bag Takeo pulled Yakumo aside.

"If you don't want to, I won't make you do any of the killing." Said Takeo worriedly, he saw it in her eyes that she didn't like it.

Yakumo smiled at the gesture but shook her head. "My family prepared me for this and I can do it, I just don't like it." Takeo nodded at that he didn't like killing but his father made sure that he would be able to do it and not freeze up in the moment.

"Good, lets go."

xXx

(Next Day: Team Seven)

Naruto woke up from the prodding to his side, looking around he saw that Sakura was poking him awake. Naruto sat up and nodded to his teammates before rolling up his supplies so they could get a move on.

"I think we can reach the peak today, hopefully it'll give up more info into what this exam is really about." Said Naruto as he got ready, something about this place didn't seem right to him. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look but nodded along with Naruto, they both knew that Naruto had a few issues with Kumo and was likely seeing things that weren't there. He suspected that the exam was more than it appeared when in reality it was turning out to be quite straight forward.

They moved out taking the most direct route to the top of the mountain. Naruto was constantly surveying the area for anything out of the ordinary.

Arriving to the top Naruto narrowed his eyes at the diamond shaped glass artifact that they were supposed to retrieve, to easy.

"Sasuke are their any Genjutsu surrounding it?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and had a look. There were no illusions around it but there were several traps linked to it to activate once it moved, they would have to be quick.

"We have to be quick there are several traps." Said Sasuke before he held up a medium sized rock and replaced it with the artifact and smiled, now all they had to do…

Before he could finish that thought the area that was holding the artifact exploded sending small rocks in every direction, Naruto was quick to use Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great

Breakthrough). The powerful gust of wind managed to push back the high speed shrapnel, Naruto sighed in relief that they weren't killed.

That wasn't the end of it as the mountain top started to shake, the three Genin looked at one another before they sped off as fast as possible to get away before something killed them. Naruto turned back to see that the mountain top exploded in a plum of steam, Naruto grimaced, that was a painful death if they were caught in it. Now they needed to get this piece of glass to the tallest peek with it in one piece…this was going to be a pain.

"Do any of you have a storage scroll to put this into?" Asked Naruto to which Sakura nodded happily and sealed that artifact.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her chipper attitude but shrugged it off and nodded. "We need to get out of here, people will have no doubt saw that." Naruto said with some urgency and the other two nodded and the sped down the mountain.

xXx

"…did you two here that?" Asked a Kiri-nin looking to the top of the mountain. His teammates nodded and stood from where they were resting.

Without a word the three left to find who was responsible for the explosion, they would most likely have an artifact.

xXx

As Team Seven was running down the mountain Sasuke kept checking behind them for anything out of the ordinary, he could tell that they were being followed but just couldn't pin-point where they were. He signaled to Naruto and Sakura that someone was behind them and Naruto tried to locate them but couldn't tell exactly where they were, it was like their signatures were spread throughout the mountain behind them, it was obviously a cloaking Genjutsu but Naruto wasn't skilled enough with his sensory ability to see through it.

"I know their general direction but I can't pin-point where they are." Said Naruto slightly annoyed that his neglect in training his sensory ability was coming up to bite him again.

Sasuke stopped moving making the other two follow suit, "We should trap the area, we might get lucky and all of them will get caught and taken care of or at least they'll get delayed." He suggested and the others didn't have a better plan so they agreed and got to work on trapping the area around them.

Sasuke was glad that he always carried an abundance of ninja wire with him and that Naruto's large weapon pouch was filled to the brim with supplies. Sasuke felt particularly sadistic as he was setting up his traps with two to three layers, it would be difficult for even him to see the traps with his Sharingan, he doubts that all three of their pursuers will make it out alive.

Naruto was the watch dog as Sasuke and Sakura set the traps, this was another rhino I art that he neglected to push forward, he didn't practice or read up on different trapping techniques. He would need to keep these things in mind later on down the road or he will be caught with his pants down during a mission one day.

Sasuke wiped his hands on his pants and nodded, "Lets get out of here."

xXx

(With Team Gai)

Neji wouldn't say that he was carrying his team out loud since he liked them and that would offend them, but if he wasn't here he doubted they would have gotten this far. With his Byakugan he was able to make sure that no one was tailing them and when someone was they would be dealt with swiftly. Then after a few hours he saw one of the artifacts on the mountain peak, after a few hour climb they were on their way to the tallest peak to finish the test.

He wouldn't say that he was carrying them...but he was carrying them. Barely a day and they were moving up on the finishing point, he had to give credit to Gai-sensei, if it weren't for his ridiculous training this wouldn't have been possible in such a quick time. But he wouldn't tell the eccentric man that, he really didn't need his ego and confidence swelled even more.

Rock Lee to his right was nearly bursting with excitement, he was hopping to fight strong opponents but so far only one team has been close enough and they were barely a challenge. Hopefully the third round will be more exciting. "Yosh Neji! Are there any youthful competition close to us?" Asked Lee hoping that there was someone around the corner to challenge them.

Neji sighed and shook his head, "No Lee, in the five minutes since you last asked no one has gotten near us."

Lee let out a breath before a fire grew in his eyes, if he doesn't fight someone in this test them he'll do two thousand squats with a bolder on his back. Lee could have sworn he heard a _Yosh_ on the wind.

xXx

(With Team Seven)

"So I left a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) back with the traps and I have to say Sasuke...you're a dick." Said Naruto out of the blue. The clone witnessed the mayhem caused by the traps and wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy.

After the first Kiri-nin triggered a trap his head was severed by a fast moving and razor thin wire. When his teammates came to see what happened and they triggered the explosive notes that were attached to the dead Genin's head killing them in the explosion sending body parts everywhere. All in all it was effective and horrifying.

Sasuke smirked at what he perceived as a complement. "If you think those are bad imagine the ones that I wasn't taught because they were too much for a Genin to need to know." Sasuke said while using air quotes towards the end. Sasuke often wondered to himself about that, Shisui was pretty free with his teachings but when Sasuke asked for higher level and more intricate traps he was denied on the grounds that they were too violent for a growing mind like his. Sasuke would usually respond with a snort and Shisui would slap him on the head saying that he would learn all that in the ANBU should he ever join.

Naruto shook his head at that, he was only familiar with basic traps for subduing shinobi and catching animals but it seemed that the art of trapping went much deeper than that. It seems that there was yet another thing that he has neglected for Taijutsu techniques and furthering his Ninjutsu library. Maybe he should talk to _him_ about training advise.

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when they came across a rickety bridge that connected the mountain that they were on to the largest one in the valley. Naruto had the feeling that the second that he stepped on it the bridge would break and they would fall to their deaths, it was just how his luck went.

Sasuke bent down and felt the ropes and wood and nodded, "If we go slowly and one at a time it should be fine." Naruto didn't look convinced and Sakura was still unsure herself, she wasn't afraid of heights but she did have a solid grasp at what the passage of time did to rope and wood and it wasn't reassuring.

Seeing that both weren't likely going to cross without someone going first Sasuke started to walk across at a steady pace without looking back. Sakura felt her pulse quicken at the sight of her crush walking on an unstable bridge that would most likely fall apart.

Sasuke walked steadily to the other side and smiled, just like he thought. Turning around he waved for one of his teammates to go next.

Sakura looked at Naruto who gestured for her to go having no problem letting her go next. Sakura rolled her eyes but proceeded to cross the bridge. Naruto watch with a worried expression for his teammate to get to the other side.

Once she was across Naruto took several breaths and hyped himself up before taking the first step. Smiling that the bridge was holding his weight he took another one and another one, _'Not so bad-'_ he thought right before the rope to his left snapped causing the bridge to move around uncontrollably. Naruto gripped the other side for dear life as he tried to come up with a thought on what to do.

Sasuke and Sakura were trying to gather as much ninja wire as they could from what was left after making the traps to have a way to pull him up. Sasuke cursed to himself that he used all of his to make the traps earlier and that he only had three feet left which was nearly enough.

Naruto managed to take out two kunai, holding one with his teeth and the other in his right hand and he swung himself towards the cliff face. Once he got within range he jumped and while mid-air took the other kunai out from his mouth with his left hand and stabbed them into the wall. Naruto let out a breath that the plan actually worked and proceeded to climb to the top, once there he rolled to his back panting, part from the strain and the other from the adrenaline from almost dying.

Seeing that Naruto was fine Sasuke started laughing, he got a glare from both teammates but he didn't care. He found it funny that Naruto was so worried about falling, then he and Sakura get across fine only for it to break apart when Naruto tries to cross maybe it was mean but Sasuke usually got a kick out of Naruto's misfortune.

Naruto stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Well, let's get to it." He said before speeding off leaving his teammates behind for a second before they followed behind him.

xXx

Surprisingly, Team Seven managed to get to the peak in two hours without any more trouble. Naruto chalked it up to the fact that he almost died at that bridge and the world gave them a break or it could be luck...probably luck.

They were met by the same blond Jonin, Shee, who regaurded them with a level stare for a moment. "The artifact?"

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll and unsealed the glass artifact and handed it to the Kumo-nin who nodded and checked the box next to their teams name. "The Jōnin behind me will show you to your rooms, wait until the conclusion of the test there." Ordered Shee before walking off. Naruto smiled to himself, they made it through the second test without much trouble!

The Jōnin in front of them gestured for the Genin to follow.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Here you have it, the next chapter of amazingness that is my story...lol not really but here it is. Naruto was strong sure, but he neglegted other areas to get as far as he did, some people were saying that he was too strong and I never intended for Naruto to be crazy strong really fast.

I have a new story out, go give it some love if you like. If you liked the chapter leave a review, follow and favorite to help these come out faster.

Peace out!


End file.
